Dying gift of a demon and the rage of a new power
by SpongeHerBob
Summary: Akatski attacks minutes after sasuke shows, the battle is on and people are dying, sakura feels useless but get a aparting gift from a friend in their dying moments...sakura rages, now she wants to kill sasuke and joins akatsukiItaSaku, implied NaruHina
1. interrupted thoughts

_**disclaimer**: as everyone, naruto is not owned by me(this is my disclaimer for this whole story, it is fanfiction, nothing more)_

_Midday, sun is shining over the trees turning them into growing green life forces from heaven as a few drifting fluffy clouds slowly pass over heading east. Birds are singing their usual sweet melody as they fly carefree overhead as the summer breeze completes this nice summer day._

_A pink haired konoichi walks through the forest on the outskirts or her home village, hidden leaf village, Konoha. Even though it's gentle and pleasant outside something inside her heart bothers her to no limit._

'_Dammit, I don't understand, why don't I love him like I used to' she thought as she walked in no particular way 'I told him that I loved him with all my heart but it's been 5 years and deep down that love has faded and instead I feel this hate for some reason, like he is going to do something even more unforgiving….maybe it's not him in particular I hate but what he has turned me into….nah'_

'_**Just forget about him, he's a lost cause, even if he returns your feeling, your feelings won't change'**__ inner Sakura said with a smirk and folded her arms infront of her._

_Sakura stopped 'No…no I won't forget him, but I will try to love him as a teammate, he will never get as close as Naruto and Ino…god, I don't know what I would do without them here with me, they've helped me trough so much, I still can't believe they taught me their jutsus, and even tough some of my other friends aren't close, they taught me some as well. They have helped me grow stronger, plus the secret training I have been putting myself through after I found those strange scrolls in the attic.' She smiled 'My friends tell me how proud they are of me, I owe them my life' she slowly drifted off deeper in her thoughts about when sasuke knocked her out and left her on a bench to be found by anyone after she confessed every deep feeling she had for him, key word, HAD. She tried to remember how she did feel for him but came up with nothing._

'_**I still don't know why I liked one such as him, I mean we could have had anyone we want, heck even Naruto would have been better, atleast he wouldn't have left us to join some snake child molester just to gain power to kill someone'**__ inner sakura said annoyed._

_Sakura smiled and continued to walk 'Naruto, I'm so happy that he finally asked Hinata out, they seem perfect for each other, Naruto is willing to give his life for the very same village who shunned him for the demon the forth put in him, And Hinata is a very loving and understanding woman who has always been there for him, always standing by his side no matter what.' She sighed._

'_**I'm just wondering what you plan on doing if sasuke comes back with feelings for you, I mean one of his goals was to revive his clan'**__ inner sakura smirked at outer's problem_

_Sakura sighed… 'Wait' she thought…she then felt it again, someone's chakra signals, she quickly tried to find where the source was coming from but whoever it was they were hiding their chakra very well. She only felt it for a small moment but enough to know she's being followed._

'_Dammit, I knew I should have stayed inside the boarder, I don't know if I can fight alone'_

_HALF HOUR AGO_

_Itachi walked along the path with Kisame, the blue skinned shark/fish looking man with a giant wrapped looking sword that was actually made for a worse affect then cutting._

"_When the rest of the Akatsuki attack that gives us perfect opportunity to take the kyuubi" Itachi spoke only loud enough for Kisame to hear._

"_But leader wants us to help the others, running off doing our own thing will not please him" Kisame said not sure if it was smart to point out things Itachi already knew._

"_Leader will be happy if we captured the kyuubi" Itachi narrowed his eyes at Kisame as if to ask him to question him._

_Kisame just shrugged it off with a nod. Then suddenly Itachi stopped "what is it?" Kisame asked._

"_As expected from you kisame, don't you notice someone is near" Itachi didn't look at his partner while he spoke but kisame knew he was glaring._

_Kisame "hned" and didn't even bother saying anything cause he found the chakra weak, but then he remembered not to underestimate the person._

"_Kisame continue on"_

"_Do you think that konoha knows about the attack?" Kisame not really noticing his partner's threatening glare due to his fact he was in to deep of thought to notice._

"_I plan to find out, now do as I say Kisame" Itachi's sharingan eye started to spin with agitation._

'_**why do we have to be partnered up with someone as stupid as him'**__ inner Itachi complained but as usual, Itachi never listens and inner's words are never heard. Inner Itachi sighed __**'Back to my corner to watch you ruin our life, again'**__ inner curled up in a corner and slowly drifted off into sleep due to boredom._

_Kisame nodded and shot off from tree to tree in the opposite way as Itachi started._

_Itachi hid his chakra as he slowly crept up and started to follow the chakra he sensed. He finally caught a glimpse of the person "A pink haired girl…a konoichi by the looks of her." After awhile by the sudden look on her face he could tell she finally sensed him. He still hid where he was and was not expecting her to sense him "or maybe not" he smirked as she started to walk again(member when she stopped walking after inner sakura's comment then she started walking again)._

_current_

_Sakura stopped because she was sensing chakra 'I know someone is there' she thought_

'_**Why don't we kick their ass so they won't follow us anymore' **__inner sakura yelled with enthusiasm._

_Sakura turned around facing where she thought the person was and smirked "you can come out now, I know your there" she called out._

_Seconds later she felt a small breath go down the back of her neck 'What?' she thought and turned around and saw the face of the stranger._

"_I-Itachi" she stutter out in surprise._


	2. heartbroken chaos and the gift

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she remembers that he massacred his entire clan, minus sasuke, all by himself in one night. Just the thought of how strong he must be sent chills down her spine.

Itachi watched the young konoichi stand in fear, so he decided to hurry for he saw no need in wasting anymore time on her.

"Little konoichi, why are you here?" Itachi asked in a dark voice.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts by his voice.

"I-I was just taking a walk…" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself and as she opened her eyes he was gone.

'I have to go to tsunade-sama right away and tell her Itachi is close by.' She quickly made her way as fast as she could towards her destination. 'Why didn't he kill me? He probably thought I was too pathetic to waste his time…dammit, why did I freeze up like that, I am a weak pathetic konoichi', she reached the hokage's office and went straight in 'Who cares if she is in a meeting, she needs to know right away about itachi'.

"Sakura, what is the meaning of this intrusion? Did something happen?" she asked after seeing the look on her face.

Sakura took a deep breath 'dammit, I wish I thought of what to say before I came in'.

"Itachi he…I spotted him outside konoha" was all she could come up with.

Tsunade turned from worried to pissed, the unknown person she was having a meeting with turned to face Sakura.

Sakura eyes widened "Sasuke!"

"where exactly did you see him" was all he said to her.

She frowned "This is the first time I have seen you in years and you don't even greet me, you were just worried where Itachi is, well forget it, my information is for tsunade and for the safety of this village, not for your revenge in which you abandoned this village for" she said as her voice got colder and colder as she spat out the last part.

'**What happened to loving him like a friend, the way you talked is like he talks to his brother'** inner sakura blurted in.

'Not now' she spat back to inner darkly.

Sakura clenched her fist ready to pummel sasuke to the ground.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously as he turned back to tsunade who sighed in return.

"Sakura, Sasuke has returned and if he can kill Itachi, for revenge or not, it will help this village stay safe" Tsunade said quietly

Sakura stared at Tsunade with disbelief then suddenly didn't a blur of handseals within a second and poof with a flurry of blossoms.

Sasuke looked amused for a second, 'She's changed' then his thoughts remembered that she has information on Itachi and this thought returned his facial expression of irritation.

"so annoying" sasuke stated.

BACK WITH SAKURA

Sakura went to the outskirts of konoha and sat down on her favorite tree thinking of what to do, deep insider she felt like she shouldn't tell where she last saw Itachi to sasuke, he betrayed her and the village so what should make her trust him even though it is meant for the greater good of the village.

She then heard, or rather felt, something bad happening in konoha, she got up and quickly ran back to the village just in time to see Akatsuki members everywhere. Sakura's stomach dropped as she felt this could have been prevented if she hadn't ran off without telling the direction from which they came.

'**So what? Its not like you knew any of the akatsuki's plans, all you knew is where Itachi met up with you, your information would have just preoccupied officials from their duties to keep guard'** inner sakura stated trying to make outer feel better for once.

Suddenly she heard a familiar cry out in pain. She quickly rushed over 'Please god no' then she saw it, Ino laying in a pool of blood near death from what looks like a katana wound that went straight through her.

"NO!!" Sakura screamed as she rushed over to the body and started to heal her as quickly as possible.

"Ino-pig you better not die on me…c'mon! stop it..cries stop dying on me, I need you, you and Naruto are the only reason I'm still here" her tears started to hit Ino's smiling face.

"I tried to talk to sasuke...couch…but he told me to get out of his way and stabbed me…couch"Sakura stared at her wide eyed.

Sakura could feel as if she just got stabbed 'S-Sasuke did this??'

"Are you sure Ino?" Sakura was still trying to heal her but even she knew it was hopeless but that didn't stop her, she wasn't going to give up on her, she has already seen almost everyone of her friends die in her hands, Tenten, lee, kiba, chouji, shikimaru, and almost the whole rookie nine died in her arms as she tried to desperately heal them.

Tears flooded her eyes as Ino smiled one last time before her eyes closed, gone forever. Sakura's eyes widened even more "INO…INO!!! NO, DON'T YOU dare DIE, HOLD ON…INOOO!!!" she cried out in harsh pain.

Sakura closed her eyes and held Ino close one last time "I won't forgive you for leaving me ino-pig, nor sasuke for taking you away from me" she said in a coarse whisper, she opened her eyes, still full of tears, and stood up.

Sakura started to run and desperately look for Naruto 'Naruto, I swear you better still be alive' she suddenly saw a smiling ino flash in her mind and she almost lost her footing, but then her eyes filled with determination ran trying to find Naruto 'I cant lose you to' she thought.

She suddenly felt a deep chakra that she knew instantly was the kyuubi's in Naruto 'naruto…' and she ran to the main source of the chakra.

Sakura came into a huge opening just outside konoha gates, to the right Gai, Kakashi, and Ganma were all fighting Kisame who had an evil smirk plastered on his face as he slashed at them with his sword looking thing.

To the left she spotted sasuke and Naruto fighting Itachi, sasuke already in the second stage of the curse seal and Naruto engulfed with red chakra as it shaped him to look like a fox (like when he fought sasuke when he left)

Sakura stood there wide eyed as she watched kisame kill off the three he was fighting now he just stood there grinning while staring at itachi's fight.

Sakura turned back towards Itachi, sasuke, and Naruto, she then felt a pang in her gut.

'**Don't even try to help, you'll only get in the way because they would have to protect you'** inner sakura said.

'no, I am not weak…I-I' she then was cut off by inner sakura again

'**you couldn't even help ino'**, that hit a spot in sakura

'I AM STRONG' she thought angrily at inner

'**then lets prove it, CHA!' **inner sakura yelled getting excited as sakura ran over to help.

Itachi smirked as he saw the konoichi run over to help"Hello little blossom" he then looked at sasuke with a smirk" Little brother, in order to beat me you need the help of a weak konoichi who is probably even stronger then you"

Sasuke grew even more angry and looked at sakura "I don't need your weak help, stay out or else you'll get hurt!" he then charged at itachi releasing the final stage of the curse mark, who easily dodged his little brother's attempts to hurt him.

Sakura stood there speechless 'I guess some things never do change about you sasuke, ne?'

'**Don't let him talk to us like that! Show him our strength'** inner sakura yelled pissed off by what sasuke said to them.

Sakura closed her eyes, her heart dropped when she heard Naruto scream out in excruciating pain. She opened her eyes in horror of what she might see.

Sasuke had missed Itachi with his chidori and hit Naruto who also had charged at Itachi, sasuke still had his arm through Naruto which he quickly pulled out and charged at Itachi once more not caring that he gave Naruto a fatal wound that lay next to his heart.

Sakura ran over to Naruto screaming his name in fear of seeing yet another friend die. She quickly held him and tried to heal him but the damage was done and Naruto would die, but that still never stopped sakura from trying to save him. "no…No NO DAMMIT! Naruto stop bleeding…c'mon" She cried out as her feeble attempts to save Naruto went on.

"sorry..Sakura" Naruto whispered with blood flowing from his mouth "please…I have something…to give…you"

"shh don't speak, I will heal you up in no time" she stared at the wound concentrating more on it desperately.

Naruto grabbed his stomach where the kyuubi seal lay with one hand then grabbed sakura's stomach in the same area. Sakura did nothing as she concentrated on healing her dying friend. "I'm sorry…I hope…you forgive me..at least now you can protect those who I wasn't able too…Hinata"Sakura glanced at his face realizing that he meant Hinata had died, she slowly cried even more now. Naruto closed his eyes and his hands started to glow from his stomach and the seal markings moved from his stomach across his body and onto sakura's stomach, she wasn't paying attention as she had went back to trying to heal him. Sakura didn't want to lose her last best friend, the one who has been there for her for some many years and she couldn't even save him. Naruto's eyes opened when he was done and smiled "goodbye Sakura…you were always a good…sister…to me" Naruto went limp into a lifeless state…dead.


	3. The hate of a blossom blooms

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Hey guys thanks for reading this so far, I am really into this story myself and I am going to try and update this story as much as I can since it is summer break now(yay), so here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy .**

Sakura's eyes widened in fear as she watched her best friend and only person she considered a brother fall into a world of emptiness.

"NO!!" she screamed while looking down with a horror stricken face. "No…no…" she slowly whispered to herself, slowly she bent her head down as she hid her face with her bangs as the rain continues to downpour as if it cries for her as well.

Sasuke and Itachi continue to fight.

"You really have become heartless little brother…but nonetheless are still weak, you would have had a chance against me if you hadn't killed the kyuubi or saddened the konoichi"

"Shut up! Sakura is a weakling and I am strong enough to beat you without their help" sasuke said while charging at Itachi who of course easily dodged his brother's feeble attempts to hurt him." DIE!!" sasuke screamed charging again but was suddenly threw back, not by Itachi, but by sakura's chakra force threw him back.

Itachi smirked as he realized what Naruto did, he gave sakura his demon, but what nobody knew was that sakura already had a demon sleeping inside of her since birth and had just been awakened by the nine tailed fox demon, in which formed a powerful mix nobody would expect little sakura could hold.

Sakura still sat hunched over naruto's motionless body still laying half on her lap. A dark pinkish with a flow of red chakra engulfed her whole body.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at sakura "S-Sakura?"

Sakura's face looked up at sasuke, anger covered her face as the once bright and happy green eyes were lay dark pink with slit pupils with no white surrounding but red (if you remember gaara's demon, the shukaku, his eyes were yellow with black instead of white, basically instead of black, red). She looked at sasuke with so much hate he stumbled backwards as fear bubbled up on the inside of him. (Ha-ha, that's what you get sasuke for calling her weak so many times; it comes to bite you in the rear end)

"S-Sakura, what's happening to you?" he didn't like the fact she looked at him in that way. He suddenly got a flashback of the 12 year old sakura whos smiled at him cheerfully calling him sasuke-kun. At this moment he wished that happiness would replace these eyes that were filled with so much hate and misery.

Sakura finally realized her surge of power and smiled sadly.

'He always did try to help me become stronger' then of course it faded when she remembered why Naruto wasn't standing next to her with his usual determined shining eyes as he puts forth everything he has in order to protect everyone. Anger filled her eyes once again.

"I hate you.." she whispered towards sasuke in almost a voice that was not her own, it was full of hate, anger and pure demonic power.

Sakura suddenly charged at sasuke with a speed even Itachi could on see as a blur with his sharingan.

"YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME AND NOW YOU WILL DIE!!" she yelled at sasuke who didn't have time to respond to sakura's speed.

'It's way faster then even lee's speed without his weight, if somebody doesn't stop her she's going to kill me' Sasuke thought as sakura started punching and kicking and not even giving him a chance to even land. (almost like when lee was fighting in the chuunin exams against gaara after opening his five chakra gates, or whatever the called them)

Itachi smirked and grabbed the konoichi almost with trouble before she finished off his brother, he put his face close to her ear, his hot breath tickled her but she showed no response.

"Im sorry blossom but Im the one who is supposed to kill my foolish brother" Itachi whispered in her ear.

"Then do so and make his death a miserable one at that for what he did to Naruto…" sakura whispered angrily that he had taken away her chance at revenge.

"Not yet" Itachi whispered and leaned back and looked in her eyes with the manyakugan(sp?) to make her pass out but sakura stared fiercely back into his eyes showing it had no affect on her.

'What, impossible, this konoichi is really something' Itachi smirked and before she could do anything else he struck a senbon in her neck and she instantly fell unconscious in itachi's arms.

At this time, sasuke slowly stood up after regaining consciousness to see sakura's unconscious body in itachi's arms.

"Sakura!" he ran over and went to attack Itachi but he quickly dodged his attacks still holding sakura.

"Too slow… why would you try to save this girl when she wants to kill you, and was about to if I hadn't stopped her." Sasuke stopped hearing this.

'sakura was about to kill me…itachi had to stop her…why would Itachi keep me alive?' sasuke thought with a confused look. Sasuke glance at sakura's unconscious face and he then only realized that he really didn't want sakura to hate him, he remembered the sakura who would always stand by his side no matter what he did or say to her.

Itachi had a sudden plan that he knew if sakura woke up in the Akatsuki base it would be difficult to keep her there, or better yet, not attack and kill them all. He knew he needed to get her to come to him on her own free will, so he slowly set her down on the ground and before sasuke could do anything, he left.

**(Okay, I was going to stop here but I wasn't that tired, I mean about almost 1am isn't that late, I still have something left in me to type…coffee…yay for coffee)**

Sasuke was surprised at his brother's actions. He ran over to sakura and removed the senbon and slowly picked her up and ran her straight to the hospital to make sure she was alright since he didn't know what else Itachi did to her.

He reached the hospital and handed her over to a nurse and then another nurse dragged him into another room to check him out as well.

**with Akatsuki**

Itachi stood before leader with the rest of the Akatsuki as he finished up his reporting on what happened to the kyuubi.

"I think something was triggered by the nine tails fox that was laying dormant inside of the konoichi that had already existed within her…she had dark pink chakra leader, could that mean she is the 'one'?"

Leader nodded(but its not like they could see, he hides in shadows) "This means we cant take her by force as usual, we must allow her to join us on her own free will, if we try to force her she will become a major threat with 'that' ability"

Everyone nodded with a knowing understanding and then left.

Leader sat down and started to think, a smirked played at his lips as he thought about when the konoichi's power would be under his command.

**back with sakura**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around to figure out where she was. She sat up realizing she was in a hospital bed, pain shot to her head, she gripped her head as chakra seeped out of her and the room shook with the force of it.

Nurses rushed in followed by tsunade.

"Sakura! Calm down, you need to stop!" Tsunade yelled at sakura, her hands started glowing green and she grabbed sakura's forehead and sakura instantly felt relief as the room settled and the strange chakra went away.

"W-What's happening to me tsunade" sakura whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

"Naruto's fox demon has done something to you…we don't know what yet it did but something just isn't right with your chakra anymore, every slight feeling can set it off and could in turn destroy everything." Tsunade took a deep breath "Sakura, some of us believe after reading your reports on were you originally come from, we found out your adopted…we have no clue but we are finding you real parents to get the story behind this…but just so you know…your appearance, its kind of…changed as well" tsuandes voice was a mere whispered as she said this as her eyes averted sakura's widened eyes.

"What? How?" she got up and ran to the bathroom. Her pastel pink hair was now dark pink that faded to a blood red at the tips, her green eyes were darker and had a ring of dark pink and red on the outside of the of her slitted pupils. The other strange change she noticed was that her body had grew more mature and now her chest area was smaller then tsunade's but very close to the same, she also had a strange marking on her face that started from her stomach where naruto's seal lay but these markings were strange and stretched up on her body where it ended on her lower neck just above her collar bone.

She didn't know what to do, her innocent eyes look so evil and just looking at herself she shivered in fear. Her face had narrowed giving her more of a mature look. She sighed and walked back towards her hospital bed where tsunade stood by still in deep thought, nurses long had left.

"tsunade…why me…why didn't I die instead of Naruto and ino" she whispered. Tsunade started to have tears fall from her face, she knew Naruto died, but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt every time she heard it. She suddenly had a flashback of her little brother and her boyfriend Dan, and then she remembered giving them all a kiss on the forehead and the necklace, she cried harder as she started to feel at fault.

Sakura saw tsunade cry harder and she felt even more tears well up "sasuke will pay" was all sakura said before laying down on her bed as tears left her but not making a sound.

After Tsunade mention sasuke's name she couldn't help feel confused, the only reason she knew anything was because she saw the seal on sakura's stomach. She stared at sakura for a second.

"sakura, I want you stay be here for a couple more days while we figure out completely what's happening to you" then tsunade walked out.

Tsunade spotted sasuke as he was about to knock on the door.

"T-Tsunade-sama..is sakura alright?"

Tsunade gave the younger Uchiha a look remembering what sakura had said last.

"Come with me to my office" she said in a stern voice.

Sasuke sighed and followed tsunade to her office where he closed the door behind him.

"I want a **very** detailed report on what happened today" she said as she sent him a stern look.

Sasuke sighed as he started with his report on the days event, of course he altered it a bit on not saying anything about ino or the fact he saw sakura try to heal him, he played it off as if it was an accident and that sakura just found it hopeless to try to save him, tsunade in a state of tears after hearing it believed in every word.

Tsunade turned around after hearing the report, to look outside to see what was left of the village she was supposed to put her life on the line for, but what she didn't see was the smirk sasuke gave to her turned back.

'so foolish' sasuke thought as he slowly started to come up with a plan so that he could still seem like he is still loyal to this village and make sakura not…

**Okay, well, this chapter is done, hope you guys aren't too confused, please review, it made me feel special and that's what originally motivated me to type before I had planned on it, you guys inspire me to type and so I hope you all review on this story and give me any helpful suggestions**

**Jan e, Hanami**


	4. controlling matters

**Disclaimer********this is getting annoying) I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Thanks for the reviews so far, I especially loved the one about sasuke getting raped by a rusted pipe, love it (may consider it j/k) but back to the story, as some have notice I try to update every single day and I want to see if everyone loves the idea of sakura with Itachi or if there is any other suggestions (even though this is my first Naruto fanfic and I wanted it to be a itachixsakura one, but its up to the reader's decision)**

Sakura sat up in the hospital thinking "Naruto" she sadly whispered as tears welled up in her eyes "Im so sorry" she closed her eyes and continued to softly cry. She suddenly felt weak considering the fact that she couldn't protect her dearest friend from death. Sakura curled up under the covers and quietly sobbed onto her pillow, and then tsunade knocked on her door then slowly walked into the room.

Tsunade sighed, she was not really wanting to say this but she had to "Sakura, you are like a daughter to me, ever since your parents died I was there for you, I took you under my wing and showed you the way of healing…so why didn't you save Naruto? Why didn't you do it?" Tsunade asked as tears welled in the hokage's face, she closed her eyes "You may go home for now till we know what to do with you" and then tsunade left a confused sakura.

Sakura stared at the closed door wide eyed and then she closed her eyes 'everyone around me dies and I can't even stop it, what use am I know?'

'**STOP, stop doubting us, she probably doesn't know the whole story, she doesn't know how hard we tried to bring the dobe back.'** Inner sakura said quietly, not being loud for once which outer sakura was thankful for.

Sakura gathered what little things that were at the hospital and went home. When she got there she went straight to her parents room and burst into tears "mom…dad…ino…Naruto…everyone…please come back to me…I don't know what to do anymore without you guys" After an hour of crying she got up and started to pack a bag, not wanting to stay in konoha any longer without friends and especially not with sasuke, the one who cause two major friends in one day. She was so close to rookie nine and ever since her parents died she isolated herself from anyone but them, they were all she had, now only her and sasuke remained.

After she finished packing she got up and took one last shower in her home for years. After she got out she dressed in a dress that was the same as her regular outfit but black and with still the white haruno clan symbol.

She picked up her bag and left her house. Just as the village gates came into view she saw the one person she didn't want to see at this time, sasuke.

Sakura could feel the anger boil up in her but she controlled herself as to not let her powers waver out of control.

Sasuke looked at her from staring at the ground in deep thought "sakura" he said with a growing smirk as he noticed the bag on her back "Your leaving I am guessing, good, that will give me all the better reason to kill you, I could tell your dear tsunade-sama that you were fleeing from konoha promising to become a missing nin, while I being a good konoha shinobi stop you, with my newly gained manyakugan(sp?)"

Sakura shook with rage realizing that the only reason he had that form of sharingan was the fact he had killed Naruto.

"Don't you dare say his name again, or else I will rip your tongue out myself" she said, you could tell by the tone of her voice she was trying to contain her anger but her eyes were already changing color.

Sasuke smirked "you really have gone mad haven't you, well, I guess you were already on your way before, so annoying, I guess I never really noticed since Naruto-baka always stood out more then you, always ranting about how he will be hokage" sasuke chuckled but suddenly gravity suddenly increased and her could barely stand, he looked at sakura who had that same strange chakra coming from her as before.

Sakura snapped at the nickname he used for Naruto and she hatefully glared at sasuke who looked like he could piss himself. Then she remembered that Itachi wanted to kill him, she growled and slowly walked towards sasuke and got close to his ear, "You're lucky your brother is the one to kill you and not me" she leaned back and looked at him with a smirk.

Sasuke smirked and activated his manyakugan (remember he passed out before Itachi tried to use his).

Sakura started to laugh as she felt his trying to use his newly obtained manyakugan, which of course left sasuke confused.

"I doesn't affect me Uchiha, your brother already tried and failed miserably" and with that she hit a pressure point on sasuke's neck and knocked him unconscious, she continued to walk not even caring he lay in the dirt road, she just wanted out of this village.

She started to run after having her heightened senses pick up on ANBU that are patrolling the boarder, her speed was so fast that she had crossed fire country's boarder within a minute.

She almost reached mist village when she decided to stop. She got out her supplies and drank some water and ate some food, she knew someone was watching her but she knew who it was. She sat up against a tree and fell asleep, she knew she was going to have one hell of a day.

**With Itachi**

Itachi sat by a nearby tree watching the pink haired konoichi sleep, he slowly felt a smirk tug on his usually still lips as he noticed that in her fast run she never noticed someone had slashed her forehead protector, but from the looks of things, she had already decided to leave her village so it was only a matter of time before she had done so herself.

'So she did leave her village as expected, now time to take action'

He waited patently for her to wake, he started a small fire so she would get sick, they were near mist and it wouldn't take much for the temperature to drop.

After some time sakura slowly opened her eyes to see a small fire with one Itachi one the other side tending to it with a stick.

"your awake" he stated moving his icy gaze towards her.

"What do you want Itachi, I know you were following me for quite some time now" she said not caring about how dangerous he was at the moment.

'**He's kinda hot, I mean look at the way the fire's glow hits his face'** inner sakura melted in her own thoughts as sakura mentally sweatdropped at inner's behavior.

'not now' she thought back at inner.

"I noticed you have left konoha behind, so that makes you a missing nin, am I correct?" Itachi glanced at sakura with a raised eyebrow.

"yeah so what?"

"As I am sure you know, we are short on member in Akatsuki" he said with a smirk.

Then she realized that he wants her to join them, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"And you want me to join?"

"Percisely" he replied not moving his eyes off of her.

'**She is so beautiful, touch her…c'mon you know you wanna, she looks so hot by that fire...please, just one touch and you will know you want her'** inner Itachi begged for Itachi to make a move on sakura but Itachi was as if he never heard anything.

Inner Itachi pouted and went back to his corner to cry in his misery for never having fun.

Sakura opened her eyes and smiled "Under one condition"

Itachi raised his eyebrow "and what might that be blossom?"

"That I get to kill sasuke with my own hands" she replied firmly.

Itachi slightly nodded "Fine"

'**your right, she is'**inner Itachi quickly tried to get Itachi thinking his way but failed miserably.

"Alright then, I will join" she said with a smirk.

**Back with konoha**

A shinobi quickly ran into tsunade's office with an urgent message.

"What is it?" tsunade asked annoyed someone had bothered her nap.

"We just got word that Haruno has left the village and attack a fellow ninja, sasuke rendering him unconscious, he stated when he woke that she now claims herself as a missing ninja.

Tsunade stared wide eyed in disbelief.

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed, the next chapter if going to be jumping further in time so don't be confused. Please review and tell me what you think and if there is someway to make the story better and iff any of the characters are OOC.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	5. time skip, one year

Well here is chapter 5 and hope you enjoy enough to review, I know its not long but I promise the next one will be.

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to naruto**

"Sakura, get up, Itachi discovered that it was you who had painted his room pink and decorated his bed in hello kitty, so I suggest you run and hide before he finds you, yeah!" Deidara warned from the other side of sakura's bedroom door, which has yet to be found awake yet.

"DAMMIT!! Deidara! You were supposed to set it up like Kisame did it, not me, but you were too busy with your clay collecting to care about me!" sakura yelled.

'**Someone is being mean to Dei-kun'** inner smirked.

'Not now, we have to hurry or else Itachi will find us' sakura thought back at inner.

Sakura leaped from bed and ran to the bathroom and quickly washed herself and got dressed and ready within 5 minutes. After she was done she couldn't help but glance at the rising sun out her window and smile.

'I've only been here a year and I am already attached to so many criminals, except for Itachi, we would be close if it weren't for the fact that he looks like that thing back at konoha' Sakura thought.

"You really shouldn't space out like that blossom, not even for a moment" Itachi's hot breath heated the back of her neck as a shiver went down her spine.

"You really shouldn't intrude into other's room, it's quite rude" sakura said while turning around with a smirk on her face.

"I could say the same to you, especially when you redecorate it" Itachi said with his face portraying nothing.

"If you say that so emotionlessly I can't help but think that you're okay with it." Her smirk growing bigger.

'**Ooh, your gonna get it now, I can feel something other then sexiness coming from him dear and I would say its agitation'** inner sakura smirked.

'He needs to show something, we cant have him reminding me of that thing or else he will find his room painted in rainbow colors and themed telletubbies' Sakura smirked with her new found idea 'That will work great with Kisame'

"Blossom, you're spacing out again" Itachi turned around and headed for the door "I want my room returned to its original state before you had your fun with it by lunch" and with that he was gone.

Sakura crossed her arms **'Who does he think he is trying to boss us around, he's hot but we could easily kick his butt' **Inner sakura ranted with a shaking fist.

'Stop calling him hot, he looks too much like the thing its sickening' sakura mentally screamed.

'**But he is and you know there is nothing you can do about it but admire the fact he is SO much hotter then the thing'** Inner said growing hearts everywhere while hugging a picture of Itachi.

'True, but he still looks way too much like that thing in konoha for my liking…let's just get this day over with if we're lucky without coming across itachi, and if luck is on our side maybe even a mission, or even tease kisame with my new idea of decorating his room' Sakura thought happily.

'**Yay! Tease Kisame, wait, I want a mission too, ooh, maybe a mission with kisame so we can tease him at the same time kick some major butt'** Inner sakura said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Sakura sighed and decided to get some breakfast and go and meditate in the garden she somehow manage to talk the organization into starting for her. It had all sorta of exotic plants and flowers along with 5 huge cherry blossom trees.

Sakura made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat, more then likely she would have to make food for everyone since nobody ever cooked and always made her do it anyways.

Sakura saw a flash of blonde hair on her way to the kitchen.

"DEI-KUN!!" Sakura yelled out.

Deidara turned around and smiled with his eyes closed "Hi Saku-chan, yea-"

Suddenly sakura's fist connected with the side of deidara's head as a new bump slowly grew.

"Why didn't you distract Itachi so I could've made my escape, now I have to fix his room, which he is delusional if he thinks I will, so anyway I guess I forgive you" Sakura smiled then left to finish her way to the kitchen leaving a confused deidara behind.

'That girl and her mood swings, yeah' deidara thought as he rubbed his new bump on his head.

As soon as sakura walked into the kitchen she wished she never did, Itachi sat there with a mission scroll and just by looking at his smirk told her it was a mission for just them two.

"oh Hi Itachi, seems like your busy and I found out I am not hungry anymore, see'ya" She turned to leave but itachi's voice stopped her.

"Blossom, me and you have a mission that I think you will like going on…it has to do with visiting Konoha"

Sakura turned around with a determined filled smirk.

"When do we leave?"

"Tonight"

You opened it.  
Okay now, play it truthfully. 

Well it is done, its not very long but I hope it is enough for now, I might not update tomorrow but I promise that chapter 6 will be much longer(I hope), this chapter didn't have much of anything in it, just mainly babble babble so please don't yell at me. Please review, usually when people review it helps me write more knowing that people are reading it and liking it.

Ja ne, Hanami


	6. Mission Interruptions

**Well, here it is, it might not be as long as promised, but I didn't have much time so I got what I could down, hope you like.**

Sakura sat in one of the five cherry blossom trees in the garden, she didn't take that long in getting ready, and she is just waiting for Itachi to tell her it is time to go.

'Konoha, I wonder just how much you have changed in a year' she thought to herself.

'**Who cares about how much it has changed, we get to go kick some major sasuke butt'** inner yelled out in excitement.

'DON'T SAY HIS NAME, he doesn't deserve a name, he isn't even human in my eyes anymore' sakura thought with a glaring at nothing in particular.

"Why are you glaring saku-chan, yeah?" a voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked down to see Deidara sitting down at the base of the tree looking up at her with a smile. "Aren't you going to konoha today, you should be smiling, yeah, you get your revenge, it Itachi lets you right now, yeah"

Sakura smiled slightly just for deidara, "I was just thinking of Naruto again and what it did"

"Ah, I see, yeah" deidara knew she was talking about when sakura called someone it, heck everyone at Akatsuki did. "Well Itachi wants to see you now, yeah, I think it is close to the time you guys leave, and he still wants to talk about the mission to you, yeah"

Sakura jumped down from the tree and smiled at deidara "Thank Dei-kun"

Deidara smiled and waved at sakura's retreating form.

'Itachi should really tell her, yeah' deidara thought sadly 'But then it will only cloud her thoughts during the mission, yeah'

**Back with sakura**

Sakura made her way towards itachi's room; she knocked on the door and waited till she heard a quiet "come in". Sakura walked in and saw Itachi sitting in a chair as if waiting just for her.

"You wanted to see me, no doubt about the mission today?"

Itachi nodded "This mission is one of stealth; we must not be seen if we can help it, so that means under any circumstances are you to search out sasuke, we are only there to gather information."

Sakura glared and could feel her anger rising "Then why are two Akatsuki members going" 'And why can't I get my revenge'.

Itachi smirked "Leader said we could gather more information with two, we are to split up, he told me to pick a member to go with me, I decided you since Kisame has a head of bricks when it comes to stealth"

Sakura turned to leave "I don't care what you or leader says, I will kill that vermin when we get there"

"Sakura, we are being sent on this missing to see if it is true that sasuke, the new hokage, has revived previous hokages along with rookie nine as an army, we want to see who they plan to strike first." Sakura stopped dead in her tracks with the mention of her friends, Itachi new if he said something of the rookie nine she would listen. "When I say that, that also means that Naruto was brought back" Sakura looked at the ground, she could feel her eyes burning as tears threatened her.

"Why? Why would he do such a thing, and why would Tsunade make it hokage when he destroyed the dream to become hokage from someone else"

Itachi smirked "My brother had Tsunade fooled, but that doesn't matter right now, we need to discover this ourselves, can you handle yourself?"

Sakura thought for a moment, even if they were dead she wanted, no needed to see her friends again, but she didn't know if she would be able to hide in the shadows. Sakura smirked "Of course, when do we leave?"

Itachi nodded "Now if you are ready"

Sakura turned around to face him, tears completely hidden "of course I am"

**TWO HOURS LATER 5 Miles from Konoha**

Itachi stood next to sakura on a tree "Are you sure you can handle yourself?" Itachi looked at sakura.

Sakura turned to Itachi and smiled "Yeah, let's hope I don't loose control of my chakra though, you should know how it can get sometimes"

Itachi smirked at the memory.

**Flashback**

"_Itachi I hate you, why can't I go to Konoha now!! I want to kill it and be done with this pain" Sakura yelled as she fell to her knees, it has been 3 months since she joined them, it was time when they promised that she would get a chance to kill sasuke, but now finds out that they wont let her at this moment, they told her that she wasn't ready._

_Sakura held her face in her hands as she cried out, her mixed chakra bursting out and knocking everyone around her back, deidara hit a tree and broke a leg and two ribs, Kisame hit the tree that wasn't too far from deidara and broke his shoulder plate and was left unconscious, and last, Itachi flew back and hit a big boulder which broke 3 ribs, which one punctured his lung and broke his leg, after healing, the three didn't go around sakura for weeks, except deidara, who was her best friend._

**End flashback**

"Just don't get emotional here, its not the time for it., sakura" Itachi said quietly.

"yeah, yeah whatever, its not my fault someone back then broke their promise" Sakura turned towards Itachi "You do know that if I see it, I will kill it and you wont be able to stop me"

Itachi nodded seeing the seriousness in her eyes

'I will just send a bunshin to follow her and make sure things run smoothly' Itachi thought as they headed out towards konoha.

Sakura could see the gates and remembered her, Naruto, and it's first mission and how much they were happy to see this sight. Sakura shook the thoughts out of her head.

'Cant think like that, I made a promise…well not really a promise, but I gave my word to Itachi, as much as I hate to admit it, I do feel some attachment to him, even though he doesn't feel the same, its just, nothing between us can happen till I kill it' sakura thought as she made her way through konoha in the shadows, she hid her chakra very well hoping that nobody would sense her.

She already knew she had one of itchi's bunshin following her but that didn't matter.

'This place had become so…quiet and dead like…what happened here' sakura thought while looking at the empty streets where people should be walking and children playing, but nothing was there. Sakura felt a chill run up her spine.

'Not god sign, usually something is wrong when I feel this' she trned around to see itachi's bunshin suddenly disappear 'Oh no' she quickly gave up stealth and started to make her way towards the way Itachi set off to.

She could sense itachi's chakra and could tell he was fighting.

As Sakura made her way to the area Itachi was fighting she felt a suddenly déjà vu. Then she realized, he is fighting where Naruto died. Determination filled her as she ran even quicker.

When she got to the opening her heart dropped, there lay Itachi severely beaten trying to pick himself back up as he faced his opponent who was about ten yards from him with a smirk on his face.

'He is going to die if I don't help him' Sakura thought, then suddenly realizing the opponent and not Itachi, her rage started to build up as she muttered the name she swore never to say till she faced him for her revenge…

"Sasuke"

**Well, that's it. Hope you like it and please review I appreciate it when people do, it makes me feel special, I will update, hopefully, tomorrow but I warn you guys now, I am not good with fight scenes, but I will try my hardest, till then…**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	7. revengepostponed or forgotten?

**Hey, I decided since I disappointed probably all my readers because I promised a long chapter and gave them a chapter that wasn't that long, I decided to add a new chapter, I hope you guys like this one and just to let you know, its being typed after 1am and I just got back from having coffee with some friends, so if there is many mistakes I am so sorry that I am burning your eyes with bad grammar. But back to business, I hope you guys enjoy this and review on it so I feel better about my broken promise to you guys.**

Sakura looked at the smirking sasuke as she could feel her power swirl inside her as if begging to be released from where she confines it.

"Hello sakura, isn't it such a lovely day for killing, ne?" Sasuke asks with some twisted smile as he steps closure to Itachi "I can tell by the way you looked directing at my brother first and didn't even realize he was fighting me till you snapped out of your thoughts, you care for him, you care for the killer, and to think you don't hate him from what he has made me into"

Sakura could feel something twist inside her with each step he took "You did that to yourself, he made you decisions and left you to make your own, he gave you opportunity while you only took what you thought was expected from you, just like I have made my decision to kill you, and with each step you only prolong the torture I promise to give you" sakura said as she could feel her chakra ready to burst at any second.

'I said I would control myself, Itachi but I don't think I can much longer, seeing you in this state…what are you doing to me' sakura's eyes started to change color to her demonic looking ones as her body started to glow reddish dark pink.

"You might want to stop right there…something inside me wants to kill you even though we promised to wait…but then again I said if I saw you I would kill you…so lets get this over with right sasuke" Sakura's chakra busted out as she let go of her control.

A flicker of fear went over sasuke's face.

'Shit, its even more powerful then I remember it being' were the first thoughts that entered the younger uchiha's mind when her saw the tremendous chakra emitting from the small konoichi.

Suddenly sakura flashed away and before sasuke could even try to look for her he was slammed into a tree just by a chakra blast from the konoichi as she bent over to check on Itachi, sasuke suddenly felt jealous as he remembered all the times she would make sure he was alright before anything.

'He will be alright just as long as sasuke doesn't do anything else to him…I could heal him now, I would just have to put a barrier around us with my chakra but that would give him the chance to gather some of his own allies in which we came to see if it were really the rookie nine…which I am hoping was just rumors' Sakura thought as she first put a red barrier with a swirl of dark pink around her and Itachi and then started to heal him.

Sasuke saw this as his chance as he sent some type of signal into the air.

'I cant wait to see the pain in her face when she sees them again' sasuke thought with a smirk 'I wonder what she will do when they attack her and leave her no choice but to fight them back'

Sakura smiled after only taking 5 minutes to heal Itachi, she couldn't help but thank her tremendous chakra reserves and Tsunade's training.

Sakura looked where sasuke waited for her to return to him, which was odd because she knew he knew she could kill him within a second, which meant he was waiting for something that was on its way.

Her heart nearly dropped at the people that came from the forest, tears formed in her eyes as she saw the lifeless but still moving faces of her previous close friends, her most precious friends turned into nothing but lifeless killing machines.

Sakura knew sasuke revived them not only for their strength but also he knew that she wouldn't be able to hurt them since they meant so much to her and seeing them standing was already weighing down her heart.

Sasuke smirked "I do believe you have met these people before, except they wont be helping you this time, and they wont hold back against you either, since there minds are long gone with their souls"

Sakura suddenly felt something within her stir.

'**It's not them sakura, it may be their bodies but their souls aren't there anymore, they will forgive you just as long as you kill sasuke and put their bodies to rest'** inner said as she could feel outer's pain, she never felt outer in so much pain since she was created, she just wanted it to stop since they were both in one.

'I know that, but it's still just seeing their faces, it will be hard but I must in order to protect my newfound precious one' she thought as she glanced at itachi's unconscious body.

Sakura looked at sasuke with determination in her face which made sasuke take a step back in surprise.

'W-What? What's with that look she is giving me, damn, me and my big mouth, almost right after I said that last thing she suddenly gave me this look just after looking at Itachi' sasuke hissed at himself for being stupid.

Sasuke signaled for the seven shinobi to attack sakura.

Sakura sadly smiled "I'm sorry for this guys" Suddenly through a burst of chakra she did a set of handseals and whispered the name of the jutsu. The sky suddenly started to rain cherry blossom petals and with as soon as someone moved the petals around them turned into razor sharp petal sharped knives and quickly hit them.

After everyone had already moved a little and was impaled with countless petal shaped razor knives(okay, don't kill me, but I put the fact that Sakura is named after cherry blossom trees and byakuya kuchiki-no idea if that is how you spell his name, not very good speller- from bleach banki).

Sakura had tears fall from her face as she looked upon their faces as they slowly died once again, but as she saw Naruto and Ino's face she lost it and fell to her knees crying hard.

'They couldn't even dodge it, they didn't even try, the only thing they were probably programmed to do was try to kill me…dammit, I couldn't even save them the first time now I will be the cause of their death the second time around'

'**DAMMIT! It's not your fault so shut up about it, the only person who is at fault is sasuke and he is getting away as we sit here sobbing over uncontrollable matters'** inner spoke madly tha sasuke is actually started to walk away with a smirk on his face.

"I always knew you would be weak in such times, to many damn emotions, right Sakura?" sasuke's voice cut through her thoughts, she looked angerly up at sasuke.

"You used them, our friends, the ones we grew up with, the ones who had dreams to make something great about themselves…HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO NARUTO, FIRST YOU KILL HIM THEN YOU TAKE HIS DREAM…DIE UCHIHA!!" Sakura got up and rushed at sasuke at her top speed and before sasuke could even flinch he was being flung in a direction and in less then a second was smashed into a different, it happened so many times he didn't know what was going on after he realized sakura was going to kill him if it didn't stop soon, the only thing he could feel was pain, a constant pain till suddenly the beating stopped and he was slammed into a rock with an angry glowing sakura glaring hatefully at him.

Sakura grabbed his neck but didn't choke him, she was just holding him up so he wouldn't fall "You death will be filled with so much pain, but right now I need to find out whom you also resurrected with that snakes forbidden jutsu."

Sasuke just smirked as he was about to fall unconscious "Didn't you notice that not a single person left in the village isn't outside…I used hem to bring back..everyone…my clan, your friends and every other shinobi that died, even the ones that were still living were killed and brought back for the sole purpose of becoming my puppet, I knew they would let the fact they knew you get into the way of killing you" Sasuke let a small chuckle escape his mouth before sakura slowly squeezed his neck.

"Bastard" she hissed as she now realized why the village felt dead, because it was.

Sakura used her other hand as it glowed a strange color and held it to sasuke's temple as her chakra slowly went to his eyes.

"I hope this hurts you as much as the pain you have brought me, and just to let you know what I am going to do first, I will slowly burn your sharingan, slowly just so you can feel the pain of losing the only thing that even considers you an Uchiha, then I am going to slowly burn ever cell in your body one by one till I am satisfied with your screams of pain and begs for a quicker death" she whispered in his ear before her chakra probed its way to his eyes and within a second she could satisfying hear a blood screeching scream coming from Sasuke as her chakra slowly burn at his eyes.

Itachi slowly opened his eyes at sasuke's screams and saw sasuke pinned to a rock by sakura who was doing something to his temples with a really dark pink chakra. He made his way towards sakura till he realized she was torturing him and knowing her abilities as a medic he knew she was burning his sharingan, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You are becoming him if you take your revenge, it wont bring them back if you kill him, torture him, nothing will, sakura, just live with it, don't let this want for revenge to control you" Itachi whispered to sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened as they went to their normal color.

'H-he's right, if we get bent on revenge we will become just like him' She thought in surprise, she let go of sasuke's neck which he quickly fell to the ground and was unconscious from all the pain he received.

"I-I'm sorry Itachi, I don't know…I mean, I just don't know what to do anymore, he took it from me…everything and this feeling wont go away" she whispered as tears formed in her eyes as she looked at him "I just don't know what to do anymore with my life now that I have nothing anymore"

"So what am I and the rest of Akatsuki now…nothing to you anymore, you disappoint me cherry blossom" Itachi said with a growing smirk.

"Your right, I have Dei-kun, fishy-kun, and the rest back…home" She said with a sad smile as she realized she has a new home for one full year and she never really saw it till now.

Itachi nodded "We should head back now, did you get the information like planned"

Sakura nodded "apparently sasuke has turned the entire village to living puppets for his army, the only thing I didn't get was whom he plans to attack, but I have a feeling it was mainly to torture me with the fact he took my home village and turned it into nothing but the walking dead" she looked at him with a sad smile "He even brought back your clan is what he mentioned as well, I guess somewhere down in there he got what he wanted, the clan back"

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he thought of killing his clan once again.

Sakura glanced at sasuke once again "If we kill him all of his puppets will die…again, and this whole thing can be resolved" she looked at him with a strange look "Do you want to kill him or should I?"

Itachi looked at he for awhile then at sasuke's unconscious form.

Itachi sighed "we should…"

**Well, that's it for now, now I need people to tell me if I should kill sasuke off now or go with the secret plot I have planned.**

**So please review and tell me what you guys think so far, towards the end innocent sakura came back, you know, the one who doesn't like killing and doesn't like what sasuke has done with his life as it is controlled by revenge, but anyway, PLEASE on knees begging Review, it makes me feel special and it makes me like typing this story knowing the fact people like and respond to my story.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	8. Author's Note

**Im sorry to say this but I will probably not updating this story for almost a week(maybe less) because I wont be near a computer for awhile, my birthday is coming up in a week and also the fourth of july is Wednesday so that means I probably wont be at home for a week.**

**BUT…just because I wont be able to type, I will still write out a chapter on paper whenever I am bored and decide to continue.**

**If you have any suggestions or anything like that you could email me and hopefully help me out….**

**I will update as soon as I get back and it will probably be the longest chapter because I will be writing randomly of almost a week.**

**Have a nice 4****th**** of july and I hope to hear from my readers when I get back.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	9. Plotting inner

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long, so many things happened but I am back and I hope you enjoy this chapter I put together, enjoy**

Itachi sighed "We should leave him here but after I set a mind connection on him so we can tell if he will attack us or exactly find out his true intentions"

Sakura looked at Itachi confused about the mind connection thing, she has never heard of such a thing.

Itachi could easily see the confusion but was thankful the fact she would be leaving sasuke alive hasn't sunk in very deep yet.

"The true intention of this mission was information, so leader gave me a scroll to use on sasuke that would connect his mind with the user, but he altered it so that only the user can retrieve stuff through the connection and not the other person, so I can read sasuke's thoughts but he cant read mine. So leader sent me and I picked you as my partner to see if you were truly ready to go against sasuke and still follow orders and leave him alive"

Sakura looked away

'**Dammit, he tricked us, damn you, you sexy Uchiha! Screw him and his orders, lets kill sasuke!'** Inner sakura raged.

'No, at least not yet, I would like to show Itachi that my emotions don't control me and I can handle myself in a situation like this' Sakura replied disappointed that she wouldn't be able to kill sasuke yet.

Inner smirk as a new idea sprouted in her head.

'**Hey Outer, no killing but he never said anything about torture, I say we take his most prized possession, his eyes, I came up with a way we can absorb his sharingan without Itachi seeing it, plus whatever you did to his eyes made it a lot easier'**

'And how exactly did you develop this way?' Sakura thought with mild interest, she really didn't need the sharingan.

'**Let's just say I don't sit around with all this knowledge you shoved at me and did nothing with it' **Inner smirked proudly.

Sakura turned to Itachi "I just want to do one more thing to his eyes, let's just say it's a way to bring him to me easier, then you can do what you want." Itachi felt unsure but didn't show it.

"Fine but hurry" He said getting the scroll ready.

Sakura went to sasuke and did her work quickly as she just let inner take control and do what she had planned before Itachi could look up and see what she did.

"What did you do?" Itachi was curious.

"finish destroying the sharingan" She lied, "Take make him want revenge".

Itachi didn't say anything and finished with the scroll preparations and did the necessary handseals. Sakura watched closely without knowing inner writing the scroll markings down and also which handseals to do. Itachi drew a kanji sign on sasuke's forehead and one on his own and did the final handseal. Both seal drew dark blue and then turned black then disappeared.

"Alright lets get back to base now" Itachi said getting up while grabbing the now blank scroll.

Sakura nodded and then they were both on their way back to base.

'**Cant wait to pick on kisame'** Inner smirked already coming up with plans.

'Not yet, now that we have the sharingan we must train with it and get used to using it in battle' Sakura thought.

Inner gave a pouting look, **'But if it wasn't for me we wouldn't even have it. I want to pick on kisame and maybe Itachi too, just for alittle while, I already came up with a good plan'**

Sakura sighed mentally and gave in '2 hours when we get back, no more than that'

Inner did a victory dance and quickly nodded to outer's words.

'**That's all I need' **Inner smirked mischievously.

Sakura smiled.

Itachi glanced at sakura 'I wonder why she smiled' he thought curiously

'**And why would THE Itachi want to know why lady sakura is smiling? I do believe you care about her and want to get her to smile all the time because of her beauty'** Inner Itachi smirked.

'Nonsense' was all Itachi's reply was.

'**Wow, you do listen'** Inner said surprised.

Itachi mentally sighed and stole another glance at sakura 'What is she doing to me?' He thought

Sakura looked at Itachi and caught him staring at her and smiled.

'**He was staring at us, that means he thinks we are beautiful'** Inner sakura yelled happily.

Sakura just sighed 'Maybe I should try to get close… who am I kidding, Itachi Uchiha wouldn't want me bothering him'

'**Who cares, lets show the dark sexy man the light of love'** inner said full of excitement.

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes and glanced at Itachi again, which he was looking at her but when her noticed her looking back he quickly looked away.

"We will be arriving at base soon" was all Itachi said.

"Let's pick up out pace, I have things I have to do when we get back." Sakura said while picking up her speed which Itachi nodded and followed.

**At base with Itachi**

Itachi was sitting on the branch of the biggest cherry blossom tree starring out at nothing in particular.

'**Itachi you've turned into a love sick puppy, you keep thinking of her, you should really just admit I was right'** Inner said quietly, he was tired from fighting back from Itachi pushing him back in the corner by force.

Itachi mentally sighed 'Don't you ever just go away, your talking is making me weak'

'**No my words are making you realize you do infact care for sakura'** inner said while yawning.

'Hn' was all Itachi replied with.

Itachi jumped down from the tree 'Maybe' and went inside towards the kitchen, dinner should be done soon.

**At base with sakura at arrival**

Sakura went to her room and started to dig through her closet for something.

'**Okay we first need that thing in our hand, that will work beautifully' **inner smirked and continued to instruct sakura on what to grab.

**Dinner time**

Sakura finished the last bit of food, she decided to cook since it would top off whatever she had planned.

Itachi came up behind her and looked over her shoulder to see what she made. His cheek brushed against her's which in return made her blush.

"Why fish based foods? You have never made this before, whats the occasion?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

Sakura just smirked "You'll see"

Itachi knew she had plans for Kisame, her food always said which person she had plans for.

Kisame walked into the door and smelt the food and cringed knowing what it meant, he quickly ran to his room.

Itachi turned and sat at the table.

Itachi mentally did a count down '3…2…' Kisame's girlish scream filled the entire Akatsuki base, Itachi along with sakura smirked.

Kisame ran back to the kitchen and pointed an accusing finger at sakura.

"Y-you didn't…Where are they!" Kisame yelled.

Sakura smiled innocently and held out a plate of food(the fish)

"Fish?" she offered.

Kisame looked terrorfied "You didn't…you didn't cook them did you?"

Sakura just smirked and set the plate down and went to get Itachi and her plate of food.

Kisame went to his room for awhile.

Sakura sat down and started to eat with the smirk never leaving her face.

"These really aren't Kisame's pet fish are they?" Itachi asked

"No, I put them in a tank in my closet" Sakura looked at Itachi almost laughing "He named pink and purple fish"

Itachi smirked "I thought so, and yes I know of their names and colors, I was with him when they were given to him"

Kisame walked into the kitchen depressed looking.

"Jeez Kisame, they were just fish…But I do say the purple with a blue stripe really put up a fight" sakura said and then took a big bite of her food.

Kisame felt rage fill him "I will avenge them!" He yelled as he reached for his sword.

"Why? It's not like they are dead" Sakura asked.

Kisame stopped "What do you mean?" He was truly confused.

Sakura just smirked and continued to eat.

Kisame lost the no patience he had "WHERE ARE THEY!!"

"I'll give them back…after you dress like a woman for a week, and not just dress like one, but act like one as well" Sakura said the smirk never leaving her face.

Kisame's jaw dropped "you've got to be kidding me"

"Do it or you'll never see Bubbles or the rest of them ever again" Sakura stated.

Kisame looked down defeated "Fine, I will do it…but please take care of them while you have them." He looked at sakura seriously "And leave a night light on for them, they are afraid of the dark, and they only eat the pink food flakes, they don't like the other ones" Kisame then left the room.

Itachi just smirked while sakura bust out into a fit of laughter.

'**Yay, I knew my plan would work'** inner sakura cheered.

Sakura regained her composure and glanced at Itachi and smiled.

Itachi couldn't control himself and smiled back, not smirk, but an actual smile.

'**OMG! He actually smiled at us, that is gold proof he likes us, now its up to you to make the move'** inner sakura said excited.

'No, we must train now' Sakura thought. She stood up to leave.

"Sakura" Itachi's voice stopped her.

Sakura turned towards him "yes?"

"I will be staying in your room until you fix mine" Itachi stated.

Sakura stared at him like he was crazy "no"

Itachi smirked and then in a blink of an eye he was right behind her, his hot breath lickled the back of her neck.

"I will be there whether you like it or not" Itachi whispered.

Sakura sighed "You'll be on the floor 6 feet away from my bed and no closer."

Itachi smirked and got closer to her ear "Afraid I might do something sakura? Don't worry, I have my manors, just try to contain yourself" and with that Itachi was gone before she could reply.

'Dammit!' Sakura mentally screamed.

'**Yay! Itachi sleeps in our room tonight, now we can grope him in his sleep'** inner sakura cheered.

'Inner your so perverted, how exactly are you a part of me?'

'**Well'** Inner smirked **'remember that thing Itachi did on sasuke, let's just say I know how to do it'**

Sakura smiled at inner's words 'We should get things ready for tonight then, right inner'

Inner smirked **'of course'**

Sakura went to her room to remake the scroll and practice the hand seals.

'First Kisame and now this, inner I guess I can admit you are useful' sakura thought

'**I know I am'** inner smiled proudly

**Well there it is hope you guys like it, please review and tell me what you think of it.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	10. Authors note2 short

**Sorry to say this but in order to pay someone off for the tv I am getting I need to stay over at my aunts house and go to work with her till Saturday I am sorry I disappointed you guys**

**Ja ne Hanami**


	11. deal with a demon

**OK I am back and hopefully there are no more things to keep me from typing this story, thanks for your patience and I hope you like this, its not long but I hope its enough, enjoy**

Sakura slowly got up from bed and glanced down at Itachi who was still asleep on her floor. She couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked. She slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day.

Itachi felt Sakura go into the bathroom so he got up, he actually slept that night for some reason, not a light sleep but a deep one. He shook his head and got up got dressed with his emergency clothes he originally packed for the mission but since all his clothes were…well too weird for him, he had no choice. He decided to go buy some new clothes later on that day if they weren't assigned a mission.

Itachi made his way to the kitchen to find deidara in a feeble attempt to cook breakfast for everyone, the pancakes were on fire and the eggs he thought were done really weren't and the bacon was nothing but little black strips on the plate.

"Morning Itachi, Yeah" Deidara looked at Itachi skeptical "Why were you sleeping in Saku-chan's room, yeah?"

"Where I sleep does not concern you" Was Itachi said as he sat down and waited for Sakura to come out and fix food since anyone stupid enough to eat deidara's cooking would die.

A couple minutes later sakura walked into the room and held her nose "What are you trying to do dei-kun, kill us??"

Deidara scratch the back of his head sheepishly "Well when I see you cooking it looks easy, so I figured I would try it myself, yeah"

Sakura smiled at Deidara and walked over to where he was and took everything he cooked and threw it in the trash.

"Just go sit and I will have food done soon" Sakura pointed to the table as a direction to go sit.

Deidara nodded and went and sat.

"So how did the mission go, yeah?" Deidara asked curiously, Sakura was technically his partner and Kisame was Itachi but for some reason Itachi always took Sakura instead of kisame.

"It was uhh, successful for leader but not for me" Sakura said quietly.

'**Are you kidding me, it was successful, we got the sharingan and without knowing it Itachi taught us that scroll thingy which we did on him last night, I say we try it out and see what he is thinking'** inner sakura said full of excitement.

'not yet, not when he can see us concentrating, then he would just think of how stupid we look, not until we get the hang of the effects' sakura replied at inner.

Itachi smirked.

Sakura finished food and dished out everyone's plate and set aside a plate for kisame, he didn't eat dinner last night so she knows he will be hungry.

Sakura sat down with her plate and started to eat.

"This is good saku-chan, yeah" Deidara said with a big smile on his face.

Sakura smiled at him and continued to eat "From now n dei-kun, just leave the cooking to me" Deidara nodded.

**With Kisame**

'There is no way I am going out like this' Kisame thought while looking in the mirror, he had a tub top and a mini skirt (thanks to sakura) and a long blue wig which she told him had to be in pigtails. To top everything off, he had makeup and high heels on. He looked like an all out drag queen.

He sighed "This is for you guys, please be safe while in the demon's closet" He whispered and headed out towards the kitchen.

**In Kitchen**

Just as Sakura took a bite of food, kisame walked in and her food went straight into Deidara's face. Sakura burst out into laughter. Deidara soon joined in as he saw Kisame in his new outfit for the week.

Itachi just smirked.

Kisame growled and started to eat his food.

Sakura regained herself and continued to eat.

'**HE ACTUALLY LOOKS LIKE A GIRL!! Well almost, you can still see he is a guy, so he is a drag queen'** inner smirked

Suddenly Itachi spit out his food and everyone looked at him funny. He wiped his mouth and got up and left to go outside.

Sakura suddenly looked pale 'you did see the alteration he did before, right??'

'**uhh what alteration?'**

'The one he did while you did the sharingan thingy'

'**uhh, nope, too busy steeling the sharingan'** inner replied slowly still not getting what sakura was talking about.

'OMG he can read our thoughts! Didn't you hear him when he said that leader told him how to alter it, that is what he was doing while you were getting the sharingan' Sakura started to freak and quickly left the room and went to her room and locked the door.

Sakura concentrated on the seal on her forehead.

**With Itachi outside**

Itachi sat on his usual spot on a cherry blossom tree.

'I cant believe I lost my control like that, I am getting too weak, its just for some reason my thoughts from sakura are weird, she has two voices in her head and its hard to concentrate just on one' Itachi mentally sighed and stared out at the rising sun.

'**Why didn't you punish her like you had planned on for doing that to you while you slept?...Oh I get it, you didn't mind having that done just as long as you could read her thoughts you thought that you might find out if she cares about you just as much as you care about her'** inner Itachi smirked at his discovery.

Itachi ignored inner and just continued to look outward.

'**you cant deny it forever Itachi, and you know that, it will only drag you down' **was inner's last words before going back in his corner to sleep.

**With Sakura**

Sakura's eyes shot open as she finished listening in on Itachi and his inner's conversation. She didn't know what to think.

'**ITACHI CARES FOR US!!'** Inner sakura cheered while twirling around.

Sakura just stared off into space 'I cant believe it' was the only thing running through her mind.

Sakura held her head as a massive headache ran through her head, she groaned in pain and fell back onto her bed. She held her hand to her head and tried to heal her head but it wouldn't work, she closed her eyes and did a force sleep jutsu on her self.

**With Itachi**

Itachi looked back at base 'Sakura's thoughts ended with pain, whats going on with her?'

'**Go check on her, she might be injured or something'** inner Itachi said with worry.

Itachi looked away 'She'll be fine, besides, she locked her door and her thoughts never registered any other person besides her other voice in her head' Itachi reasoned himself to make it so he doesn't have this weird feeling (he's worried).

**Sakura's dream**

Sakura walked around in complete blackness, she looked down at what she was wearing, A silky gown that was split in black and white straight down the middle.

As sakura looked back up there was a small speck of light coming from some place, she started towards the light and was suddenly in the Akatsuki garden surrounded by the cherry blossom trees. She looked at one strangely because Itachi was sitting in one staring out at nothing.

Sakura looked at his face which showed nothing but peacefulness, she smiled and then suddenly was dragged back into the blackness, her screams were unheard by Itachi.

Sakura got up from being dragged and looked around to come face to face with two demons, one was in a cage, the nine tailed, and the other was so weird, it was a phoenix but instead of a red fire, it was dark pink.

Sakura didn't know what to do but stare in awe of the beauty of the phoenix, it wasn't too big but big enough to carry a human comfortably.

"_Sakura, you need to wake up and call for me, it is time for you to be trained, I will train you myself, so that means your first task will be to get rid of that seal you did on your forehead and learn to summon me, I can rid you of the seal myself but summoning me is what your going to have to learn for yourself"_ That phoenix spoke in a strong yet soft voice.

Sakura looked confused "But how will I know how to summon you, don't I have to sign some contract and also what about hand signs?"

"_No worries, I am a part of you, so you only have to summon me your own way, it's the only way for you to see if you are truly ready to be trained by me" _and with that the phoenix disappeared leaving the caged nine tailed and sakura.

Sakura looked at the cage, it was way too small for him and she sorta felt bad, she heard he had such a huge cage when in Naruto.

She suddenly heard it laughing _"You look too weak to be trained by Miyu"_ (Miyu means beauty, gentle/superior)

Sakura crossed her arms "Its not like you'll be helping, I bet you can barely move"

The fox thought for a second _"If I help you train, will you give me a bigger cage?"_

Sakura looked at him surprised and then smirked "What exactly will you teach me"

"_I could teach you Jutsu's shinobi have lost sights on for over hundreds of years"_ He offered.

Sakura thought for a moment, she knew that whatever Naruto did to put the fox here was by making him a part of her almost just like the phoenix, so that means he cant take control but still just wants alittle more space and not be so uncomfortable "Fine"

The fox smiled _"We started tonight after the sun sets, just so this organization doesn't see you doing the stuff I teach you in broad daylight and try to learn it themselves"_

Sakura nodded and the suddenly felt like she was being pulled somewhere. Suddenly her eyes were closed and she was laying on a bed, she slowly opened her eyes as she realized she woke up, the pain returned to her forehead and she ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, the kanji showed black then blue the dark pink the shattered.

Sakura smiled and left as the pain went away completely. She sat down in the middle of her floor on started to meditate, in her mind she felt like she need to learn to communicate with her demons before she tries to learn anything without them telling if she was doing anything right.

**With Itachi**

Itachi heard a couple thoughts from sakura which means she woke up, then suddenly her thoughts rendered pain then nothing, he couldn't contact any of her thoughts at all.

'Impossible, there is no way she could have removed that seal' Itachi thought as he jumped down and got ready to have a talk with his cherry blossom.

**Well that's it for today, hope you guys like it and if you are confused I am sorry and please tell me.**

**I was thinking about doing a oneshot DeidarxSakura but also a oneshot ItachixSakura, so I need help figuring out which to do or if anyone has any other suggestions I am all ears, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Jan ne, Hanami**


	12. Let the training begin

**Sorry I am not posting as much as I was when I started at first, its because I have been sick and sleeping most the time, this morning I felt alright so I decided to type up a chapter and just hope you guys forgive me.**

**If you guys hadn't already saw the link on my profile awhile ago, I drew a picture (not a very good one) of what sakura basically looks like, it even has the outfit I gave her (I didn't type the description cause I'm lazy and I couldn't think of a way xp), alright, back to the main point of me typing the story, enjoy.**

'Regular thinking'

'**Inner thinking'**

'Nine tailed talking in sakura head'

'_The phoenix, Miyu'_ (If I put her in this)

Sakura stood in the kitchen, she decided to get something to eat before she went and trained in the forest, she figured out how to at least talk to nine tails but the phoenix Miyu was still out of her reach.

She sat down with a bowl of ramen, ever since she lost Naruto she loved to eat ramen, she figured she would eat it in his memory because whenever they ate ramen together she forgot all her troubles and was constantly smiling brightly, Naruto just had that affect on her.

As she was taking a bite of ramen Itachi walked into the kitchen, the way he was looking at her she knew he was looking for her.

Itachi sat down across from her and smirked "so how did you do it Blossom, how did you get rid of the seal that connected us, I thought that is what you wanted since you're the one who did it?"

Sakura swallowed her food "I don't know what your talking about Itachi and stop calling me Blossom, it does get annoying after awhile" She took another bite.

Itachi leaned forward and put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his fist "Stop playing stupid _Sakura_ and tell me how you removed the seal without me helping you, the seal can only be removed when both people in the affects of the seal do the same hand seals at the same time"

Sakura smirked "You sound upset that you won't hear my thoughts anymore"

Itachi returned the smirk "you started it"

Sakura stood up and grabbed the empty bowl "If you want to know how I did it, I didn't, something inside me did, apparently it didn't want you to read my thoughts" She walked to the sink and put the bowl in it and then walked outside leaving Itachi to think.

Sakura walked quite a distance from the base, she picked the perfect place, there weren't lots of trees around but just enough to hide herself incase of an attack.

'Are you ready for your first task?' A deep voice was heard in her head.

'Yes, but can I please call you something, I am sure you have an actually name but nobody knows so they call you the nine tailed fox demon, I would like to call you by your proper name please' Sakura said to him in her head

His deep chuckle sent shivers down her spine 'I do have a name, but your not ready to hear it yet, you must prove to me you are worthy of knowing my name first'

'What must I do?' She replied.

'First you must learn to access just my chakra, separate from Miyu's dark pink chakra, I am sure you know mine is purely red so it shouldn't be hard for you, I know you have very good chakra control by my last host's thoughts'

Sakura sat down in a meditation way 'So you could hear Naruto's thoughts?'

'Yes, the boy was very fond of you in a kin type way, he was always worried when you left for a mission as well as that Hinata girl, his thoughts for her always made me laugh' The voice gave a small chuckle.

Sakura looked at the ground 'I couldn't save them'

'Stop pitying yourself on what you used to be like, did you forget that Naruto sent me to you because he always wanted to help you grow stronger so you could never feel weak anymore, especially when he couldn't protect you himself'

Sakura gave a small smile 'From now on I will protect his memory and you'

The voice chuckled 'I do not need protecting from you girl, just as long as you stay alive, so will I'

'Then I will fight extra hard, to protect you who was so close to Naruto thoughts more then anyone' Sakura smirked 'There is nothing you can say that will change that'

He smirked 'Girl you aren't too bright when it comes to fighting, but I will change that, it's Toshi by the way'

Sakura's face showed confusion 'Toshi?' (I completely made this up, the nine tails name is not toshi, but Toshi means mirror image)

'I do believe my protector should know the name of the one whom she protects'

Sakura smiled 'Thank you'

'Now start concentrating, you must learn to channel just my chakra without mixing it with Miyu's' Toshi said getting back to his serious self

Sakura closed her eyes and started to sense everything in her body, she could feel the mass of chakra in her, she could also feel the difference while one was gentle and the other was raw power, which she figured was Toshi's. She slowly tried to draw that chakra out into her system but she went too fast and she could feel her chakra channels burn, she winced and slowed down, she figured that the only reason it didn't burn when she used it was because Miyu's chakra soothed her as well as give her power.

'That will do for now, but you need some practice so you don't continue to burn yourself.'

Sakura nodded and continued to practice and after awhile Toshi's chakra flowed freely through her and she could easily control where and how powerful it was. She smiled.

'As expected from one who has good chakra control, now you must practice Miyu's chakra, it won't be as easy, her chakra is stubborn to use when you draw out just her chakra'

Sakura pushed back Toshi's chakra back into her reserves and slowly tried to draw out Miyu's chakra, Toshi was right when he said it was stubborn.

Three hours later she finally got Miyu's chakra through her system and was practicing on controlling the flow, she could feel Miyu's chakra was more powerful then Toshi's but it was a lot harder to control and use, but she knew she had to learn and get better.

'You have done well on the first day Sakura, I am proud you are my host, naruto took too long to use my chakra and that was only when he was out of his own chakra and had no choice but to pull mine out in desperation, I'm sure he would be proud to see you as I am now'

Sakura smiled, she never knew Toshi would be this find to her, but she figured that he was a lot different since he is in the same host as Miyu.

'Toshi, may I ask you something?'

'What is it Sakura-san?'

'how did Miyu come to be inside of me? I'm sure you should know since you should know some things on how demons are sealed in a host'

'It is true, I do know how Miyu came to be, she is you as you are her, she is no regular demon like myself, but when a human is born with so much power, it takes on another form and becomes a sleeping demon inside it's host, waiting for the host to gain the power to control it, in your case, you gained me and I woke her up for you, it does get lonely in here and I decided to see who this sleeping demon was to find out it's the most precious demon ever to lay eyes on'

'So Miyu is just my power from birth that was separated in me and went to sleep, you came along and woke her up out of curiousness and feel in love with her?' Sakura was really confused, how could a powerful demon like Miyu be created by herself, what made her so special. 'Toshi, why would I be born with so much power, my family has no history of powerful beings created inside them?'

'None have ever been able to unleash that power like you, they probably don't even know it exist within them'

Sakura looked down 'Too bad everyone in my family is dead besides me'

Toshi nodded 'Now back to your training, now you must learn to summon us, until then I cannot teach you anymore, when you summon me, I will teach you the jutsu's as promised'

Sakura sighed and concentrated 'You could at least give me a hint on how to summon you with no seals or anything'

'All I am allowed to tell you is that you must find us in you and call out to us and if you do it right, you will summon the one whom you called out to'

Sakura nodded and continued to concentrate.

**With Itachi**

Itachi sat in his usual cherry blossom tree.

'She hasn't come back yet, it's been about 7 hours since she has left' Itachi thought as he stared out at the sunset.

'**Worried?'** His inner piped in.

'If I was it wouldn't be any of your business' He replied

'**I know you felt a strange chakra in the forest near where she left, you she just go and check on her to make sure she is alright'**

Itachi thought about it, he had never felt this chakra before, it seemed familiar but this chakra was the same but yet so different. Then he decided, he would go see her, dinner need to be fixed soon, he reasoned.

**With Sakura**

Sakura had sweat dripping from her face, her eyes turned once again determined and she closed her eyes and tried her best to bring out Miyu, she decided that if she did the hardest first the second would be easy as pie. She already spent hours trying to get Miyu to come out but has yet made progress.

'I have to do this, I have to become stronger, to protect everyone!' She closed her eyes and concentrated big time, her body glowed dark pink and some chakra left her and formed in a shape in front of her, she opened her eyes to see a very small version of Miyu, the phoenix smiled at Sakura.

'_Take a rest child, you have already done so much in one day, I don't want you over exerting yourself, go back to base and get some rest'_ and then suddenly the phoenix disappeared.

Sakura gave a huge smile and felt so proud of herself, she did it, it may not have been the right size but at least she made progress, at least she could now talk to Miyu when she wants.

'She's right child, go back to base and get some rest, you deserve it, plus it is getting dark'

Sakura nodded and stood up, she turned around to see Itachi standing there watching her.

"I-Itachi, what are you doing out here?" Sakura asked not sure if he saw her little display of Miyu.

"I came to make sure our cook was going to make it back in time to fix us food, but to find her out here tiring herself out summoning a dark pink phoenix, small but still, it is a nice display to see"

Sakura sighed and took a step and suddenly everything she did today hit her and she collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Itachi ran to her and checked to see if she was okay, which she was, she was just really worn out. He picked her up bridal style and held her close, he looked at her face as she was sleeping.

Itachi smiled (another real smile from Itachi, he is so cute when he smiles ) as he admired her beauty for a second before heading back to base, the smile was gone from his face but not from his mind, he was deeply happy he decided to check on her, or else her wouldn't be holding her so close right now.

When he reached base he headed straight to sakura's room completely ignoring the weird stares he got from the other's. He gently laid Sakura on the bed and pushed the hair away from her face to behind her ear.

Itachi then frowned at himself 'What is she doing to me? She is making me weak, I have to stop this' He thought as he left her room.

Sakura smiled and rolled over, still dreaming, she murmured "Itachi-kun your so cute when you do that"

**Well there it is, please review and tell me what you think, I really need the inspiration, being sick really makes me feel down, I hoped you like this chapter and I am sure that there will be some confusion because I typed this still feeling somewhat still sick and dizzy.**

**Ja ne Hanami**


	13. a display of Toshi

**Alright, I'm feeling much better and after some thinking I never really did say thanks to those who did review on my story, so I decided to make a list of all of their names of people who either posted one review or for those who posted more and just say thanks for the review:**

**X-Yukiko-X**

**Mentalnobaka**

**Faern**

**Prinncess45**

**Komouri**

**Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona**

**LilBitzer**

**Trinity Blood Fox**

**Sblood6**

**Felix-samma**

**animemistress209**

**Suna's assassin**

**Now back to the story, enjoy**

'Thinking'

'**Inner thinking'**

'_Miyu the phoenix'_

'Toshi the nine tailed'

Sakura slowly opened her eyes then sat up.

'How did I make it to my bed?' She thought as she realized where she was.

'Thank Uchiha boy brought you to your room after you collapsed outside after training.' Sakura heard Toshi's voice speak to her.

'Oh yeah that's right, I must have over done myself. But why would he bring me back inside?'

'_Why are you so blind child, he cares about you, even I could see that over the year you spent in this place'_ Miyu said softly.

Sakura gave a small smile.

'**Yeah I told you so, now you can't call me a liar now that I have them to back me up' **Inner sakura stuck out her tongue.

'Whatever Inner, you knew why I couldn't get close to him, he is that bastard's brother'

'**The one he absolutely hates and wants to kill, what better way to piss him off then go out with his hated brother who kill his clan'** Inner reasoned

Sakura smiled 'I guess your right'

'**Like always'**

'_You still need to learn to summon me fully, that small thing you summoned me is only a small step'_

'And then you have to learn to summon me'

Sakura nodded 'I know, I will work on it at night like I did yesterday'

Sakura got out of bed and went and took a shower, she had a headache growing because her head wasn't used to so many voices, but it was something she could get used to just as long as they didn't bother her when trying to concentrate, but then she is use to being bother especially with having Inner for all those years.

She got dressed after her shower and then made her way down to the kitchen where she planned to make breakfast for everyone since she was in a good mood that she finally was able to summon something no matter the size.

As she reached the kitchen she could smell someone had already cooked something, she walked in to find Itachi cooking, the meal he was cooking was small, not meant for lots of people so Sakura figured everyone else must be out on a mission.

"Out of my stay here at Akatsuki I have never seen you cook before, what's the occasion" Sakura asked as she sat at the table.

Itachi didn't reply as he finished the food he was cooking. He dished out two plates and set one in front of Sakura.

Sakura looked at the food, it was all healthy foods that she didn't even knew they had.

"You weren't awake yet and I figured I would cook this time, unless you don't want me to?" He asked as he sat down with his plate of food.

"No it's fine, I was just surprised is all" She said as she started to eat and found it very good even though it was like a vegan's breakfast. "It's very good Itachi, you should cook in the morning more often"

Itachi smirked "Nobody would eat it but you, it seems that the others can't eat anything unless it is loaded with grease"

"Yeah your right, that's why I make mine and theirs separate from theirs, I can make yours separate from now on if you like?"

Itachi nodded "I would like that, I am sure your cooking would be much more enjoyable"

Sakura smiled slightly and continued to eat. "So where is everyone this morning"

"All on mission except for you and me"

"Ah, damn, I was hoping to make fun of Kisame more" Then she got an idea, she still hasn't done anything to Itachi yet, she glanced at him only to find him looking straight at her She gave him a smile and then continued to eat.

'I wonder why he was just staring, he has been doing that a lot lately, and don't say anything Inner, I already know' She thought with a sigh.

"Wanna spar Sakura, I am sure you have nothing else to do as do I" Itachi asked

Sakura looked up at him and smirked "Sure"

"After we eat then" Was all he said before returning to his food.

Sakura continued to eat and couldn't help but smirk the whole time.

**Outside Training grounds**

Sakura stood about ten meters from Itachi, they were both staring waiting for the other to make a first move.

'Wait for him to move first, don't be too impatient'

'_Try to summon Toshi, I am sure you can do it now that you are able to summon my smallest form'_

Sakura smirked 'I will try Miyu'

'**Yay, let's kick his butt'** Inner yelled excited.

Sakura concentrated on Toshi's being in her body and try to draw him out like she did with Miyu. Sakura grew red as she put forth the hardest she could in bringing him out.

Itachi narrowed his eyes 'What is she doing' he thought as he got farther from her waiting to see what will happen.

Sakura could feel he was about to be summoned 'Just don't kill him or injure him too much' was sakura's last thoughts before the red chakra came out and formed in front of her forming a very huge Nine tailed fox.

Itachi's eyes widened as he saw the nine tailed in front of him, then he smirked, 'I see they are finally teaching her, just as leader thought they would, but for her to start her training so soon and already be able to summon the nine tailed this quickly' he thought.

"Now, now Sakura, that's cheating, your getting extra help"

"Its not extra help, he is a part of me so basically I just summoned him from inside of me" Sakura smirked "You aren't scared, are you Itachi?"

Itachi smirked "I just thought this was going to be sparring, hand-to-hand and weapons, but if you want to throw in jutsu's I am fine with that"

Itachi vanished before Toshi's eyes and appeared behind him 'First I have to get rid of this' he thought as he did hand seals at lightning speed and black flames engulfed Toshi.

Sakura smirked as she appeared behind Itachi "You really shouldn't keep your eyes off me" She whispered as her hand grew green and she grabbed his wrist which made it so he couldn't use his hand, therefore no more jutsu's that needs hand seals.

Itachi frowned and turned around to swing a kick at sakura but she already disappeared. He looked around and saw he standing next to Toshi with her hand on his shoulder as she climbed on top of his, everywhere she touched the nine tailed red chakra would seep from sakura to him, as if giving him more power to heal himself.

'If she is already at this level I wonder what plans the leader has with her, he never did really say what he is going to do with her' Itachi's eyes narrowed 'I am starting to not trust our leader'

"What's wrong Itachi?" Sakura said with a smirk, she didn't know that many jutsu's but she still had her chakra reserves and Toshi to help her out.

Itachi smirked "Let's go inside for awhile, I need you to heal my eyes" He didn't want her keeping the nine tailed out like that or else leader would find out and maybe take her from him, he could not let anyone take his cherry blossom from him.

Sakura looked confused but climbed off Toshi and had him return to her as she ran to catch up to Itachi who was already walking inside "What's wrong with your eyes this time" and then she remembered that she was supposed to heal his eyes along time ago but never did do it.

'His eyes must be really bothering him' she thought guiltily.

Suddenly Itachi stopped with a weird look on his face.

"What's wrong Itachi" She asked a little worried

"He's planning to send Shinobi to attack Suna since they refused to aid him on his attack on use, he really is planning an attack on us…mainly for you" He said as he looked at Sakura who now looked even more guilty.

'Damn'

'**Let him come, we will just be forced to kill him and the whole problem will be over'** Inner said with a smirk

'What about all the shinobi he has…all of our friends he brought back from the dead, we will be forced to kill them' Sakura thought sadly

'_Don't worry young one, the best you can do is finally let them rest in peace and the only way to do that is to take them from this Sasuke's hands, he is only doing it to hurt you but you must realize your friends are gone and whatever out there is only something that is ruining their peaceful sleep'_

'They wouldn't want you to feel bad, they would be glad that you stopped their body from killing people for Sasuke's own reasons'

Sakura gave a sad smile 'your right' then she gave a determined look 'I will kill sasuke and put my friend's at peace'

Itachi smirked "Before you forget again, my eyes Sakura"

Sakura looked at Itachi with a sheepish smile "Oh yeah"

Itachi and sakura continued their way inside.

Sakura glanced back outside 'I will avenge you my friends, and let you rest in peace, that is the least I can do for not saving you the first time around'

"Sakura"

She turned around and ran after Itachi "Coming"

**Well there it is, I hope you like it, and next chapter will either probably be just a skip straight to the main part with sasuke, or probably some close alone time of Sakura and Itachi since all the others are on like three week long missions maybe more, I would like you guys to choose, longer story with more ItachixSakura moments or straight to the Sakura hunting down all her dead friends to lay them rest, your choice.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	14. Thank You Dinner?

**Okay I am having trouble thinking of a next chapter for my other story and I was hoping someone would be able to help me out.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it and review on it.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura let out a breath, after three hours of healing on Itachi's eyes was really starting to wear her out. She was low on her chakra and the damage on his eyes were so severe she couldn't believe that he was able to hid the pain.

'_Child, use my chakra, it works much better on healing then your own'_ Miyu voiced in Sakura's head.

Sakura accessed Miyu's chakra and sent it into Itachi's eyes as she continued to heal him, She smiled as she realized that Miyu was right, Itachi's healing rate has just increased by 10, she figured she could fully heal his eyes in this one session and judging by the progress it would only take a half hour more.

Itachi could feel a different, more soothing chakra enter his closed eyes, he could instantly start to feel his eyes return to normal.

After a half hour passed sakura removed her hands from Itachi's temples and then she felt her energy drain and se fell to her knees feeling dizzy.

'Damn, I used too much of my own chakra that as soon as I put back Miyu's chakra I had none left' Sakura cursed her luck.

Itachi opened his eyes and saw Sakura collapse, he quickly checked to make sure she was fine, then he realized her could see perfectly clear even without his sharingan, he could see every emotion as clear as day pass across Sakura's face as well as the beads of sweat on her forehead that slowly made their way down her face and then down her neck.

Itachi let a smile cross his face, he couldn't see this well in a long time.

Too bad Itachi was smiling while looking down at sakura's chest without realizing it, Sakura did though. Sakura could feel the anger rise as she watched Itachi's smile grow, she raised her fist and even in her state of weakness, was still fast enough to hit Itachi before he could register what was happening.

Itachi flew back as Sakura slowly stood up on wobbly legs as Itachi slowly got up as well.

"Pervert" Was all Sakura said before she quickly made her way back to her room.

Itachi just stood there clueless to what just happened.

Sakura sat in her room in the window seal staring out at the sunset, now that she wore herself out she wouldn't be able to go out and train that night.

'This sucks'

'_Don't worry, you won't be alone or bored for awhile, I sense that Itachi guy standing on the other side of your door like he was thinking about knocking, which I have a feeling if you don't catch him he will leave'_

Sakura stood up and slowly walked to the door and quickly opened it and found Itachi standing there just like Miyu predicted.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked

Itachi just smirked "I figured since my eyesight was a lot better thanks to you, I was hoping to take you out to show just how much I appreciate it"

Sakura stared at him for a complete minute with nothing registering except confusion. She then came out of her stare and smiled "Sure Itachi"

Itachi smirked and turned away "We leave out in one hour, I'm sure you will be ready by then?"

Sakura could feel excitement grow in her "Yup" she said quickly and closed the door to get ready.

'**Yay! We get to go out on a date with Itachi-kun!'** Inner cheered

'It's not a date, he just wants to thank us for healing his eyes so quickly, I am sure he feels much better, the damage in his eyes has been there for years, I am sure he is in his own way happy'

Miyu just smirked as well as Toshi, they knew what was really going on but they wanted Sakura to find out on her own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Itachi**

'Why did I ask her that, she will probably think it's a date' Itachi thought as he sat down in his room on his bed, he glanced at his closet or at least what used to be 'I still have to repay Deidara back for blowing up my closet while I was gone with Sakura, I think Kisame said he did it because he was jealous, so that means he likes Sakura' Itachi smirked 'Too bad for him though'

'**So we really are taking her out on a date'** Inner Itachi asked curiously

'No'

'**She doesn't know that, she probably saw straight through your whole lie about just wanting to thank her, you just wanted to spend some time outside of base alone with her and not have to worry about a mission'** Inner said with a smirk.

'How annoying, go away' Itachi sighed and decided that his usual black coat with red clouds would not be right, people would spot them too easily and would ruin the whole trip.

He got up and made his way to Deidara's room 'I will just have to go through and see what he has, I know he washes his clothes everyday so they should be clean enough' Itachi thought as he made his way to Deidara's room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Sakura**

Sakura smiled as she looked at the mirror, she finally got a chance to wear the beautiful dress she bought secretly while out on a mission a couple weeks ago, she smiled at the memory.

**Flashback**

Sakura walked next to Deidara and was secretly looking into the windows of the clothing stores they passed, she almost stopped completely when she saw the most perfect dress in the whole world, it was a very dark black strapless and a pink ribbon around the waist and it wasn't long but not too short either (there is a link on my page of the picture).

She quickly thought of something. She grabbed her stomach and moaned in pained, Deidara was instantly by her side with a worried look.

"What is it Saku-chan, were you wounded?"

Sakura shook her head and faked a blush "Um Deidara…I um…need to a the bathroom…" She hoped he got the hint.

Deidara looked at her confused then something clicked "Oh, well go ahead and go, I will catch up to you later, we are almost back to base as is…see ya, yeah" Deidara said quickly and took off trying not to bother Sakura when he thought she was on her period.

Sakura gave a smirk and walked into the store completely fine. She came out with a small bag which she quickly put in her equipment bag she carried just for this mission because it called for some extra clothing. She quickly headed off towards base with a smile on her face.

**End Flashback**

Sakura smiled and then put her shoulder length hair into a loose bun with some hair falling loose on each side of her face. She then applied some make-up and the she took one last glance at herself and smiled.

'He'd be an idiot not to fall head over heals for you' Toshi said quietly

'_I concur, Sakura you look amazing'_ Miyu smiled

'**Of course we do, I mean did you forget who we are?'** of course inner couldn't be left out of the mind talk.

'Thanks guys' Sakura replied then walked over to her shoes and put them on. She glanced at the time '5 minutes till we leave'

Sakura walked out of her room and down to where she could sense Itachi waiting.

Sakura looked at him as he messed with the shirt he was wearing, apparently uncomfortable but Sakura couldn't help but stare, she has never seen him out of either his mesh top or cloak before, no he wore a formal shirt and pants. She smiled and slightly giggled catching Itachi's attention and his breath.

Itachi stared at her, he had never seen her wearing that dress before and couldn't believe how stunning she looked in it. He then smiled 'I guess I didn't over dress' he looked at the clothes 'Deidara's clothes are somehow too small on me barely, but it's better then trying anyone else's clothes on'

He looked back up at Sakura and held out his arm "Shall we?"

Sakura smiled and blushed as she grabbed his arm as he led her outside and she gasped.

There was a very nice looking carriage attached to two very large beautiful black horses whose main and tail were white. She smiled she Itachi climbed in and held out a hand for her, which she accepted and was helped into climbing in, even though she could have done so easily, she felt that this meant that they were going to be normal people tonight and not ninjas.

Itachi then grabbed the reins and started the way to the village. Sakura smiled as she looked at Itachi, he wasn't wearing his headband and in the moonlight (which the sun had already set) he looked like he was glowing, he looked at Sakura with his coal black eyes and gave Sakura the most sexiest smirk she had ever seen. Sakura instantly blushed and looked away.

'What the heck is up with me?' Sakura asked herself as she realized her behavior of this whole day 'Heck, even Itachi isn't acting normal' She gave a small glance back at Itachi 'And why can't I keep my eyes off of him?'

Itachi could feel Sakura looking at him again, he couldn't help but smirk again, that weird feeling growing inside of him again, and he liked it.

As they got to their destination Sakura looked where they were and gasped once again, it was the most expensive looking place she had ever seen, she looked across the street to made sure that was where they were going but Itachi grabbed her hand and lead her inside.

Sakura was so surprised 'I thought this was just dinner to say thank you'

Itachi gave the guy at the entrance the name Hiroshi and the guy nodded as he saw the reservations made.

"Please follow me" the guy said as he lead them to their seats. He then passed out the menus "I will be back in a minute, but before I leave what may I get the lovely couple to drink?"

Sakura blushed as Itachi stayed calm.

"We would like your most finest red wine" Itachi said to the waiter who nodded in response and walked away.

Sakura looked at Itachi so surprised as if to say 'couples???'

Itachi smirked at her expression and looked her in the eyes "Is something the matter _Tsuki_?"

Sakura then realized that he never told her the name she was supposed to have 'Tsuki? Why that name, it's too short, but its okay for now, it's not like I have to keep the name' She thought.

"_Hiroshi_, I do believe that coming to this restaurant was unnecessary and way to expensive to be wasted on just a thank you dinner" She said quietly.

Itachi smirked and noticed the waiter coming back with their drinks.

"Are you guys ready to order your food?" He asked them.

They gave him their orders as he wrote them down "I will be back with your food momentarily" then he was gone again.

Sakura sighed as the silenced returned once more, she glance at the entrance just to see Gaara of all people walk into the restaurant. She held her breath and quickly got Itachi's attention to the doorway, to say he was mad was an understatement, by the looks he had wanted this night to be perfect and to be just him and his cherry blossom relaxing, but now they had to get out of there before gaara saw them.

'Great, just my luck' Sakura thought as she put her head down and continued to curse her luck as Itachi started to come up with a plan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - .

**Well, that is the end, I decided to throw Gaara in there since…well…I needed something to ruin their silence, heck it was even bothering me…ok, I apparently got way into the story there but I am back, about when Sakura will use the sharingan, I won't be showing her practice or train anymore unless I can't come up with anything else, but there will be lost of hidden training sessions I will be skipping over because then it would just take to long to type out everything she will be learning, oh and if you want to see the dress Sakura was wearing at her and Itachi's thank you date (I don't know what else to call it) then just click on the link on my profile.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and review on it.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	15. Emotions Set Loose

**Alrighty, here is another chapter, I decided to type one more chapter of just Sakura and Itachi time and this is that one chapter, so please enjoy and for those who want to see sakura fight sasuke now, just wait one more chapter and the final showdown will start (not really a showdown but basically back to the main plot where Sakura slowly takes down Sasuke's army of basically the living dead) but anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it.**

**-------------------------------------------**

Sakura still had her head down until Itachi broke her out of her bad luck cursing.

"Sakura, stay calm, Gaara is not our enemy, we may seem it but in all we have the same enemy, Sasuke, if he thinks about it he won't do anything to cause trouble since he knows that if he leaves us be we have a bigger chance of defeating Sasuke and his army, so he wouldn't chance getting in trouble with us" Itachi said calmly.

Sakura looked at him unsure then gave a small glance to see if Gaara noticed them yet.

As sakura caught sight of Gaara he looked directly at her, he seemed to be thinking but closed his eyes and looked like her sighed. His waiter showed him to his seat which was the table next to theirs.

'Just my luck' Sakura thought.

Gaara looked at Sakura and nodded his head in greeting which completely threw her in confusion. She sighed.

'Itachi was right'

'**But to hell if we are going to tell him that' **inner sakura boasted.

Sakura smiled as she turned back to Itachi who just smirked.

Then their waiter came back with their food they had ordered. He set the plates in front of the person who ordered the food and stood back and put his hands together.

"Is there anything else I can get you today?" He asked.

"No" Itachi replied as he got ready to eat his food, he looked up at the man who was still standing there as if waiting for him to change his mind "We don't want anything else" He glared at the man who quickly left them to be alone.

Sakura smiled and started to eat, she couldn't help but giggle about a thought that just ran through her head.

Itachi looked at her like she was crazy "What?"

Sakura looked up and smiled sheepishly "Oh nothing"

'**Yeah right, you were totally picturing Itachi with a pink frilly apron cooking you breakfast, I gotta say I am starting to like the way you think'** Inner sakura smiled while staring at a picture in her hand of Itachi smiling while cooking with a pink frilly apron on.

Sakura couldn't help but let another small giggle out on accident.

'Great now he thinks I am crazy, I can't help it, the way he cooked for me this morning really surprised me even now, I never before thought of him as much of a cooking type of person' She thought.

Itachi just glanced at her and continued to eat.

'What a weird girl' He thought

'**Don't you mean that you have a weird girlfriend…don't give me that look, I am you and I can read you thoughts, you want her all to yourself which means, you want her as your girlfriend'** Inner Itachi said lazily while laying down about to take a nap.

Itachi ignored inner Itachi and just continued to eat peacefully. He glanced at Sakura and found her just staring at her food.

"What is it?" He asked

Sakura looked up at Itachi in surprise "Oh, I just spaced, sorry" she gave a quick laugh and started to eat again.

'I can't believe why I am starting to feel this way for Itachi, I mean I felt the same way long ago for sasuke but this is much more different, I feel more strongly for Itachi then I did back then' She thought as she took another bite 'But why?'

After they finished eating and drinking their wine they got up and started to leave after paying. As Sakura got in the carriage with Itachi she started to feel a little tired. Half way back to base Sakura leaned on Itachi and fell asleep.

Itachi looked at Sakura and stopped the carriage just to see her beauty in the moonlight, he felt she looked like an angel.

He then made the carriage finish the way back to base, when they got back he decided to just carry Sakura instead of waking her from such a beautiful sleep, he picked her up bridal style and took her to her room.

Itachi laid Sakura on the bed and took her high heels off so she could sleep more comfortably. Before he left he took one last glance at her and tucked a random strand of hair off of her face and behind her ear.

Itachi gave Sakura a smile before leaving the room which the smile disappeared instantly, he didn't care if anyone was here or not, he didn't want to chance people figuring out his feelings for his blossom, it had to be his secret weakness that for once in his life, he can allow himself to have.

**-------------------------------------------**

Sakura slowly got up and grabbed a change of clothes and went in her bathroom to take a shower. After she was down showered and changed she headed down to the kitchen to smell that someone was already cooking.

She walked into the kitchen to see Itachi cooking for the both of them again. Sakura was surprised, not only did he cook them breakfast one morning, but now two. She smiled and came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you for taking me out yesterday and cooking today, you know I could have done it myself" She said

"But then again I still owe you for all the times you have cook for me, and about yesterday that dinner was to thank you, my eyes have never felt any better, even when I first obtained them I couldn't see as well as I can now" He replied while still cooking.

Sakura smiled and released him and sat down at the kitchen table just watching him cook, it truly was a sight to see, THE Itachi was cooking breakfast for both her and himself.

Itachi finished cooking and dished them both a plate and gave her a plate and sat down with his own. He glanced at her and waited to see if she liked it like last time even though today he cooked something different.

Sakura smiled after tasting the food, she loved it.

"It's delicious Itachi-_kun_" She smiled as she slowly teased him with the kun part.

Itachi smirked when he heard her and started to eat his own food "Glad you like it Sakura-_chan_"

Sakura looked at him surprised and then smirked "You should cook everyday Ita-kun"

Itachi almost completely stopped eating when she said his name like that, to him coming from her mouth it sounded so natural in his ears. He took another bite of his food and closed his eyes.

"Your just getting lazy Saku-_chan_" He said quietly before taking another bite.

Sakura bit her lower lip but then sighed and continued to eat even thought inner was yelling at her to tell Itachi off for calling her lazy.

After they finished eating Sakura went outside wanting to train but felt someone grab her arm. She turned around and Itachi was standing there grabbing her arm.

"Sakura, Sasuke is thinking about trying to kidnap you, I don't want you out of my sights, he wants revenge for his sharingan" He stated.

Sakura smirked "So, do you really think that he can capture me?"

Itachi smirked and gently grabbed her chin "He found a way, and I don't want to see you in his arms…he wants you sakura, he thinks you will be the perfect woman for him, but I can't let that happen"

Sakura smiled and gave Itachi a hug, she was starting to feel he felt the same for her as she did to him.

Itachi tensed at first but relaxed and realized how perfect she fit on his body, he slowly wrapped his arms around Sakura and gave a smirk.

'**Itachi is so happy to finally be able to hold his cherry blossom?' **Inner Itachi teased

'Be quiet you' he thought back as he closed his eyes and inhaled Sakura scent 'Cherry Blossom' He thought as his smirk turned to a small smile. Then he realized something, Sasuke was going to make his move in two months, he had to tell Sakura first then leader, sakura first because he was mainly going to be after her and him.

Itachi sighed "Sakura" he said as he slightly pushed her off him so he could look her in the eyes "Sasuke plans his attack in two months, his main goal is you"

Sakura nodded then realized something 'Shit! My birthday is in two months, I hope he doesn't attack till after, that would be the worst birthday ever if he attacked, but then again I can finally kill him and it would be a great birthday present' She thought with a smirk playing at her lips.

Itachi just stared at her lips.

Inner Itachi rolled his eyes **'Just kiss her you fool'** but Itachi ignored him and then inner did the unthinkable, he took control long enough to force itachi's lips upon Sakura's.

Sakura looked surprised and so did Itachi but soon they both went straight into it and they both put as much emotions as they could in that kiss.

'I will kill you later inner' Itachi swore to inner Itachi who just smirked in return as he watched Itachi passionately kiss Sakura, just like he always wanted.

After they broke to catch their breath they both stared into each other's eyes, during the kiss Itachi had turned his sharingan off so now Sakura was staring at his dark onyx eyes that seemed to drag her towards him.

Sakura smirked and grabbed the side of itachi's face and pulled him into another passionate kiss, Itachi nibbling on her lip trying to gain access which Sakura granted without second guessing and now they were both battling it out with their tongues.

After they both were running out of air they separated and they were both slightly panting. Sakura smiled at Itachi which he returned without even thinking, he couldn't help but let Sakura's smile warm his frozen heart, he felt loved and wanted, unlike anything else he had before, he didn't feel weak for loving her, he felt somehow stronger, which was the opposite of what he believed for so many years.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into another kiss which he allowed.

"Ew, come on guys, not in the kitchen, this is where we planned to eat" Kisame's voiced broke them apart.

Sakura blushed when she noticed Kisame and Deidara standing there, Deidara was quiet and staring at the ground.

Itachi just had a smirk on his face as he grabbed Sakura's hand and brought her outside leaving the two Akatsuki members quiet for a second.

Kisame smirked "It's about time, I was hoping she would get him to be less of an ass hole"

When Kisame looked at Deidara he couldn't help but feel bad for him, he liked Sakura ever since she arrived at Akatsuki, he may have even loved her, but now he has no chance since Itachi got her and not him.

Kisame put a hand on his shoulder "It'll be alright, don't forget that she cares for all of us and she wouldn't want you to feel sad when she found happiness, do you really want her to be guilty?"

Deidara sighed and shook his head and looked up where Sakura was standing.

Kisame sighed, he used to like sakura the same way but that was a couple months after she joined and after spending time with her he just sees her as a sister now and he knew for fact that she felt this organization was like her family, which was enough for him, just as long as he could see her smile and be the one to make her smile.

Kisame then noticed that whoever cook didn't make enough for him or Deidara, he sighed.

'Damn, now either I cook or just wait till dinner when Sakura will cook' He decided to just wait since he knew his cooking was probably worse then Deidara's, who burnt tomatoes, when he wasn't even cooking them.

**-------------------------------------------**

**outside with Itachi and sakura**

Sakura felt sad suddenly, now that the others were back she wouldn't be able to see Itachi's smile as often.

Itachi saw her sudden mood change, they were but sitting next to each other on a cherry blossom tree branch, his usual spot.

"What is it blossom that troubles you?" He asked

"Just thinking" She said then sighed "I won't be able to see your smile as often now that the others are returning" Then she felt stupid for saying this.

Itachi saw the look and smirked "Don't worry blossom, it doesn't matter because you're the only one who can ever make me smile" He said as he watched the sun set.

After awhile he felt sakura lean on his shoulder and he smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

Sakura then remembered that she has to train tonight.

"Itachi?" She called out quietly

"Yes Sakura?"

"I am going to train when it turns dark, can you help me and make sure nobody sees me, I want it to be a secret"

Itachi thought about it and smirked "Yeah, just as long as I can stay in your room again, it still smells bad in my room and it still needs to be fixed"

Sakura smiled and nodded "Of course Itachi"

Itachi smirked and leaned his head onto Sakura's as the smell of cherry blossoms surrounded him, but the best one was right here in his arms.

**-------------------------------------------**

**Ok, sucky way to end it but it was all I could think of, next chapter will be a time skip just to let you guys know, it will go a month and a half forward, so that leaves like two weeks till Sasuke's plan of attacking.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope you review and let me know of what you think and if you guys have any suggestions on it.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	16. Note: Im back!

**Hey guys, this is just an author's note to say that I am back from my grounding and since my punishment of being grounded was…well, horrible, I couldn't do anything but work but back to my story, I will be typing a new chapter probably tomorrow since I can't be on the computer long enough to type up a new chapter.**

**Sorry if I made you guys wait too long and I promise to try not to get in trouble from now on.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	17. Start and confusion

**Hey guys, I'm happy to inform there are no signs of my being in trouble for awhile (hopefully) and here is the long awaited chapter.**

'Thinking'

'**Inner thinking'**

'_Miyu the phoenix'_

'Toshi the nine tailed'

Sakura slowly opened her eyes when she finally realized it was morning, she sat up and glanced at Itachi lying on the floor.

She crossed her arms 'I would have let him sleep in my bed like usual but when he said I acted like a 3 year old, I made him sleep on the floor'

Sakura crawled out of bed and grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. As she was shampooing her hair she remember the past month and a half since Itachi and her became…well, more open to say the least, after Deidara being out on a mission he never fixed Itachi's room so they both decided her could stay in her room.

She finished up her shower and got ready for the day, as she combed out her hair in front of her mirror she couldn't help but get excited and more determined with the thought if only two more weeks till she will has a face off with sasuke, well, not much of that, more like sakura defeating him as if he was a baby, but with lots more torture, and plus she couldn't wait to show sasuke her sharingan. Sakura looked away 'I have to tell Itachi about it' She thought

'**Why so he can hate you? '**Inner spoke out

'He won't hate you, he cares too much for you' Toshi spoke out.

'Who says he really does care for me that much?' Sakura thought sadly suddenly doubting Itachi's feelings towards her.

'_Trust us, he really does care for you, but the right thing for you to do is tell him before he suddenly sees you fighting with it, it will confuse him and that might lead him to distrust everything so far, just tell him'_ Miyu said in her small voice.

'**When you say it that way, damn, Sakura, I say we tell him!'** Inner said worriedly thinking that she might lose her Itachi.

Sakura sighed and walked out back into her room, Itachi was sitting on her bed waiting for her to finish with the bathroom, and he stood up and made his way towards it.

He stopped when he felt Sakura's small hand on his arm stopping him.

"I need to tell you something Itachi-kun" Sakura said quietly.

Itachi nodded and sat back down on the bed "What is it Sakura?" He asked when she sat next to him.

Sakura sighed again "Do you remember when I was messing with Sasuke's eyes the last time we saw him?" Itachi nodded "Well, I didn't destroy them…I …kind of…"

Itachi grabbed her hand "I already know, you took the sharingan"

Sakura looked at Itachi with utter surprise "How?"

Itachi smirked "During the time where our thoughts were connected, I heard your thoughts talking about it"

Sakura sighed realizing he already knew and didn't hate her for it.

She turned to Itachi and smiled suddenly realized just how much she herself felt about him.

'**Dare we think love'** Inner said smirking.

Sakura just smiled, neither admitting nor denying it.

Itachi got up and went and took a shower. Sakura laid back on the bed thinking about all that has happened over the last month and a half, the leader understood her wishes so that all the missions she was sent on, they all had to do with Sasuke's shinobi army, she has successfully taken out all of the konoha shinobi she knew personally and destroyed the bodies so they are never to return to the living.

Sakura was so wrapped up in her thought she couldn't tell Itachi was done till he lay next to her wrapping his arms around her, she also noticed how he was only wearing pants, which Inner was screaming in delight while outer sakura gave a mad blush, ever after living together like this and being together, Itachi never did rush her into anything, which she was glad.

His hair was set loose by sakura as she ran her fingers through it while enjoying how smooth he could get it 'It's even more soft then mine' She thought.

Itachi just laid there with a smirk on his face clearly enjoying his moment close to sakura. He got close to her ear and whisper "Blossom, how are we going to get ready for our mission if you keep fondling my hair?"

"How do expect me not to when you craw into bed with me like you did?" Sakura whispered.

Itachi gave a small smile "Alright then" he got up and started to get ready.

Sakura just laid there, she was already to go, she just need to grab and set her weapon holsters and put on her shoes.

She sighed when she saw him almost ready, she got up and finished getting ready so that they would be ready at the same time.

Sakura stood next to Itachi and looked at his face and gave a smile, which he smiled back since no one was around except his blossom.

Then they headed out. They were on their way to Suna, where Sasuke has planned to send Shinobi there to kill Gaara, which since sakura knew Gaara and he was a few left of her friends, she will stop it and use the excuse of taking out sasuke's forces that had potential of hurting them.

They made there way through the trees so the would make it faster, as Sakura jumped her mind drifted again, but to the training Toshi and Miyu have been putting her through, now she can summon both of them without even putting an effort and also all of the new jutsu they both taught her, she smiled, she has just the one for sasuke.

With their speed they made it a mile from their destination, they stopped to take a break, and Itachi got a fire going. Sakura stared up at the stars 'It took us about 5 hours to get here since me and Itachi woke up at about 4 in the afternoon all because we had a sudden mission last night. She sighed; Itachi looked at her as she looked at him.

"I think we should stop to camp her for the night, we technically weren't supposed to be at the point until another 12 hours, why did we have to leave so early again, Itachi-kun" Sakura complained.

Itachi smirked "I do believe you're the one who woke up first, I was just waiting for you to signal to get ready so we could leave"

Sakura sighed and then crossed her arms to pout "You could have said something about leaving so early, I know you and you always point out the obvious to make me look stupid"

Itachi gave a small chuckle "I decided to humor the 3 year old and see how well her own decision making skills are"

Sakura fumed **'Again with the 3 year old shit, he knows it bothers us'**

Sakura took a deep breath and stood up and turned around "Well this three year old wants to take a walk before killing the old geezer Itachi" and then she jumped to a nearby tree and made her way.

'I said walk but who cares, I need to get away from him right now" Sakura thought as she jumped from tree to tree, then she came by a small pond, it was beautiful, it had a small waterfall and the water was very clear, what really set it off was the fact the full moon was out and the whole place glowed.

Sakura smiled 'A little swim won't hurt'

**With Itachi**

Itachi sat by the fire thinking.

'**She called us old!!!' **Inner Itachi screeched.

Itachi closed his eyes and forced inner back away, he sighed and stood up and decided to find some place to get some food, he could easily remember catching a glimpse of water on the way here, so he decided to go the and get some fish.

Itachi made his way, without realizing it was the same way Sakura went.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was swimming, she glance back at her stuff on shore and thought maybe it wasn't wise not to at least go back to Itachi so he doesn't get worried, it has been about half an hour at the least, then she felt a weird feeling.

'He he, it's about time you felt it, he has been watching you for quite some time now'

Sakura quickly got out and dressed as quick as possible and tried to sense any chakra nearby.

'You won't like who it is girl'

Sakura ignored Toshi; she wanted revenge on whoever was peeking on her while swimming.

A figure slowly made its way into view.

Sakura eyes went wide "…S-"

**With Itachi**

Itachi had found the small stream he saw and had caught four fish, two for him and two for sakura when she returned, she had been gone for almost half an hour and he was suddenly getting worried, he had this bad feeling.

Then he decided that he would check on her, he could sense a small trail of sakura's chakra when she used it to jump from tree to tree, so he stared to track her down the way she went.

**With Sakura**

Sakura stared at the figure "…. Subaku no Gaara?"

Gaara just stood there.

Suddenly rage flew through her "Why were you watching me?"

Pink drifted over Gaara's face but Sakura couldn't tell due to the layer of sand Gaara kept on him as armor.

"Answer me dammit!" Sakura was about to snap when his voice come out.

"I was looking for you, I wanted your help, but when I found you, well, you were swimming naked so I decided to wait to talk to you" He logically explained with his eyes closed.

Sakura's left eye twitched "Really, so then you decided while you wait to stare at every move I make?"

Gaara nodded with his eyes still closed so he couldn't see the twitching "You're a very good ninja, didn't want you to disappear when I look away"

She snapped "You sick pervert!!" and the next thing Gaara knew was he was flying backwards through…4…5…6…7 trees he counted as he his sand trying to catch up.

Sakura was filled with so much anger at Gaara that she didn't see Itachi come up behind her.

"I was worried you know, but now that I see Gaara, I have no worries about you taking care of yourself" Itachi spoke from behind.

Sakura turned around and gave him a smirk "Damn straight"

Gaara slowly came back to view and saw Itachi and gave him a polite nod.

Itachi nodded and then smirked as he saw the sand armor on Gaara's face cracking and slowly falling off his face.

'Judging by that hit, he caught her swimming naked and was watching her' he thought as he but the three together, a pond next to him, Sakura fuming obviously made at Gaara, and Gaara hit so hard his armor cracks so much and is slowly falling off his face, revealing his blush (or the mighty bruise he is going to have).

"So why are you here Gaara?" Itachi asked

Gaara turned towards Itachi "I was seeking out both of your help, Sasuke's Shinobi's will be attacking, and I heard you were going this way to help but I had to make sure myself"

Itachi nodded "We are in fact, so there was no need to s

Sakura turned away "If that's all you need then you can go now"

Gaara sighed and gave a polite bow and then left.

"I made us food at the camp, its waiting" Itachi said as he got close to sakura and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Sakura sighed "Alright, I forgive you"

Itachi smirked and then they both made their way back.

After they ate Sakura smiled "Want to go swimming with me? It was kind of interrupted"

Itachi smirked "I thought you only swam nude?"

Sakura gave him a suspicious look "And how would you know that?"

Itachi looked away to hide the blush "Deidara told me" He lied

Sakura sighed "I guess I will kill him later then, but back to the swimming, don't worry, I only swim like that when I am alone, but if your coming then of course I won't swim like that"

Itachi sighed "Alright, if you must ask me" he wanted to swim of course, especially if sakura was going too.

Sakura sighed "Fine, I won't force you; we just won't go since you don't want to"

Itachi glanced at sakura and he suddenly felt disappointed with himself that he just couldn't admit that he of course wanted to go swimming with her.

After they got ready to sleep, Sakura decided to take first watch and Itachi second.

Itachi leaned against a tree and slowly drifted off to sleep and dreamt about a little swimming trip with his blossom.

Sakura stared at his face for a while, she just absolutely loved it, and he was so peaceful when he slept. She smiled and continued her watch.

As her watch came closer to an end she could start to feel tired so she woke Itachi up quietly and he nodded saying that she could go to sleep now.

Itachi watched as she curled up next to him and leaned her head onto his shoulder as she drifted into her own sleep.

Itachi smirked as he looked down at the sleeping blossom. He couldn't help but think that she looked so much like an angel, especially with the full moon's glow gently radiating from her creamy white skin; she never really did like tans.

He smiled remembering her load tons of sun screen on her skin one time when they both had some time off and they took a trip to a beach because Sakura wanted to.

He then felt a presence nearby and he regretted having Sakura leaning on her for better sleep, cause if the presence got any nearer he would have to move, waking her up early.

But luck was on both of their sides, the presence wasn't coming their way at all, Itachi sighed.

He looked at Sakura as she continued her peaceful sleep.

"I-Itachi, why would you do this to me? I thought you loved me?" Sakura started to mumble in her sleep as her brows started to knit. "I can't believe I fell in love with a traitor" He heard her voice crack with emotion.

Her wondered what she was sleeping about when her felt his shoulder grow wet and then noticed that she was crying 'Why?'

"Just kill me and get it over with, I knew you would just see me as a monster in the end anyways" Was the last thing she mumbled before falling into a deeper state of sleeping.

Itachi sat there confused about what Sakura could possibly be dreaming about, he would never betray her, so why would she be dreaming like that type of thing.

Itachi sighed and decided not to think of it too much, he slowly stoked her back in hope of what ever nightmare she was having would sooth into a much better dream.

Itachi knew he would never truly get sakura, but that's what he liked about her, you could never get sick and tired of her. Right before he had to wake her up, he smiled down at her now smiling face

'I love you my Blossom'

**Okay, there it is, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review on it, reviews make me happy. So please review if you have any suggestions on this story.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	18. In and outVacation or payback?

**Alright this chapter won't be very long since I don't have much time to type (I type slowly and so that makes everything difficult). I hope you forgive the shortness and if any of my other story readers would like to know, I will be typing a next chapter soon, I just only have enough time for one chapter today and so I played favorites (and also I started this story first).**

**So here is my short chapter (please forgive me on that).**

Sakura slowly woke up as Itachi gently nudged her. She smiled as she realized how nicely the morning sun's glow reflected off of his face making him seem like an angel only she could see him as.

Sakura got up and stretched then yawned. She glanced around and remembered where she was at and what had happened last night, she almost cursed Gaara's name but Itachi's arms being wrapped around her waist stopped any thought.

"If only we could be alone like this forever with no worries" Sakura whispered as she stared at the sun rising on the road they needed to head towards.

Itachi didn't saw anything just gently grabbed her hand "Let's go" Sakura nodded and then headed out towards where they were going to be fighting off sasuke's shinobi.

They weren't that far to begin with so they made it to their destination right away, they hid in the shadows as the enemy nin passed them by, sakura couldn't help but feel sad at the sight of the lifeless face of the people she had spent her life around.

"We should take them out now" Sakura whispered to Itachi.

Itachi shook his head "The report said their was more of them, we need to follow them back to where ever they are going to hope we find the rest"

Sakura nodded and then they both started to follow the lifeless shinobi.

After about ten minutes of following they finally made it to what seemed like their camp base.

Sakura eyes grew wide at how many were there, then she smiled 'Better to get this over with once and for all' She thought as she looked at Itachi for conformation to attack.

Itachi looked at Sakura and nodded.

Sakura decided to take them out in a more gentle way, the same technique she did the first time she came across her first group of friends and that would be her shredding blossom (The technique that looks like Byakuya Kuchiki's bankai when all the knives turn into blossom looking petals).

Sakura did the necessary hand seals for the technique as a huge mass of blossom petals surrounded her in almost like a huge cloud and then it distanced itself around camp and then sakura did a final seal and then the blossom petals shot everywhere completely shredding everything, even the tents and stuff.

Itachi smirked, he always liked that technique even though for some reason his sharingan couldn't copy it, and it was something only sakura's chakra could do.

Itachi glanced at Sakura and saw the usual lone tear that falls for her comrades when she finally takes them down.

Sakura stood up from their crouching position and made her way to the camp; she turned to Itachi and nodded to him.

Itachi went around and set everything on fire using his katan jutsu (his fire jutsu, just forget how to spell the whole thing).

After every little thing was destroyed sakura looked at Itachi "Do we have to go back right away?"

Itachi gave a small smile for her "Not yet, I'm sure leader doesn't expect us back by next week anyways, I guess he doesn't know that you know that technique"

Sakura nodded "Let's take a small vacation trip to Suna, I need some more things at base where the nearby villages don't have the things"

Itachi sighed 'She just wants to get gaara back for spying on her' he thought "Alright let's go then"

Sakura gave a big smile "To Suna then" as she pointed in the completely wrong direction.

Itachi sighed and pointed to the right direction "It's actually this way to Suna unless you changed your mind"

Sakura gave a small blush "No…I just thought…Let's just go" She said as she started off in the right direction, which Itachi followed with an amused smirk on his face.

**Well sorry I can't type anymore, I would love to continue but I decided to give some Itachi and sakura humor moments at the end, the do need to waste some time before they fight sasuke, which in the story is in 2 weeks, and they will be spending that first week at suna, getting back at gaara, hehe, so many things to do to the panda cutie.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	19. Update

**Hey guys sorry for the late update, my computer took a shit out on me and if it wasn't for my mom I would have thrown my monitor out the window, my computer would restart itself, load up and just when it was about to let you actually do something, it would restart itself all over again, so I was getting real pissed but my mom said she would get it fixed for me, so I started to actually write out the chapters, but I forgot my notebook at my aunt's house so now I have to go over there tomorrow but knowing her, she won't let me leave till Saturday, so I guess you can figure that I won't be actually having a chapter online till late Saturday, I am sorry my computer is such a retard.**

**Once again, I am sorry.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	20. A piece of you still remains

**Okay guys, here is the long awaited chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this, my when I was over at my aunt's, she made me work, she had let her pool go for a long time, so basically it was a mess, and I had to clean it with her promising me that I would be able to relax and swim in it afterwards. Not even 15 minutes later of me finishing the cleaning (it had taken all day) that it started to rain…my first thought: "Dammit" that was about 2 hours ago, I am home now and will be hopefully posting a chapter tomorrow as well, but anyway, here it is.**

Sakura let a sigh of relief come out as she noticed they were almost to their destination, Suna.

She glanced at Itachi and blushed, he was looking at her again.

'**He loves us!'** Inner Sakura gleefully cheer.

'We don't know that, he has never said those three words just yet' Sakura thought back

'Try not to spend too much time relaxing, we have that kid still yet to kill' Toshi's murder filled voice echoed, his voice has been getting more vengeful each day, like he is counting down the days till he gets to kill his last host's murderer.

Sakura gave a smile, she is getting used to his voice, she almost felt sorry for Kisame when she actually listened and acted upon his ideas.

_**Flashback:**_

Sakura tapped her foot in annoyance.

'God, why does he have to be drunk AND annoying' Sakura thought as Kisame continued to have a singing contest with Deidara.

'You should electrify that fish, he is holding an electric microphone, it would shut him up and you can heal him if the damage is more then we originally thought' Toshi said, he wanted Sakura to shut the fish-face up, he was a horrible singer.

Sakura smirked and made he way to the cord of the microphone and grabbed it at it's base. She then shot her chakra in it to make it electrified.

The angel's sang as silence fell upon them and a thump was heard. Sakura let out a loud laugh as she saw a collapsed Kisame, she went to make sure he didn't die.

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura smiled at the memory.

'Maybe I should listen to more of your ideas Toshi, you got Kisame to stop singing unless he was too drunk to remember the reason he doesn't sing any more, and it's a good and funny way to sober him up, rather then my medical chakra'

Sakura could feel Toshi chuckle and she also knew Miyu was shaking her head in a annoyed manor.

Itachi glanced at Sakura again and gave a smirk at the sight of the evil glint in her eyes and could tell right away that she was talking to the nine tails.

They made their way to a less populated area of Suna and got a room at a hotel.

Sakura sighed and Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

Sakura looked up at Itachi and finally realized that h ready got the key to their room and so thy headed towards it.

"I was just thinking, we have two weeks till you know what happens, so that means that he is going to attack Suna soon sine he plans to attack them before us"

Itachi nodded "He plans to attack in five days"

Sakura slowly looked away "We are going to protect them right?" she said unsure itachi would actually spend the time to protect the villagers.

Itachi gave a small smirk "Our goal is to shorten Sasuke's army, I am sure that leader won't mind if you do a little extra just as long as you do what he wants"

Sakura looked at him "Will you help as well on protecting the villagers?"

Itachi smirked "Do you really think that you'll need my help?"

Sakura shrugged "There is a lot of villagers and over a big area"

"Isn't that what the Suna shinobi are for?" Itachi replied.

Sakura smiled.

Itachi and Sakura dropped off their stuff in their rooms.

Sakura suddenly looked at Itachi "Five days till Gaara's birthday!" (I don't know their actually birthdays so I am putting it like this)

Itachi nodded, he already knew that, it was the reason Sasuke picked the date.

Sakura stared down at her shaking hands then clenched them into fist.

'I will protect these people' She thought, she needed to prove to herself that she could still protect and prevent death.

Sakura looked at Itachi "Im going for a walk"

Itachi nodded as he took a seat by the desk and started to write out a mission report.

Sakura made her way outside and sighed.

'Five days till these innocent people are killed…no, I will protect them' she thought strongly as she started to walk around.

'I swear something feels familiar' She thought as she walked by a certain house, but she didn't looked anywhere but her feat.

"Sakura?", a small voice called out.

Sakura stopped as she heard the voice, she turned towards the voice and almost died.

"Wow, seems like someone got stronger without my help"

(Was going to stop it here but since I was bored with nothing to do as my computer was broke, I added)

**With Itachi**

Itachi sighed as he finished his update on what has happened and their decisions to stay at Suna until Sasuke attack.

He summoned a messenger bird and attached the scroll to it and sent it to leader.

He stood up and decided to go see where Sakura went to, he could feel where she was, it wasn't hard due to her mass of chakra.

He made his way out the door and down the street.

**With Sakura**

Sakura almost fell over, her world was spinning right now.

"You must be surprised to see me, it did looked like I died didn't it" The owner of the voice scratched the back of his head "I bet your even mad at me for not contacting you I guess" He gave a small chuckle "If your wondering why I am so late in catching up to you…well… you see there was this little old lady-"

He was cut off due to a pink haired girl tackling him basically.

"I missed you so much Kakashi" She barely managed out into his cloak he wore.

Kakashi smiled, but of course he still covered his face so you could only tell he was smiling due to the curvy eye.

Sakura started to cry silently into his chest.

Kakashi gently laid his hand on her back "Shh, so, where and what have you been up to lately, I am sure you've gotten even stronger"

Sakura slowly let go of him and took a small step back and nodded. She looked up at his face and gave a real happy smile "Im so glad your alive"

"Yeah, I got away secretly along with a few other shinobi and some villagers, and since we were allied with suna, they allowed us to hide here" Kakashi said.

Sakura suddenly looked angry.

Kakashi looked at her confused "What?"

"That bastard Gaara never told me you guys were here, I guess it must of slipped out of his mind as he watched me.. never mind" she finished with a sigh.

Kakashi stopped looking at Sakura and turned his attention to the new person in their presence.

"Oh, Hello"

**with Itachi**

He neared Sakura and could feel strange presences, he knew it as Kakashi.

'I thought he went into hiding' suddenly he felt as if he lost someone 'Of course now that she knows she will stay with them' Itachi stayed hidden as he listened in on them.

**With Sakura**

Sakura looked and felt her stomach turn, she suddenly felt like she was about to throw up and the sight but at the same time wanted to jump up in joy.

There stood Shizune holding a baby that had blackish blue hair and bright sparkling blue eyes.

Sakura looked at the baby and then shizune with confusion written all over.

Suddenly her eyes widen as something clicked.

"It's not…It's not their's is it?"

Shizune nodded "It's a girl, Mizuki, she had the baby before the mission when she died… he never told you about her did he?"

Sakura shook her head "No, but I can imagine that it's because she looks just like Hinata other then the eyes"

Shizune looked down at a now sleeping Mizuki and smiled "He was so happy when she was born, but then when he heard of her death, he couldn't even look at her without breaking down, so he told me to take her and take care of her" she finished with a hitch in her voice as tears gathered in her eyes at the memory.

Sakura nodded and took a step closer "Can I hold her?"

Shizune nodded and handed over the sleeping child with a smile on her face.

'He originally wanted you to take care of her Sakura, but then the whole thing with his death and tsunade going crazy, I never got the chance to tell you' Shizune thought sadly, she knew Naruto thought that his Sakura-chan would get back her old real smile while making his Mizuki smile like that as well, he just couldn't handle the sight of Mizuki.

Sakura held Mizuki close and smiled down at the child.

'A little piece of Naruto still exist, Im sure when she gets old she will be hyper like her father but very respectful like her mother' Sakura gave a small laugh as she remembered Naruto always making others smile with his cheerfulness even when times are down.

**With Itachi**

Itachi watched Sakura as she held the child. Something in him shifted.

He sighed inwardly and decided to just head back.

He got up but in his thoughtful way didn't pay attention and stepped on a twig. He cursed himself then heard kakashi call out to him to come out, so he did.

**With Sakura**

Sakura smirked as Itachi finally showed himself, she knew he was there and was just waiting for him to show himself.

Though sakura was smiling about Itachi's appearance, kakashi wasn't so happy neither was Shizune.

"What do you want Itachi?" Kakashi asked as he got ready for anything

"Don't worry Kakashi, he won't hurt any of you, I will guarantee it myself" Sakura said with a smirk as she handed Mizuki back to Shizune.

Itachi let a small smirk appear on his lips "Blossom speaks the truth, I wish you no harm, and even if I did, it would be impossible with her protecting you guys"

Kakashi looked confused as he looked between sakura and Itachi, then finally the cloak sakura was wearing finally hit him 'She's with them, the Akatsuki'

"Sakura, you didn't give them the nine tails did you?" Kakashi asked in a low voice

"Haha, they couldn't if they wanted, the nine tails isn't the only thing they fear about me" Sakura replied with a glint in her eyes as they slowly changed

"So you activated it then" He said with a sigh

sakura looked at him confused.

"Only my family knew about your family's true origin Sakura, your ancestors are the ones who truly made the tailed demons, in fact, they were their summoning, but of course, your family lost the ability to fully awaken your true power along time ago and after awhile forgot they even existed" Kakashi's voice invaded Sakura's mind "My family always served yours till they lost their ability to summon and they forgot about us" Kakashi smiled "And if your wondering how I can speak in your mind, let's just say it's an ability both of our families came up with to avoid speaking and giving away our positions, my family kept the technique though to make us better shinobi's"

Sakura felt her world spin as she looked at Kakashi in a whole new light.

Itachi didn't like the look Kakashi was giving sakura, it was like he was making her uncomfortable.

Sakura sighed after kakashi fully explained everything, she smiled up at him and gave a small goodbye bow while saying goodbye to Shizune.

Itachi felt relieved that she wasn't going to stay with them and was coming with him.

After they made their way back to the hotel everything was silent, sakura never spoke a word, she was in deep thought.

Sakura sat in the window sill in their room "Itachi" she said quietly

Itachi looked at her "what?"

Sakura gave a small smile "Im sorry that I am going to ask you this but can I practice a new technique on you?"

Itachi looked at her confused "What technique do you speak of?"

"Well" She looked at him "Practice speaking through minds" She finished by speaking directly to his mind.

Itachi took a step back as a sudden headache filled his head. Sakura got up and healed his headache.

"I guess that's why I need to practice, I tried it earlier with kakashi but the same result, but he didn't show it considering he is used to sudden head aches" sakura said with a small smile, she knew Itachi had just gotten out of the habit of having random headaches after she healed his eyes and she almost felt bad throwing that at him.

'Now you guys have some explaining to do since you never told me what I am' She thought towards Miyu and Toshi who have been quiet and avoiding talking to sakura since they knew she would be confused.

Suddenly Sakura got a headache.

**Well, sorry if things sound confusing, but basically sakura's family line has powerful abilities but at one point they lost their family ways and stop being who they are and cut their old ways and basically erased their own past, Sakura's ancestors had inner demons of pure powerful chakra and I will explain later about the tailed beast and how they came about. Hopefully things aren't confusing about kakashi, his family never forgot the amazing haruno clan and their past and abilities, it's a story pasted down, it was never documented due to the fact they didn't want somebody finding the secrets.**

**There, hopefully nobody is confused if they read this and if you are confused please tell me.**

**Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	21. Broken connection

**Hey guys sorry for the late update (I guess you are probably getting tired of reading those words) but the reason (this time) was my parents were lost without me, meaning they didn't do anything with the house so I came back with like days of chores to do and my parents just told me this like the day I posted my last chapter, but any way here is the chapter I was supposed to upload two days ago, hope you like it.**

Sakura was taking a walk around the area, it has been a couple days since she met back up with kakashi and they have been talking with each other and kakashi has also trained her a lost jutsu that was passed down the hatake family just in case a haruno ever came into their powers.

Sakura sighed 'Suna gets attacked tomorrow' she thought as she slowly made her way by a playground where little children laughed as they played.

'_We will protect them child, don't worry'_ Miyu's comforting voice echoed in her head.

'And if we can't, we tear the heads off of those who hurt anyone' Toshi said

'**Bring them on, they don't stand a chance against our power'** inner sakura cheered as she couldn't wait till the upcoming battle.

Sakura gave a small smile at all the mindful support she was getting. Then she decided to head back to the hotel to talk with Itachi.

'Itachi I am coming back now' she sent a mind message to Itachi so he knew she was coming. She gave a small smile, she could talk to Itachi through her mind but he still didn't know how to talk back.

Sakura finally reached the hotel and saw Itachi sitting by the window waiting for her, she gave him a smile and sat on the bed.

"So what are the plans for tomorrow, where are they going to send their main forces to?" She asked Itachi.

"Sakura, Sasuke knows I can read his mind now, leader doesn't know how he found out but all that we do know is that he did, so this whole thing could be a trap" He said while still looking out the window.

Sakura looked at him in surprise and then she slowly relaxed "we will just have to have suna take their villagers somewhere safe and hopefully Gaara will send his shinobi with us, even if it is a trap, just as long as there are no innocent villagers around, we will be the ones setting the trap"

Itachi looked at her and shook his head "I think he plans to attack the Akatsuki base tonight"

Sakura instantly stiffened "Tonight? That doesn't give us any time to make it back in time to help them, even if we did push ourselves to get their we would be completely worn out and be of no use"

Itachi shook his head "You can make it, you have two extra sources of energy, you could make it back in time"

"But what about you?" she asked

"I must stay here, just in case he truly was going to attack here, just so we can be ready if he attacks at either place" he said as he looked back out the window

"No" she said shaking her head "This wouldn't be right, even with all of suna and yourself, the opposing forces will be too much" she said with worry.

Itachi looked at her with a smirk "Did you forget what Akatsuki member he will be dealing with?"

Sakura turned away "I wouldn't be too cocky Itachi-kun, ever since you got me as a partner you've been slacking off" she turned back to him with a smirk "You rely too much on me, plus It's the Akatsuki we are talking about, those shinobi can take care of themselves" she said turning back around

Itachi came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist "It was leader's orders for you to go aid them"

"I don't care" she said folding her arms and looking at Itachi from the corner of her eyes "Im not leaving you, I don't want to loose you" she said with a hitch in her voice

"leader won't be too happy about your decision" He replied burying his nose in her neck

"I don't care, I don't even know why he is still the leader, I mean I could easily kill him if it wasn't that you stupid men respect him too much, plus he is leader, without leader I wouldn't be able to play pranks on him and bruise his big ego"

Itachi smirked against her skin and then suddenly they both froze.

"No" sakura whispered as she knew it was true by Itachi's reaction as well.

"It seems Deidara has been defeated by sasuke" Itachi said (I decided to add this even though I already knew he was dead in the latest chapters I only decided to add his death my own way)

Sakura felt her chakra in her swirl with anger as she tried to contain herself, tears left her eyes "B-But…" she didn't even know what to say.

Itachi turned sakura around in his arms and held her close to let her cry on his shoulder.

"Im such a failure at keeping friends alive" she cried out "they always leave me"

Itachi just stroked her back as she cried out.

Suddenly the anger returned as she could easily think of the person who took deidara out, the only living being who always takes her close ones away from her "Im going to kill him, Im going to rip that fucker apart piece by piece" she said with so much hate and venom for a second there it almost sounded like Toshi's angered voice.

And then they felt the feeling again and it only fueled Sakura as she felt another Akatsuki member fall "God if I knew they would die without me I would have gone" she burst out regretting her decision to stay with Itachi.

Sakura only gripped Itachi and wished away the pain of losing more friends.

After about half an hour they could tell whatever battle happened was over now, only six Akatsuki member remain total, Sakura, Itachi, Zetsu, Pien, Leader, and that blue haired girl with the flower Sakura never got along with because they fought each other the very first time they met (and plus I forgot her name).

Sakura fell asleep in Itachi's arms after awhile.

Itachi laid Sakura down and got up and walked to the window again.

"I have been slacking?" he asks himself.

**Next morning**

'**GET UP YOU BRAT ITACHI IS NOT HERE, HE LEFT YOU BECAUSE YOU ACT WORTHLESS IN THE MORNING!!!'** Inner screamed trying anything to wake her outer self.

Inner sighed and did the only thing she could think of, take over.

Sakura's body slowly sat up and she rubbed her head and gave a lazy yawn and then smirked.

"**Now to have some fun"** Inner said but as soon as she stood up the was a force and made her lay back down.

'_You will not take over sakura's body unless sakura wants you to, let the child sleep, she just lost a couple more close friends yesterday, let Itachi wake her up, he is just out training, I think what sakura said to him yesterday made him realize something'_ miyu forced Inner back inside sakura's mind.

Inner sakura sighed and sat down in her our little space and waited impatiently.

After a half hour later Itachi came back to the room and stared down at the sleeping form of sakura, he decided to take a shower before he woke her up.

After ten minutes Itachi finished his shower and walked into the room with only pants on and the towel hung around his neck and his long hair was still damp.

He walked over to sakura and gently woke up, she slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a male chest next to her on the same bed as her.

Sakura quickly sat up and finally realized it was Itachi and by the smell of it, he just got out of the shower.

"Hey Itachi, so what's the plans for today?" She asked groggily.

"Leader wants to have a meeting, he wasn't too happy that you never came to their aid" Itachi replied while standing up and getting the rest of his clothes on. "We will leave after your done with you shower"

Sakura nodded and made her way to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Sakura leaned against the door and slowly sat down as tears started to form In her eyes as she remembered what had happened yesterday.

After a couple minutes she knew Itachi wanted to go soon and she still needed to take her shower, she stood back up and made her way to the shower and started to the water.

Itachi sat by the window and stared out at the village, he knew leader would be upset, but he also knew that if leader pushed the subject Sakura would snap and probably kill leader. Itachi let out a sigh as he finally heard the shower start, he knew sakura would be very emotional today, especially since the news of deidara hit her.

He gave a small smirk, at one point he was even jealous at how close deidara and sakura were, but he knew that she was easily attached to him since he reminded her of Naruto, even though she won't admit it.

Itachi gave a small frown, this whole event meant that they would need to find new members to replace the ones that died, he didn't feel like putting up with them, but he also knew sakura wouldn't be able to handle Deidara's replacement, to her nobody could replace him, and for that he was sorta jealous.

'Even in death I still get jealous over you Deidara' He thought.

Just then the bathroom door opened and sakura walked in and got ready to leave the hotel and head back to base.

**Outside Suna**

Sakura and Itachi made their way towards base in silence. Sakura stayed quiet and to herself, she even kept a certain distance away from Itachi which he had no idea as to why.

After spending all day traveling without speaking one word Itachi broke it.

"We are almost there" he said

Sakura nodded but didn't say anything.

They finally reached base at around midnight and sakura and Itachi still had not spoken yet.

Sakura went straight to her room, she knew the meeting starts at 3am so she had a coupld hours to herself she was going to take.

Itachi just looked at the direction Sakura had took off to, he knew she didn't want him to follow so he decided to see what kisame was doing.

'**Probably already drunk the stupid fish'** Inner Itachi spoke loudly.

Itachi could sense Kisame in the garden.

'Kisame never goes to the garden' he thought as he went out.

Kisame sat under a tree with two cups of sake witting in front of him, one was meant for him while the other for his invisible guest.

He downed the drink and poured himself another cup.

Itachi came up and leaned against the tree. Kisame looked up at him, instantly Itachi could tell Kisame was in whatever battle happened here by all the bruises and cuts on him and also from the looks of it, he was already drunk more then usual.

Itachi didn't stop him from drinking like he usually would since this was a different case, Kisame lost a temporary partner since they were partners and sakura was really partnered with Deidara.

"You should have been there Itachi, you would have had fun fighting that bastard of a brother" Kisame spoke hoarsely.

Itachi didn't say anything because he knew Kisame didn't meant for him to, he just wanted to let the pain of loosing a friend lighten.

"Why didn't she come" Kisame spoke quietly

"She chose to stay with me, she wanted to protect Suna just in case sasuke planned to attack them instead." Itachi replied

"How" Kisame started "How did she take it when the connection to Deidara broke"

Itachi looked down at Kisame "worse then you, she felt it was her fault"

Kisame nodded knowing that Sakura wouldn't be able to smile like she used to, that made him want to drink more sake, which he did.

**With Sakura**

Sakura sat by the window and watched Kisame drink in the garden, but from her view she couldn't see Itachi next to him, she only saw Kisame and his cup of sake and thelone cup in front of him that was meant for someone else.

Sakura turned away, she couldn't even look out the window till Kisame left, it broke her heart every time.

Sakura sat on the edge of her back and looked in the corner of her room where there was a two foot tall clay bird.

She gave a small sad smile at the memory.

_**Flashback:**_

Sakura coughed as she sat up in bed, she got the flu from her last mission and she was drained from her chakra and Miyu's chakra since she had to stay up late healing everyone.

She leaned back down in her bed, and she heard a small knock.

"Come in at your own risk" she called out.

She heard the door slowly open and she saw Deidara standing there with a goofy grin on his face while holding something behind him.

"Deidara if you catch this flu I don't have enough chakra to heal you" she said quietly.

Deidara nodded "I made you something for your room to say thanks for healing my broken ribs, leg, and wrist"

Sakura looked at him funny as he suddenly held out a two foot tall clay bird that looked almost like a phoenix.

Sakura smiled and pointed to the furthest corner of the room "Place it there so you don't come any closer and catch the flu" And he did so and then suddenly ran up and gave her a hug.

"Idiot" was all sakura could mumble into deidara's shoulder.

He let go and left sakura to get her rest.

"I swear he acts like a 3 year old" she mumbled before falling asleep.

_**End Flashback**_

She then remembered that Deidara had the flu the very next day, but luckily she had regained her chakra by then and was able to heal both of them.

She looked at the bird that still lay in the corner Deidara placed it. She got up and walked over to it, she gently place a hand on it and tears started to fall.

"I never did get to say thank you" She said with a sad smile "Idiot, I would have rather you to say thanks by not dieing on me"

**Well there you go, when I first started this story I was never going to have deidara die because he was such a cool character, but then I felt my story was falling behind because he was supposed to be dead and my wishful thinking was the only thing keeping him alive.**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and review and tell me what you think.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	22. Dawn of a new thought

**Hey guys, I might not be posting a chapter tomorrow because I am going to be working 12 hours tomorrow starting at 5am so this chapter won't be very long since I need to go to sleep a lot earlier, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway**

Sakura slowly woke up, she had fallen asleep in deidara's room. She curled herself in his blankets as if to image he is still alive and had just let her use his bed since hers was destroyed after one of the clay explosive blew up as she was making it.

She gave a sad smile, she knew it was just wishful thinking but she still couldn't help it, who wouldn't want to go back and relive those happy moments of being partnered with deidara and him teach some techniques.

She sighed and slowly got up, she took once last look in the room and made her way to a table where a few things of deidara's was.

She looked down and saw a small rectangle box, she opened it and saw a silver necklace with a locket on it, she slowly opened it, it had a picture of deidara and her it in. She then noticed a small letter in the box, she read it:

_Saku-chan, _

_I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday, yeah!_

_Your Friend, Deidara_

Sakura gave a small smile, Deidara had already bought her a birthday gift, she wiped the tears from her eyes and put the necklace on.

She walked out of the room finally and held onto the locket as she leaned against the door before finally heading out, the meeting was about to start and she needed to be there.

**With Itachi**

Itachi made it to the meeting room and noticed Sakura walking in at the same time, he saw a small glint come from around her neck and noticed a small locket that wasn't there before and then he recognized it.

_**Flashback:**_

Itachi and Deidara were in town to get the things needed back at base, as they walked past the jewelry store he noticed that Deidara stopped.

"What is it?" Itachi asked annoyed.

"Sakura's birthday is coming up soon isn't it, yeah?" Deidara spoke out still loking through the glass of the store.

"Yes Deidara" Itachi replied calmly.

"Im gonna get her a locket for her birthday, yeah" he said while pointing at the glass like a two year old pointing out a cookie they want. "Then I can finally put that picture we took in it so she can always remember that in the bad times that there was always the good times to lean back on, yeah, or something like that, yeah, you know how she thinks, yeah" he said while scratching the back of his neck.

_**End Flashback**_

Itachi gave a small smirk 'I guess she found it in his room' he thought as he continued and take his place in the meeting room.

**With Sakura**

Sakura stood emotionless as she waited for leader to say something to start the meeting.

"Sakura, why don't you start by debriefing us on why you didn't arrive here when you were told to do so?" Leader spoke out from the shadows.

Sakura took a deep breath "I felt it necessary to stay at Suna since if they were to be attack that they would need my help more then a base full of Akatsuki members, Leader-san"

Leader was quiet for a second "You disobeyed me Sakura, you didn't follow my orders and return to base and because of your action we lost three useful members"

Sakura felt something stir in her but she tried to ignore it since she didn't want to kill leader but it was hard to contain herself when leader was blaming everything on her.

"I didn't think a full base of Akatsuki members would rely on one of their members" she said leaving out the respected 'leader-san'

Leader thought for a moment, he felt her chakra growing furious with him, he didn't care though, she was under his control and she was to obey her, not do whatever SHE thought was necessary.

"Sakura, when I give a specific order, it is to obeyed" He said sternly

Sakura closed her eyes willing herself to calm down, Itachi noticed this "Leader, I have more information on Sasuke's whereabouts" He spoke out as if to change the subject.

"Then please Itachi, Tell us" He spoke calmly noticing the sudden change of subject.

Sakura suddenly felt grateful f Itachi's presence.

"He apparently lost his sharingan, somehow he has become unable to use it. He has no plans of being here during the second attack, he has also allied with mist and rock" Itachi spoke out even though he and Sakura already knew this

Leader thought for a moment "Then I will send you and Kisame to take care of him and whatever bodyguards he has when the attack takes place, he won't be too far away in order to give his commands"

Sakura felt the rage tenfold 'Im the one who is supposed to take care of sasuke, leader you bastard'

Itachi noticed sakura growing even more angry at leader, and he knew why as well.

"Im the one who is supposed to kill that bastard" A low voice full of venom spoke out

Everyone looked at Sakura, her eyes filled with red and dark pink as her body seemed to glow.

"You need to be here to protect this base Sakura and that is final" Leader spoke out but suddenly his throat was being squeezed.

"And I said I was the one who will kill him" she squeezed harder choking him further "And you will not get in my way"

"You are out of order, sakura" Leader spoke stern but came out weird since he was being choked.

Itachi quickly went to sakura and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Sakura eyes blinked back to normal and realized what she was doing, she then poofed out of the meeting room and soon Itachi as well.

Leader spent a couple seconds regaining his breath as he then looked at the other members "Dismissed" He said hoarsely.

**With Sakura**

She sat in a cherry blossom tree staring out at the sun rise that was just now peeking over the land. She wiped a tear away from her face.

'Why did I do that, now nobody will respect me because of my lack of control' She thought sadly.

'**If anything they should respect us, I mean we just choked Leader like he was a two year old and he couldn't do nothing about it'** Inner sakura yelled throwing a fist in the air.

'_But not being able to control yourself is a weakness, even leader stayed calm even though you could have killed him, that's the act of someone with great control'_ Miyu spoke quietly.

Sakura's mind just went blank, she didn't want to hear them talk inside her head.

She suddenly felt Itachi's presence next to her as her sat down on the same branch as her.

"Im sorry for losing my control like that Itachi, I couldn't help it though, first be blamed me for deidara and now he tried to tell me I won't get my revenge" Sakura spoke quietly.

Itachi put an arm around her and drew her close "Don't worry, there is nothing that can stop you, it's your choice whether or not to listen to him or not" He gave a smirk "You could probably quit now and he wouldn't be able to do anything against you" he felt proud to call this blossom his.

"Itachi, do you find me out of control?" She asked as she buried herself into his cloak.

"Even if you were, I wouldn't have you any other way, and I don't think Deidara would either, nor any of your other friends, they loved and respected you for who you are" He said while stroking her back gently.

Sakura gave a small smile "I guess your right"

"There was something deidara said right before he bought you that necklace" Itachi started.

Sakura looked at the locket "This?"

Itachi nodded and continued "He said he put that picture in there so that you can always remember, that even in the bad times, that there was always the good times to lean back on, I don't know exactly why he would say such a thing but he had knew you had the habit of thinking like that" He looked down at her "I figured I would tell you that since he isn't here to"

Sakura smiled 'To lean back on the good memories, Deidara always accepted me for who I was and so did everyone else' She gave a smirk

"Do you think the other members found his surprised look and squeaky voice amusing" she said while smiling.

Itachi gave a smirk "You do tend to bring out the weakness in everyone, even leader, I am sure the other members actually liked the fact the leader got what was coming to him, he can't control everyone, especially you"

Sakura smirked "Maybe one day I can just kill him and take over, then none of the members will die like deidara, cause I will be there, you know, like hokage or something similar, maybe one day I can turn Akatsuki into an actual village and recruit only the best" She looked at Itachi "Of course I would leave that to you since you can spot talent better then me" She said with a small smile "And then we can all just live our lives and not worry about being hunted by hunter ninjas since we would try to make alliances, and of course we would stop that pointless hunt for tailed beast." She yawned as she finished he plans in a mumbling voice as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Itachi looked down at her when her talking became incoherent.

'Akatsuki as a village purely of strong ninjas and finally settling down' He thought as she started off at the scene of the rising sun, a symbol of a new day and a new hope.

**The ending was stupid I know, but please bare with me on it, I came up with the idea after thinking of what sakura would do if she ever came the leader of the Akatsuki, I know she would stop the hunt on the tailed beast and she would want to try to become allies with suna and other villages which would basically turn them into something other then what they are now.**

**If anyone dislikes the ideas of finds it stupid please let me know, I don't know if I will actually do this or not, so I need you opinions so please review.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	23. Plan Fishy

**Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews, it made me so happy when I got on and everything was from fanfiction saying I got like 7 reviews in such a short time, I am glad you guys liked the idea of sakura killing leader and taking over Akatsuki, and now I have someone who will be looking over my chapters to make sure they don't have any mistakes and I appreciate that. But anyway, someone asked about a lemon and I will say now that I have thought about it and it might be either the next chapter of the one after. Enjoy**

Sakura smiled as she was writing stuff down on a scroll, her talk with Itachi yesterday gave her some ideas, like, 'Why not become leader and stop their evil plans from above' and then she could also settle down and maybe Itachi will ask her to marry him.

She smiled at the last thought 'That would be nice' she thought as she closed the scroll.

She knew there was about two to three days before leader would want another meeting before the attack, which gave her plenty of time to have some fun with the other members.

Inner Sakura just smirked, she didn't even have to ask Sakura this time to go through her plans, she had her own already.

Sakura went through her closet with a smirk on her face 'This is going to be fun'

**With Itachi**

He sat in his room thinking, he decided to stay there since he knew Sakura and she would be doing anything right now to keep her mind off of Deidara, which meant trouble for anyone who went too far from their rooms.

He sighed while standing up; he didn't want anyone getting hurt so he decided to keep an eye out on things.

He slowly made his way to the kitchen which he guessed would be where her first attack would be.

**With Sakura**

Sakura had a smile on her face as she ate her breakfast.

Kisame walked in still bruised up from the attack, instead of having a blue face, it was purple and bulgy.

Kisame saw she had made breakfast and let a smile come to his face as he dished his own out.

Sakura let a smirk come to her face "I wouldn't touch the pancakes if I were you kisame, you won't like what's in it' she thought as she watched him stake five pancakes on his plate along with some of the other stuff.

Sakura looked at her plate; there were no pancakes because she knew what it contained.

She looked up at Kisame's face, he was looking like something was wrong, she looked at his plate, and the pancakes were already gone.

Sakura's smirk grew even bigger "What's wrong Kisame?"

Kisame looked at her and pointed an accusing finger "What did you put in thi-"he stopped suddenly and stood up and ran out the room whispering 'Bathroom' desperately.

Sakura laughed "Um Kisame, the bathrooms are down, someone broke them this morning" she called out to the retreating figure.

Kisame ran down the hallway and to the bathroom and when he opened it he knew instantly who 'broke' the bathroom.

It looked like a meteor hit the whole room, the toilet was completely shattered.

He squinted and quickly ran down another hallway, he needed a bathroom and he needed one now!

**With Itachi**

Itachi let out a small sigh as he saw a frantic looking Kisame running down the hallway holding his butt as tears formed in his eyes.

'Guess I was too late to stop this one' He thought as a smirk appeared on his face

Sakura-1 Kisame-0

"Itachi!" Kisame called out as he ran towards him "Let me use your bathroom!" he yelled out

Itachi shook his head "I'm afraid my bathroom is not to be used by you Kisame" but his words fell on deaf ears as Kisame had already slipped by him and ran to find another one since he knew Itachi would NEVER let him use his bathroom.

**With Sakura**

She was content at hearing Kisame's cries of pain as he felt himself almost explode in his search for a bathroom to use.

She sighed 'I have other plans to set in motion' she thought as she stood up and took care of her plate.

She made her way down the hallway with a new smirk coming onto her face.

**With Kisame**

'I'm never eating her cooking ever again' He thought as he made it to Zetsu's room, he knew he was out on a mission so he ran into his room and straight to the bathroom.

(I'm sure none of you want to hear about Kisame relieving himself so we will jump over that)

Kisame walked out of the bathroom with a smile on his face and feeling ten pounds lighter.

He made his way back to the kitchen to yell at Sakura but she was already gone, that's what scared him, a plotting blossom.

Kisame slowly made his way back to his room afraid any fast movements will give his position away to sakura.

He made it to his room safely and quickly locked the door and turned around only to wish he never came here.

Rotting dead fish lay all over his bed, the floor covered with flowers and stuffed teddy bears lay all around the room. He looked closely at the bed, there was a not.

'_Dear Kisame,_

_I decided to let you spend some quality time with your buddies here since you ignore them all the time, don't worry about your Bubbles and the rest of the fish you had on the counter I-_

Kisame stopped reading and then looked up and noticed his fish gone and then went back to reading.

_I took them so they wouldn't get jealous with the attention you will be giving the dead fish. _

_Love, Sakura, your friend smiley face_

_P.S. Don't try to escape; you won't be able to open the door till I find you finished in there._

Kisame's eyes widened as he ran to the door and to sadly find the door unable to open, he even tried to hit it with his samehada (sp?) but Sakura added some powerful chakra to the door and his sword couldn't eat it because she also put a barrier on it.

"Damn" he harshly whispered as he turned around, the rotting dead fish was turning his stomach, especially when the smell was combined with flowers.

**With Sakura**

Sakura hummed as she sprinkles some fish food into the tank she had Kisame's fish in, she wondered if Kisame had flipped just yet, she could already tell he tried to break down the door.

She gave a smirk 'Luckily for the other members, they aren't here' She thought wickedly.

She then heard someone knocking on her door "Come in"

She smiled; she knew it was Itachi coming to check on her.

"So what have you done this time" His hot breath fanning over her neck, she just loved it when he did that.

"Oh nothing too severe, yet" She said with a smile as she turned around "Don't worry though, you'll get your turn after I am done playing with Kisame" she said with a smirk.

"You can't pull some measly trick on me like you have done Kisame, have you forgotten the difference between us?" Itachi replied.

"Oh? Is Itachi saying that I can't pull him into one of my tricks" Sakura said with a raised eyebrow.

Itachi smirked and turned around and headed towards the door.

'That arrogant bastard, I will show him' she thought as plans started to swirl in her head thanks to the combination of Inner sakura and Toshi.

Sakura gave a smirk "You'll regret challenging me" she said in a whisper.

**Two hours later with Kisame**

Kisame sat against his door rocking back and forth repeating "She'll let us out soon" over and over again while holding a frightened look on his face.

He looked at the rotting dead fish and pointed an accusing finger at them "She would never leave me in here with you, don't say that!" and then he swore the fish were laughing at him, he closed his eyes and wished it away.

**With Sakura**

Sakura sat in her room 'Everything is set and now I have to wait for you Itachi' she thought with a smirk.

She had this odd feeling like she was forgetting something but ignored it, planning a trick on Itachi would take all of her thinking.

She lay on her bed and gave a sigh 'All this work today will make me sleep for awhile tonight' she thought with her eyes closed.

She snapped her eyes open as a chakra string she set snapped, she smiled, that meant Itachi was where she planned he would go. She knew nobody else here knew what he does when nobody is paying attention, but she knew, she also knew he didn't know she knew.

'Let's see if you really are smarter then Kisame' she thought with a smirk.

**With Itachi**

Itachi made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed the last slice of cake, he gave a small smile 'They never do realize that I am the one who takes it, but then they might not say anything to me' he thought as he started to eat it.

After finishing it and taking care of his plate he made his way to his room before a weird sensation took over him and that's when he remembered his talk with Sakura.

He changed directions and headed towards her room.

**With Sakura**

She got up and went to her bathroom but then remembered what she put in the cake, she didn't put the same stuff she thought she had, and she then read the bottle 'Viagra'

'SHIT!' her mind screamed, she had never dealt with a horny Itachi and she didn't want to today, he probably got the wrong idea when he realized what she put in the cake.

She quickly exited through her window after locking her door, she quickly made her escape through the trees 'God, why couldn't I have been paying attention to what I put in there instead of how and when would fit the perfect timing' she thought as she used Toshi's chakra to make her jump through trees in an even faster rate.

After she reached a safe distance she decided to rest for a few minutes.

**With Itachi**

'Hmm…Her door is locked' he thought as he tried to turn the handle to sakura's door but it wouldn't open.

Itachi suddenly got hit with a wave of something through him, it wasn't a sick wave either, and then he realized what sakura had done, and she put something in the cake and probably locked herself in after realizing her mistake.

He finally got the door opened but she wasn't in her room, then he noticed the opened window.

He smirk and headed towards his room, having her worry that he will find her and keep her out in the cold, that should be punishment enough, he would just have to 'treat' her when she came back.

**With Sakura**

Sakura felt for Itachi's presence again but found herself safe, she didn't want to sleep outside so she headed to the nearest village and got a room near the hot springs where she decided to relax.

She smiled as she got into the hot water and gave a sigh of content 'Maybe I should run away more often' She thought.

Then she heard a slight giggle coming from the walls surrounding her and that's when she knew she was being watched.

Anger flowed through her she quickly took out the person but to find kakashi reading a book while leaning on the wall opposite from where she was.

"Kakashi?" she called out with the towel clutched to her.

Kakashi looked up at her "Oh, hi sakura" he greeted with a slight wave.

"What are you doing here?" she asked before snatching the book away from him "I see you still haven't lost your touch for reading this"

Kakashi tried to get the book back but failed "I was enjoying a good read out here because Shizune couldn't get that baby to stop crying, I couldn't concentrate" he whined

Sakura gave a slight chuckle before holding the book like she was going to rip it.

"No don't!" he called out with worry written all over his eye "I will do anything, just don't rip it"

Sakura gave a smirk as a plan came to mind "I'm actually going to keep this, I know someone who needs to get there mind off of physical touch for awhile and this could be helpful"

Kakashi whined "But its my book"

"I will give it back if the person doesn't read it, cause then you will find me out here again" she said with a small smile

Kakashi thought for a moment "Itachi doesn't seem like the type to read that stuff"

Sakura turned red "Who said it was Itachi"

Kakashi smiled "you were with him, and by the look of it, he cares deeply for you, your out here instead of with him and you want someone to keep their mind off of physical touch, if that doesn't add up I just left it to a hunch I had" he said scratching the back of his head "I guess I was right by you turning all red like that"

Sakura turned and left.

Sakura went to her changing room and got dressed and headed back to base.

When she got there she could tell Itachi was in her room, the door was opened.

She snuck down to the kitchen and placed the book where she knew Itachi sat around midnight to do his regular thinking, and she quickly made her way back to her room and locked the door but spent the time to put up a barrier as well.

She crawled into bed with a smile on her face.

**With Itachi**

He stirred in his sleep and got up and went to the kitchen, as he sat he noticed an orange book there. He picked it up and noticed it was the porn book kakashi used to always read.

He still had a problem with whatever sakura gave him so he reluctantly opened the first page and started to read, he smirked as it gave him ideas of when he and sakura would have their first time. He got far into the book before he stopped and went to his room and put it somewhere safe, anything that gave him useful ideas he always kept.

**With Sakura**

Sakura smiled before falling asleep, the chakra string she attached to the book broke off and was now in Itachi's room.

She fell asleep knowing that Itachi wouldn't bother her but also not knowing what her little plan just did to their relationship.

**With kisame**

"I'm so alone" he sang as he held a rotten fish in the air "you guys wouldn't leave would you my fishy" he said as he petted the rotting fish.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter I added that very last part with kisame because I sorta felt bad for him, hehe, don't worry though, sakura will remember soon enough to release him. Hope you guys liked it and tell me what you think and type me reviews because I love reviews, they encourage me **

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	24. game of seduction?

**Hey guys, here is another chapter and I just wanted to thank those who gave me reviews, I am glad you guys like the story, it makes me feel happy about typing this story that people can read and enjoy, so I hope you guys like this chapter just as much as all the rest **

Sakura slowly woke from her nice sleep; she suddenly sat up as a thought hit her.

'I never let Kisame out!' she thought and then suddenly started to laugh loudly.

Inner sakura was even laughing saying how she was so proud of outer.

Sakura got up and took a nice long shower deciding to relax before having to face Itachi this morning.

After she was finished she got dressed and decided to let Kisame out even though she wanted to leave him in there.

She slowly dispelled the barrier and drew her chakra out of the door and slowly cracked it open and quickly left, she knew kisame would be pissed and probably insane too.

Sakura quickly made her way to the kitchen to start breakfast, normal, no extra ingredient and evil food like before, and she decided to be nice since she forgot him in the room.

**With Kisame**

Kisame sat crouched near a corner when he heard the door move, he held up a spear like thing made from him tearing apart his own bed, he didn't know why the door suddenly moved but to him it now seemed strange and didn't know what to do.

He crawled over to the door and poked it with the spear and ended up closing the door and with the clicking noise he quickly backed away holding a shaky spear in front of him.

He looked at the tower he built for the fish and their safety "Don't worry, I wont let it hurt you" he said quietly.

He grabbed his samehada instead and started to swing it madly at the door, demolishing it.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was in the middle of cooking waffles when she heard something break and it sounded like it came from Kisame's room.

She shook her head and continued to cook.

**With Itachi**

Itachi knew exactly what had happened so he made his way to Kisame's room.

Once Itachi reached Kisame's room he was hit with an awful smell and also the sight of kisame wearing only a cloth to cover his lower area but nothing else, while he held his samehada with a crazed look in his eyes.

Itachi sighed 'Not this again' he thought before he activated his mangekyou and forced kisame back into realty to remember what happened.

Kisame collapsed and Itachi made his way to the kitchen where he knew sakura was.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was finishing the last of breakfast when Itachi walked quietly in; she avoided eye contact because the memory of what happened last night had he still worried.

She set out food so that they could get there own and sat down at the table with her plate and silently started to eat her food.

Itachi just sat down not eating any food sakura fix; she poisoned his cake so why wouldn't she poison his breakfast.

Sakura then just stared down at her food; Itachi's stare was getting too much for her.

"Why are you staring?" she asked quietly.

"Hn" Was the reply from Itachi.

Sakura sighed and looked out the nearest window and saw it was a beautiful day outside.

"Are you mad?" Sakura asked quietly.

"No" he replied

'**Quite the opposite, you liked the fact she was able to trick you, it just showed how much of the perfect woman she is for you'** Inner Itachi said.

'Go away' Itachi thought back.

"I'm glad your not mad" Sakura said with a sigh and stood up "I'm going to go outside now, I guess I will see you later" and with that she left.

Itachi sat there for awhile, he was starting to get annoyed with the distance they have but he couldn't bring himself to go to her and be normal, he was Itachi Uchiha, anything but normal.

Itachi stood up and decided to go to his favorite spot, the branch of the biggest cherry blossom tree they have.

As he approached his spot he noticed sakura was already there, he decided to go anyway, he had no idea sakura was going to be there and he wasn't going to change his plans just because she is.

Itachi got on the branch and sat down.

Sakura looked at him startled "Why are you out here?"

"Have you forgotten, that this is where I come all the time, I should be asking why you are here" Itachi replied looking at her.

Sakura felt her face red, she saw something in Itachi's eyes just now and she didn't know what it was, she looked away to hide her blush.

Sakura then heard a small chuckle escape from Itachi and that almost made her want to hit him 'Is he laughing at me?' She thought

Sakura turned to Itachi to find him staring at her again "What?" she asked annoyed.

Itachi gave a slight smirk.

"Dammit wh-" she would finish her sentence if Itachi's lips weren't covering her own.

Sakura gave into the kiss and kissed him back with so much emotion she had no idea why though, but then Itachi replied and deepened the kiss, soon they were battling it out with their tongues.

After awhile they separated for air. They were both breathing heavily and their faces were still very close.

Sakura blushed as she wondered if he was only acting like this because of yesterday, but then she remembered the first time he showed her that he cared about her and she gave a smile that soon turned to a smirk as she came up with an idea to have fun with Itachi.

Itachi looked at her confused before she disappeared.

**With Sakura**

Sakura reappeared in her room, her face still flushed from the kiss with Itachi.

She went to her closet and started to go through it, she was going to see how far Itachi will go before showing his different side, which she very much is starting to enjoy.

**With Itachi**

Itachi headed back inside and saw Sakura in the living room, she was laying on the couch watching T.V., but that wasn't the only reason he noticed her so quickly (and besides her hair), she was wearing a very short red skirt and a very small red top that didn't cover her stomach, he could even say he got to see her black lacey underwear with the way she was laying on the couch.

He knew what she was doing, to see how far she can make him go before snapping, which he was having trouble too, if that's the way she wants to play, he would play as well.

He walked up to Sakura "Let's spar" he said deeply

Sakura looked up at him surprised but then smirked "Ok"

They both headed outside, and then suddenly Itachi took his cloak off as well as his shirt.

Sakura blushed as she couldn't keep her eyes off of his much toned chest.

Itachi secretly smirked at her response to him.

Sakura then stood in her fighting stance 'Cheater, but I won't let you win' she thought determined.

'**Damn straight! We have to show him who wants who more, Lets have this a taijutsu only match'** Inner cheered **'So we can also get a close look at those nice abs' **Inner added with drool.

Sakura gave a smirk "Hand to hand, Taijutsu only, and though weapons are allowed" Itachi nodded as he got into a fighting stance as well

'**You just want to rip her shirt off, don't ya Itachi'** Inner Itachi said with a smirk

'You're not helping, go away' Itachi replied before shoving inner back into his head.

They both stood in their stances for a bit longer, staring at each other.

Sakura suddenly vanished and Itachi had to act quickly to block the kick that was aimed for his head but couldn't help the punch that was coming, but he did get a nice view of some of sakura cleavage.

Itachi was thrown back by the punch but quickly recovered and went offensive.

Sakura had a hard time blocking all of Itachi's attacks, she could also tell by his speed he was distracted half the time, she smirked.

'Bad boy Itachi, getting distracted by a little cleavage' she thought as she turned the right way and just as expected, felt Itachi's speed have a small minor hitch, any weaker opponent wouldn't have caught it but sakura has been training with Itachi for a very long time.

She sent him a kick to the stomach which he blocked but couldn't block the kunai she swung at him, he moved out of the way to dodge it though but he fell right into Sakura's trap as chakra made stings wrapped around his leg.

He quickly cut the strings but that took too much time and was punched in the face by sakura.

"You really have been slacking, haven't you" sakura said with a smirk

Itachi gave a smirk "I think not" and suddenly there was a small ripping sound that soon got louder as she realized Itachi had cut the front of her shirt without her realizing and now it was falling apart.

Sakura quickly held her shirt but she knew she wouldn't last long with Itachi if she had to constantly hold her shirt up.

Sakura quickly blocked a punch from Itachi but that also meant she let go of her torn shirt which soon continued to rip because it was tight on sakura.

Want was left of sakura's shirt slowly fell to the ground.

Itachi gave a small smirk 'Black lacey bra to match the underwear, eh?' he thought as he stared at her now fully shown cleavage was exposed along with her black lacey bra.

Sakura turned red as she watched Itachi looked down at her breast but she also took the chance to counterattack.

'Bastard' she thought as she swung a kunai at Itachi, and since he was looking down he ducked downward and sakura cut the tie that was holding Itachi's hair.

Itachi flipped backwards and took his stance as his long black hair cascaded down his shoulders.

'Great, I just made him look even sexier, smart move' she cursed herself as she charged again.

She needed to go faster, Itachi kept dodging her attacks and she could easily tell he was trying to now cut her skirt.

'Pervert' she thought as she charged a little bit of toshi's chakra in her to up her speed.

Itachi then noticed the difference between speeds and could easily tell she was using the nine tails chakra; he quickly lost thought as his eyes drifted to her breast again and couldn't help but imagining himself playing with those in the way the book described.

Sakura saw him loose concentration and made he move and quickly punched him to the ground and sat on him holding a kunai to his neck.

"I win" She said

Itachi looked up at sakura, her face was sweaty and the sweat was slowly making its way to her breast as her breast itself moved up and down quickly with her heavy breathing and not only that, she was sort of straddling his parts that were slowly getting aroused.

"In the fight, yes" Itachi replied with a smirk on his face.

Sakura then realized her position and blushed a very dark red as she noticed just how close her hands were to his bare glistening chest that she dearly wanted to touch and the way his dark hair looked so soft close up, she quickly got up before any other thought could pop in her head while she was in that position.

Sakura made her way into the base mumbling "Pervert" and Itachi thought she was calling him a pervert but actually she was calling them both a pervert.

**With Kisame**

He had woken up some time ago and went to go outside but noticed sakura and Itachi about to spar, so he decided to watch in secret, by the end of the fight he had a hard on at the sight of sakura, he never knew she looked so damn good before.

He quickly got rid of his little problem in the safety and privacy of his room before heading back outside to head to town to get some supplies he needed to fix his room.

**With Sakura**

Sakura sat on her bed still dressed the same way considering that she walked in and sat down thinking and mainly stunned at what just happened.

She quickly shook off the thoughts she was having and decided to take a shower since she was all sweaty.

After she was done she decided that she should act like nothing happened and that what Itachi did didn't completely make him the winner of today.

She got dressed the same way she was before the sparring match but just a tad bit different.

She put on the same type of top but black and it had a skull on the front and between her breasts and was a tad bit lower on the cleavage area. She wore a shorter black leather skirt and fishnet leggings and a black choker, she also put some make up on and put her hair in a messy loose bun with some senbon needles holding it in place. She smirked as she remembered what this outfit was originally for, seduction, which on the tip of each senbon is something that makes the men more apt to fall for her seduction.

She smirked as she looked at herself in the mirror, Itachi would be definitely the loser in this game.

She then made her way out of her room and down the hallway.

**With Itachi**

Itachi had just taken a shower and his hair was damp still and he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist as he made his way to the kitchen for something to drink before he got dressed.

**With Sakura**

Sakura had just made it to the kitchen to see a nice view of Itachi, he was wearing nothing but a towel and he was drinking water as a few stray drops made its way down his chin, down his chest and to the towel that lay around his waist.

She went to the fridge and bent over to reach an apple that was hidden, probably by kisame since he hated those.

She turned and leaned against the wall and started to slowly eat it while watching Itachi as he watched her secretly.

'Damn this is so hard' they both thought in unison.

Itachi so desperately wanted to lick the extra apple juice that was on her face and she wanted to run her fingers over Itachi's perfect chest as the water drips were doing.

Itachi finished his water and set the cup in the sink and turned to sakura.

Suddenly Sakura was pinned to the wall and had Itachi hovering over her, he came close like he was going to kiss her and just when their lips slightly brushed, Itachi smirked and left to go to his room leaving a flushed Sakura.

'Damn you, you cheater' She thought angrily for letting herself get so caught up in Itachi.

She stood there thinking of what to do to get him back.

**With Itachi**

Itachi was smirking the whole way to his room; he knew sakura had lost that round.

He went in his room and put some boxers on then some pants. He sat on his bed and lay back with his eyes closed; he was picturing and going over the way sakura looked during the spar and just a minute ago.

He smirked as the images started to do something they originally didn't do.

**With Sakura**

She smirked as she came up with the perfect plan to get Itachi back.

She went back to her room and changed again, accept instead of a shirt, she wore a bra and a netted shirt along with some really short shorts, she decided to go out and train, she knew he always watched her.

She went out to the usually opening and started to train herself.

**With Itachi**

He felt Sakura go outside to her usual spot to train, he got up and made his way to his usual watching spot, but he wasn't expecting such a view sakura had provided him with, he felt him self growing hard with watching the way she moved and the way the loose strands of hair stuck to her face as her facial expression was so exhausted as she continued to practice a lot of different things.

He knew this was a part of her plan to win, but he couldn't help the want to give in and just ravish her until she would scream his name.

He smirked at the thought of what he could do to her.

**With Sakura**

She could feel Itachi's chakra nearby, which meant he was watching and wasn't paying attention sense he wasn't concentrating on hiding his chakra.

She smirked 'Gotcha'

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**There it is, the 20****th**** actual chapter of this story, just to let you guys know, just to celebrate the 50 total reviews I have for this story I will be typing a short story based on what you guys want, here are the choices:**

**For those who want an Inuyasha story:**

**#-1 to vote for the pairing of kagomexInuyasha**

**#-2 for a kagomexsesshomaru**

**#-3 for a mirokuxSango**

**#-4 for a kagomexkoga**

**You may do any combination, for example if you want a kagomexsesshomru story as well as a mirokuxsango story, you would type "inuyasha#-2-3"**

**For those who want a Naruto story, here are the pairings to vote for:**

**#1sakuraxkisame**

**#2sakuraxDeidara**

**#3sakuraxNaruto**

**#4sakuraxKakashi **

**And just like before type "Naruto" before you type the number**

**For those who want a bleach story, here are the options for pairings:**

**#1orihimexIchigo**

**#2orhimexUlquiorra**

**#3orihimexIshida **

**#4RukiaxIchigo**

**#5RukiaxRenji**

**And don't forget the word "Bleach" for voting for a bleach story.**

**And you may vote for more then one story but whatever is more common I will do, if I get enough people I might do one of each and if anyone has any suggestions on a story/pairing I am up for suggestions too **

**That's it, hope you guys liked the chapter and please vote results will be determined in one or two chapters.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	25. EndGamebut who is victorious?

**Im FREE!! My grandparents kidnapped me saying something about that they wanted to spend some time with me before school starts back up…which is in two days tear. Im sorry that it took so long for me to escape their grasp but it was impossible, but anyway, since I was basically kidnapped, that means I couldn't grab my notebook so this wont be a super extra long story, I am sorry. But I looked over what you guys have voted and I noticed not too many votes had taken place (But I do thank those who did vote), so here are the results so far:**

**Naruto story:**

**(#1)SakuraxKakashi2**

**(#2)SakuraxDeidara3**

**(#3)SakuraxNaruto1**

**Bleach story:**

**(#4)OrihimexIshida1**

**Inuyasha story:**

**(#5)KagomexSesshoumaru2 (originally 1 but I get a vote too )**

**I would like more votes to determine since not many votes were placed in the first place, and to make things easier vote between what has been listed, I even put a number before each voting option and since not many votes were place last time I would like each voter to post two votes, just to make it seem like more people voted then in actuality . Anyway, back to the story, I might not put a very long lemon in here, if anything it will be short but enough to make it truly M rated but that's it. I hope you guys like the chapter.**

Sakura continued to train as she felt Itachi stare down her entire body as she moved in different ways, she knew he would snap sooner or later and make his appearance and either try to get back at her, or finally declare her winner.

Itachi continued to sit in his place and watch her, he so badly wanted to just jump out their and take her their, but he knew that would make her victorious in their little game. He smirked as he decided on a plan, he got up and headed inside and see how long she would spend out their, he knew her will would be exhausted more after training and will be easier to make her fall to him.

**With Sakura**

When Sakura noticed Itachi left she stopped her training and sat down under a tree as she drank some water, she had to keep her training high for a long period of time, she was finally glad he did something so she could stop.

Sakura stared out at the clouds and smiled as she slowly got back up and decided to just go straight to her room, which meant through her own window.

Sakura sat on her bed thinking, she was now sort of regretting this whole competition thing, she knew if she continued that it would go to where she wasn't sure if she was ready to go.

She sighed "I guess it is too late to take everything back, damn you deidara, if you didn't die it wouldn't have driven me off to keep me occupied and that means I wouldn't have prank kisame and then Itachi wouldn't have challenged her and this whole mess wouldn't have happened' she sighed again 'But I guess it wasn't your fault I wasn't here to save you'

Sakura laid back on her bed and closed her eyes as she tried to think of something else, like what to do about Itachi. She was starting to scare herself with her own behavior now that she thought about it.

She needed to talk to Itachi about this whole situation.

'**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?! YOUR PLANNING ON GIVING UP AND LET HIM WIN???'** Inner Sakura screeched.

Sakura closed her eyes, she knew inner would never let her give up, then an idea hit her as her eyes opened and gave a smirk.

'Its perfect, I wont have to do a thing and will still be able to win, but if things go too far I will stop' Sakura started to think 'Think you can handle this Inner?'

'**Yea, yea, yea'** Inner repeated completely excited that she will be able to have some fun times with Itachi even though she wouldn't be able to go as far as she wanted with outer taking back over if things did go that far, but some is better then none.

Sakura closed her eyes as she started to meditate to allow Inner to take full control for the moment. Sakura opened her eyes, they were now a little turquoise from inner taking over, but someone would have to look really close to notice the minor change in color.

'Sakura' stood up and walked to the closet with the perfect plan.

**With Itachi**

Itachi sat in his room reading you know what book at his desk. He could feel Sakura's chakra slightly change but figured she was just doing something with the other chakras in her, he then felt her make her way to his room. Itachi quickly put the book away and got ready for sakura to come into his room.

A slight knock was heard and he gave a small "Come in"

The door slowly opened to reveal Sakura making her way in, his eyes widened at what she was wearing, it was the most revealing sleep wear he had ever seen, this outfit would make victoria's secret look like an old ladies underwear store (Use your imagination, Im sure there is a line drawn for everyone when it comes to stuff like that)

Sakura walked in with an embarrassed look on her face, she looked up at Itachi "Do you think you could help me out, I was trying this on in my room and I cant reach the strap to take it off" she said as she turned around to show where it was "I just need you to help me undo the strap"

Itachi took a shaky breath as her rear end was revealed to him and was having a hard time not ripping the entire thing off of her and take her there. He stood and slowly made his way over to her and slowly undid the strap sending chills down her back as sakura made a small noise and Itachi almost lost it there, he didn't realize he was slowly trying to take the entire thing off of her until Sakura stopped him.

"Just the strap Itachi" She turned around as she had one hand holding the thing on her as she gave a smile and blush "Thanks Itachi-kun"

Itachi couldn't take it, he quickly claimed her lips in a deep kiss that held something she knew she should have avoided. Sakura took back control even though inner had other plans. Sakura placed a small hand on Itachi and slightly pushed but he didn't want to stop, Sakura gave a smirk as they took a break from their kiss "I win" she said in such a lustful voice it made Itachi smirk.

"I do believe it is a draw at the moment" he said before taking her into a deep lustful kiss and before Sakura realized she was backed up to Itachi's bed, she knew where this was going and the thoughts sent chills down her back, she now realized that she wanted this more then she thought possible.

Itachi was soon on top of Sakura trailing wet hot kisses down her neck while sucking on the sensitive spot he came across earning a moan from Sakura. He reached the edge of the outfit she wore and he instantly knew it had to go, he quickly ridded sakura of the outfit so now she was bare under his lustful stare. Sakura knew she needed pay back for her lack of clothing and made a move to pull his shirt off, which he quickly helped her and then continued to suck on one of her nipples while massaging the other. Sakura gave a deep moan as he continued to work professionally on her while this was still her first time.

Itachi smirked as sakura made a move for his pants and he quickly helped her with that as he was now in his boxers, which soon would be gone if sakura got her way, she knew what the feeling deep in her stomach meant and she wanted it now. Itachi noticed this impatience and decided to play with her more until she begs him, he slowly slid his hand down between her legs and slowly entered her core with one finger and slowly moved around.

Sakura instantly arched her back with this new sensation going through her and moaned out loud when he added another finger inside her. She couldn't take this anymore, she wanted more and she wanted it now.

Sakura gave more moans as he continued to play with her and smirked when he saw the desperate look in her eyes, he knew what she wanted and wouldn't give it to her till she pleaded for it, even though her could barely contain himself either he knew it would be worth hearing her beg for it.

"Itachi…Please" she moaned out "I-I want more"

Itachi quickly removed his boxers and placed himself at her core and looked into her eyes to see if she truly wanted it, with a confirmation nod he entered her as she cried out in pain he quickly silenced her with a kiss until she settled. When she did he slowly thrusted into her until she started to moan for him to go faster which he did instantly.

Sakura felt like she was going to explode with pleasure as she felt herself build up pressure. She started to scream out Itachi's name as he was thrusting hard into her and as they came to an end they screamed out each others name (well, sakura screamed, Itachi moaned it).

Itachi collapsed and slowly rolled off of sakura and covered them up with the blankets, sakura fell asleep cuddled up to him and he soon after watching her sleep before he too fell into dream land.

(Okay, I know that sucked but please bare with me, I didn't have much time to type this in the first place)

**Next morning in Itachi's room**

Sakura slowly woke up and then realized she wasn't in her room, then she realized she was naked and the memories of the night before flooded back to her as her face turned a deep red.

'Me…and …I-Itachi…we…'

'**WE DID IT!!'** Inner sakura cheered **'I knew you had it in you'** she said as if she was proud of outers actions.

Sakura slowly sat up and finally realized Itachi wasn't in bed, she got out of bed and noticed she didn't have anything to put on, she would not put that skimpy outfit on again. She went over to Itachi's dresser and quickly found a shirt to wear, it as long enough to reach her thighs so she figured it would do until she got to her room.

She slowly opened the door and peeked down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear, which it was, before she quickly ran down and into her room.

She quickly closed the door behind her and slowly sat down while leaning against it, the full effect of what happened the night before hit her hard.

She wondered what Itachi would do now that he had her, would he move on to another woman or just use her for sex, but she wanted to be more then that.

'_Child don't mistake last night for that, he truly does care for you, I could sense it in him'_ Miyu gently told Sakura while giving her confidence.

Sakura then freaked, things would be so weird now, she didn't know how to act in front of him now.

'Just act like you usually do, if you act different he might think you regret what happened last night' Toshi's deep voice echoed in her head.

Sakura smiled and decided Toshi was right, she then got up and decided that she was in dire need of a shower.

**With Itachi**

Itachi sat on his usual spot in a cherry blossom tree, he wore only some sweatpants and no shirt with his hair hanging loose around his shoulders. He was thinking of what last night truly meant to him, he knew he had feelings for her but did she have feelings for him, and if she regretted last night.

He also wondered why he didn't do everything he had planned (this was mainly his perverted side thinking), he could have had more fun but he guessed that it would have been too much for her since it was her first time.

He let out a sigh when he realized she was awake and heading to her room now, he wondered if she would be mad at him for not being there when she woke up, but he knew she would feel uncomfortable if he was there, plus he needed to think.

Kisame came up next to him "If Deidara was around he would accuse you of raping her, but mainly because he was jealous and just try to come up with an excuse to help him think he still had a chance with Sakura" Kisame stated, he looked at Itachi and gave a grin "You had her screaming pretty hard you know"

Itachi glared at him and then headed back inside to finally take a shower.

**Okay, I know the lemon sucked but it was typed in such a short time, I am sorry. Anyway, I still wish for you guys to vote, just type that your voting and then the number that is before, and don't forget you can vote twice:**

**Naruto story:**

**(#1)SakuraxKakashi2**

**(#2)SakuraxDeidara3**

**(#3)SakuraxNaruto1**

**Bleach story:**

**(#4)OrihimexIshida1**

**Inuyasha story:**

**(#5)KagomexSesshoumaru2 (originally 1 but I get a vote too )**

**Please vote, I need more votes to make this selection more possible**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	26. Mystery food and the Surprise

Hey guys, im back, hopefully for good but since things are getting weird I really dont know, I just moved out of my parents house and moved...two blocks away to a friends house, but everything is so far not bad, I dont know if i will have enough time to constantly type for this story but I will try, hope you like this chapter

Sakura was in the kitchen cooking eggs, bacon and something strange nobody had ever seen before let alone tried to eat, sakura was so lost in thought that she didnt realize it when two arms snaked their way around her waist.

"And what exactly is that you are making that smells so wonderful" She heard his velvety voice speak into her ear, his breath fanning over her ear made her shiver and almost forgot what he had originally asked her.

"Oh just something I made up...wanna try a bit before everyone else charges my kitchen demanding food" Sakura said with a smile spreading across her face.

"Sure" Itachi replied as he reached for a plate but sakura already had a plate dished out for him, he gave her a smirk as he accepted the food and took his seat at the table. Sakura watched intently as he took a small bite of the mystery food she had created. She nearly jumped for joy when he gave her a look that said it was indeed as good as it smelled.

The kitchen door flung open as Kisame made his entrance ready to demand his morning plate of whatever Sakura had made. Kisame looked to see Itachi already eating and gave Sakura a pouting face as he realized she had given Itachi the first taste of the newly discovered new food, he was usually the taste testor and now he felt replaced "How could you" he pouted as he looked at sakura who smiled and held out a plate for him.

"Guess you should have hurried to the kitchen, Im surprised you werent here earlier" Sakura said with a smile on her face as Kisame took his food and sat across from itachi giving him a glare with each bite he took.

Sakura got herself a plate and sat next to Itachi as she ate. Itachi finished before Sakura but didnt get up till she was done, he quickly grabbed her plate and took care of it along with his own, he didnt know why but he felt like being nice, but only to her of course.

Kisame finished and went to hand Itachi his plate seeing him take care of sakura's plate only to get a disappointing glare in return "Damn" he mumbled.

Itachi went over to sakura and got VERY close to her ear "Come with me" he said as he gave out more breath then necessary and got just the result he was trying for as he saw the goosebumnps growing on her skin and a slight nod as well.

They both exited the kitchen leaving behind a very alone Kisame.

Sakura followed Itachi to the spot Sakura usually trained and sat directly in the middle. Sakura sat with her back against his as she leaned against him feeling his warm back against hers.

"So what did you want to talk about, Itachi" Sakura asked as the silence was slowly killing her.

Itachi took a sort of shaky breath...wait...itachi nervous??

"Well..." he started "I wanted you to know..." he paused trying to find the right words "If you would marry me" he finished as he turned around and wrapped his arms around her and opened a small black box he had hidden from view untill now. Itachi slowly opened the box to show the most beautiful ring ever, sakura gasped as she realized just exactly what was going on.

Sakura tried to find some special words to say how happy she was but just stuck to a normal "Yes, of course, Itachi-kun" she whispered as she fear if she spoke too loudly she might wake up from this wonderful dream.

Itachi smiled as he put the ring on her left ring finger with his arms still around her as he then pulled her closer to his chest and kissed right behind her ear while whispering "I love you"

Sakura smiled with all the happiness in the world "I love you too" but deep down they both felt what was coming and it was not good, but neither of them cared right now, they were just happy about what had just happened.

Well, that is it for now, sorry its not long but Im tired and I need some sleep, for the past couple days I have been walking place to place and now its starting to catch up to me, I will hopefully have a new chapter up tomorrow as well but if not the next day for sure, please review and tell me what you thought of it.

Ja ne, Hanami


	27. They are back?

**Hey guys! see, told you I would update soon, well, hope you like this chapter I was trying to think of the different ways I could have gone through with the story since its been so long since I wrote for it, but I hope its as good as you guys hoped it would be, enjoy!**

** - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Sasuke's Base**

Sasuke sat in a almost completely black room in a chair that seemed more like a couch then anything. He was frowning as he read a scroll, then he crumped the scroll up and threw it behind him were already tons others were.

"Goddamit!!" he yelled scaring a poor wrinkled old man that sat at sasuke's feet. "You worthless piece of shit! Can't you get anything right, when I say 'find a scroll on stealing inner demons' I mean find them or you die!" sasuke said angerly at the poor old man. Sasuke spit in his face as he then threw a kunia into the old mans right shoulder. The old man tried to pull it out as blood poured down his shirt but the look he got from sasuke told him to not touch it. "Leave my sight and find what I seek or you won't live to see your poor grandaughter Sakura" the old man quickly nodded in fear and hope of seeing his grandaughter and quickly backed out of the room leaving a very irritated Sasuke. "I will get what I want" he viciously whispered sounding close to the snake he trained with for years.

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Akatsuki Base**

Sakura stood by the stove cooking a weird type of pasta and sauces, she planned on making a heathly dinner but also felt like being creative, again. She started to humm to herself as she stirred the pasta, she knew she was alone but the boys had left out on a mission, leader was still pissed off at sakura about not following his orders to a T but she couldnt help it, she didnt like him or his orders.

**'HE HAS NO RIGHT TO LEAVE US OUT OF SOME BUTT KICKING MISSIONS AND NOT ONLY THAT I really miss Ita-kun'** inner sakura yelled out at the begining but towards the end came to a whisper, sakura worried, a depressed inner meant a freaky inner later, god she hated her bipolar inner self.

_'They should be here on time for this wonderful meal your making, I know Itachi wouldnt want to stay away from you very long'_ Miyu said with a smile.

'Especially after you guys did the dirty deed and now your engaged, I havent seen this much action in about one hundred years' Toshi, of course, had to add in since inner was acting weird.

'Please guys, not now, Im trying to make food here and trying to listen to three other people in my head is very distracting!' sakura thought irritated because she just burned herself on the stove, great, a ninja who can dodge flying shurikens that are being throw at her with the intent to kill, but oh on, a stationary stove burns her arm. 'Damn' she thought as she ignored the pain and just tried to finish her creation of food.

**1 hour later**

Itachi walked into the base emotionless on the outside but beaming on the inside, even inner itachi was scared. Itachi quickly made his way to the kitchen knowing his favorite pink haired soon to be wife was cooking for him, god he loved the sight. He found her setting the table for them as he walked in, she smiled up at him and he could feel his heart instantly flutter (yes I know, itachi having his heart 'flutter' is completely insane, but there is a reason).

"Hey you" sakura said quietly as she quickly jumped into itachis awaiting arms, but thats when he noticed the amazing huge burn on her arm and suddenly he flipped and checked her for other injuries thinking she was attacked, he didnt sense any amount of faint chakra. He stared at her confused and concerned.

Sakura turned red "I was cooking and burned myself on accident, I didnt have enough time to heal it right away" she said quietly not looking directly at Itachi knowing he would probably find her incredibly stupid.

ITachi grabbed Sakura into a tight hug "Im glad your alright" he said shakily.

Sakura was REALLY confused, itachi NEVER acted this way before and it sorta scared her, she got out of his embrace and told him to sit while she got food for him.

'Definitely going to have to talk to the boys and find out what the hell they did to my Itachi to make him this way' Sakura thought as she handed Itachi his food. She quickly excused herself saying she had to use the bathroom while she quickly found the others whom were hiding outside eating their small amounts of bad food instead of facing her, she knew they did something and that only added to her suspiscion.

"What did you guys do?" she said with an evil glare as she stood over the huddled boys. They looked up slowly and gave her their feared looks.

"Y-You really want to not be around itachi right now..." sakura glared at Kisame who had spoken up "WE GAVE HIM HARMONAL PILLS THINKING THEY W-WERE VIAGRA!! IM SO SO SO SORRY SAKURA BUT YOU HAVE TO PROTECT US!!" Kisame broke down and gripped sakura's ankles for forgiveness and sortof begging about the protection part.

Sakura stared down at Kisame stupidly as the facts finally sunk in.

**'Har-' **inner started

_'mon-'_

'al-'

'PILLS!!' sakura's mind went crazy, even miyu was shuddering after thinking about poor Itachi, Toshi was mad that this meant he wouldnt get his usual show tonight and inner was just speechless for a long time.

Sakura felt the world spin and then come to a halt after her mind got an idea, with the idea came a smirk on her face.

"Oh Kisame, I will help you out only if you can help me out" Sakura said as the evil glint in her eyes never died down, she even had Inner jumping for joy as Toshi was laughing.

Kisame gulped, he knew he wasnt going to like this, he glanced at the others while they still had a fearful look knowing that Sakura would find some evil way to drag them in as well 'Damn, Im fucked' Kisame thought as he turned back to the now devil looking sakura, he swear he saw growing horns.

** - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Well there it is, its short but at least its something, hope you guys liked it I will be updating soon considering my friend/roommate is also reading it, I will probably be bothered to type more, so please review and tell me what you think and if you guys have any guesses on what sakura is going to do now with Itachi loaded with harmonal pills and Kisame about to shit his pants with fear.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	28. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA

**With Itachi**

'W...T...F...' Itachi thought getting very agitated yet he couldnt understand why so then he started to get angry at himself then he started to get sad thinking he had finally gone off the deep end and was now insane, he couldnt figure out what he had done so wrong to deserve such feelings.

**'As many times as I have told you to express your feelings, ****this**** is not what I had in mind, this is just plain creepy now that I have to witness and feel it myself...PLEEAAAASSSSSSE STOP'** Inner Itachi begged as tears fell from his eyes as he tried to block the incoming emotions from Itachi.

Itachi sat at the kitchen table with a nice BIG bowl of ice cream with fudge, brownie chunks, reeses pieces, oreo bits, cherries, and TONS of whip cream along with alot of other random junkness he threw in there...he had a craving.

Kisame walked in, well, more like 'Was thrown/shoved into the room by Sakura and gave an extra stumble due to the VERY high 6inch thin heels (Mwahaha, Im so mean)'.

Itachi looked at the poor sight of Kisame and giggled at the sight but also gave a small gasp of a cry as he realized the sad face Kisame wore.

Kisame was, um, well, crossdressing...again...but ALOT worse...very worse. How? Well, when I say worse, what I mean is that Sakura got ALOT more creative and motivated this time (I scare myself with the thought sometimes).

Kisame looked like a girl...no seriously...like a REAL girl, the only thing I think Sakura didnt do was give him a sex change and about that Im still not sure, try not to think about that. Sakura, with her magical medic skills at hand, gave our poor kisame...breast implants (LMAO). He wore a nice LOW shirt to show off his new addition and the Shirt was a sleeveless green belly shirt with a fish winking while saying 'EAT ME' on it. Sakura also generously gave Kisame butt implants to go great with Kisames black leather mini skirt with, of course, the fish net leggings along with the nice black heels he stumbled over entering the room. Kisame wore a very sad, almost crying, face that was full of make-up to go along with his new style and his pretty high pigtail that with the smallest movement bounced.

So basicly, kisame looked like a beaten corner street whore (beaten Sakura beat the living crap out of him just for affect).

Kisame's lowly lip quivered like he was about to cry.

"Help" Kisame squeeked out, oh yeah, I did remember to mention the nice change in vocal cords, right...

Well, I hoped you liked this chapter, yes I know, it was painfully short and Im sure you are dying to see(well read) what type of reaction Itachi is going to give and all that good stuff, but Ive been feeling slightly sick alot and I get dizzy too so writing for this story has been slow for me and also I forget(IM SORRY tear dont hurt me) Please review

Ja Ne, Hanami


	29. BIG plan part1

**With Sakura**

**'mwahahahaaaaaa'** inner sakura laughed as she witnessed the whole 'project new kisame' she never knew sakura had it in her to do what she did. It even surprised her whenever kisame would scream in pain she would just laugh at him, sakura just sometimes made her very proud.

Sakura sat in the trees with her eyes closed as she used a new technique to watch kisame and itachi stare at each other.

'I am proud to say that you even make me proud young one, I almost couldnt control my laughs when you inserted the breast plants' toshi said with a sickening snicker.

_'I do not agree with what you have done to that poor man but...it was pretty funny'_ Miyu adds with a small covered laugh.

Sakura gave a small smile as she listened to both the thoughts and watched the whole scene in the kitchen. She jumped down from the tree and moved towards the base of the tree where the roots were thick. She placed a hand at the base and pushed some of miyu's chakra into the tree and watched as the tree grew bigger. She only stopped when the tree was at its base probably 100ft, she could still feel alot of miyu's stored energy in her which made her very glad for all the training she did. Sakura looked up at her new tree and figured that the other side of the tree was close to the base. She closed her eyes as she drew out toshi's energy and 'pulled' him out in several ways. After a bright light she opened her eyes to see about 50 10ft tall 'mini' toshi's. She smiled and then did the same to miyu. Sakura also summoned a 15 foot tall miyu and climbed on her back wanting to get a nice ride through the air before she finished what she was doing, she sent the rest of her 'army' to the tops of the trees to wait for her.

**With Itachi**

He could stop it from coming, he knew he had no chance but he could still try right? Itachi's face twisted as he tried to contain his laughter, on harmone drugs or not, kisame with a 5 year old girl was FUNNY. But Itachi lost it as soon as kisame tried to say 'help' once more to get it across itachi's mind something BAD was going to happen. Itachi was on the floor holding his stomach as it ached from all of the laughter.

"Please Itachi, Im serious" Kisame pleaded, now picture a five year old girl pouting and saying this to someone who is laughing at them, thats basicly how he said it, he even stomped his foot, which made his heel twist and he fell to the ground again with a now broken ankle and tears running from his eyes.

Itachi composed himself long enough to look at kisame right before the stomping the foot and falling to the ground, which he went to the ground but laughing and not crying like kisame.

"Please listen... Sakura has big... plans for us, she is the... devil reincarnated to... rain torture on... u-us... all" Kisame said before sobs as he cradled his poor ankle.

Itachi composed himself once again and looked at kisame trying to be serious "So what has my beautiful blossom planned this time?" he said with laughter stil in his voice. He walked over to kisame and helped him up with care as he helped him over to a chair to sit. "An im sorry for laughing at you but how could I not? look at you" Itachi says as he sits kisame down at the kitchen table and gives kisame the ice cream to him like anyone would for a 5 year old distressed girl.

"That witch is going to pay!" Kisame sqeeked/screamed out right before he starts to shove his face with the ice cream.

Itachi grabbed kisame's neck in a tight squeeze as he got close to kisame with a look of death "My blossom is not a witch, you bitch"Itachi says with hatred and a bit of attitude because he knew he could easily intimidate kisame.

Kisame vigorously nodded his head in agreement which Itachi then let go with a very light-hearted happy smile as he sat across from kisame and placed his head on his folded arms on the table. "So whats her 'plan" he asks with his head slightly turned as he makes out the word 'plan' to be a naughty word.

Kisame gulped his bit of ice cream "She's taking over" is all he said before a strike of fear shot though her eyes "S-S-s-she doesnt want you to know yet" Kisame shook with fear.

The affects were slowly wearing off on itachi and he could easily see the seriousness in kisame's eyes "Tell me now...or I kill you"

Kisame didnt say anything because he may fear itachi, but right now he feared Sakura worse...

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

**And that is it for now, I went from fun to almost serious, well hoped you guys liked it and send me some nice pretty shiny things called reviews which always makes me feel special and loved and also make me want to type up another chapter :) I typed this one out of boredom and also my friend hit me with an empty water bottle on the head for making the last one super duper short, so I hoped this one was better.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	30. Big plan part2

YAY, new chapter, hopefully it is longer then the last, I never know till I upload it, but I have a feeling it is longer…I hop

**YAY, new chapter, hopefully it is longer then the last, I never know till I upload it, but I have a feeling it is longer…I hope. Thanks for the couple reviews and I am sorry gaarafangirl456 for the constant cliffhangers but there so fun…and evviiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllll…ok Im done, I more then likely will not end with a cliffhanger but Im not sure yet, so please don't kill me till after the end of the chapter…**

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

**With Sakura**

Sakura felt a rush of air as she flew around on her 15ft version of miyu. They dashed through the clouds as one, she always loved the thought of being high in the sky, flying through the clouds like a playful carefree bird.

Sakura closed her eyes as her hair flew around her. The hair she had let grow out that now had reached her lower back, which she was still getting used to the increased hair growth she gets.

Suddenly she opened her eyes with an idea of something she never thought about. She concentrated on Miyu's true form and drew out only a portion of it in a certain way. Sakura smiled as her chakra left out her back that slowly formed wings that looked exactly like Miyu's wings. She flapped her new chakra wings a couple times to test her control over them. After she gained full control she took off of Miyu's back and started to fly on her own. Sakura and Miyu twirled around each other in a dance like way. Sakura smiled with the new addition for now she could fly herself which is what she had always dreamed to do when she was little.

After about 15 minutes of flying/dancing in the air with Miyu, Sakura decided it was time to head back and continue what she started.

Sakura turned mid-air and headed back to her awaiting army in the giant tree.

**With Itachi**

Itachi was not happy with Kisame's silence so he had dug into his side with a kunai.

"I said Speak" Itachi said venomously.

"I-I can't, not yet" Kisame said as he spat out blood.

Itachi's sharingan activated into the mangekyou but he was able to stop himself from killing Kisame, he knew sakura would not be pleased with another friend dying. He retrieved his kunai and left the kitchen. With some of the drugs still left in his system he felt like going to his room and sulk over the fact everyone knows sakura's secret but him. Itachi went to his room and sat by his window.

'**Im sure she has reasons for keeping this from us, I trust her and I know you do to, your just acting up because kisame knows and we don't' **inner Itachi stated.

'Whatever' Itachi thought as now he felt that everyone was conspiring against him, even Inner.

Itachi stretched out on his bed to relax beforehe really did go out and kill kisame.

**With Kisame**

'Goddammitttt!' Kisame screamed in his head as he cleaned out his cut side but he was in pain and also he couldn't move his arm in the right way around his chest due to the size of his chest.

'Sakura better fix this, I cant believe she did this to me' he thought angerly.

**With Sakura**

Sakura smiled at Kisame's thoughts, she had a link to kisame to make sure that he didn't tell Itachi anything she had planned, she wanted to do this alone and Itachi wouldn't allow it. Plus she wanted to surprise the great Uchiha.

Sakura sat in the middle of the trees… alone. She had sent out her army for the first part of her plan.

**With Itachi**

Itachi was about to fall asleep but the sound of a screeching little girl awoke him before he could. He slowly got up and made his way to the source of the screeching, which happened to be where he left kisame.

Itachi walked into the kitchen to see the sight of Kisame with what looked like his high heels twisted around both of his ankles and his arms twisted around as well, from the looks of it, he fell from the chair while trying to reach his side, hit the table on his way down and somehow got his heels caught on the chair he was sitting on and now lay twisted on the floor.

Kisame tried to untangle himself but only succeeded in ripping out the front part of his shirt exposing his gift from sakura. Itachi felt the urge to throw up, it was giant kisame boobs and they were extremely hairy (Ewww twitch/falls over dead).

"Kisame, cover yourself before I engulf you in black flames" Itachi said slowly with his eyes turned away from kisame.

Kisame just cried out "HOW CAN I?? I CANT EVEN MOVVVVVE!!" he gave itachi pouty eyes "Please help me Itachi" he begged as he tried to move his ankle but only pulled the bone out of his ankle to expose its whiteness.

Itachi gave an angered look at Kisame and turned around "I will not involve myself with you kisame, fix yourself" as he left Kisame by himself on the floor twisted on himself.

"I WILL TELL YOU PART OF THE PLAN!!" Kisame screamed with his eyes closed knowing he did exactly what Sakura told him not to.

Itachi turned around now interested in helping kisame if it means for information.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Im so mean, I made another cliffhanger, Im sorry, please don't kill me for it, I have been updating lately and I even made this one longer… Im actually supposed to be writing a paper right now but I have now idea what Im supposed to be writing, so this is what I did instead, if I feel like it later I might make another chapter I hope you guys review and tell me what you think and I love hearing you guys' thoughts on my story, so review smiles **

**Jan e, Hanami**


	31. Big Plan pt3 The Hints

**Sorry for the long wait, have been really busy and not much time to sit and type. But here it is! the long long awaited chapter, its not much but I hope you guys like it, and sorry about the cliffhangers, have to do something to keep people reading, plus its fun **

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O **

As soon as Kisame spoke the forbidden words there was a loud explosion right outside. Kisame resumed his feared look as he angled his head towards the door.

"She knows I was going to tell you... I just hope she doesnt send it after me..." Kisame spoke in a feared whisper.

"Send what?" Itachi replied seriously, he didnt like all this secret keeping, it truly was getting annoying.

Kisame started struggling desperately to get up, he really didnt want to be here.

Itachi grabbed Kisame by the throat and pulled him to a stand.

"I cant tell you!!" Kisame screamed before Itachi could even say anything first.

Itachi gave a frustrated growl "Then what CAN you tell me"

"Only that the safest place on base will be either sakura's room, which is chakra locked, and your room and that sakura wants you to there for the rest of the night" Kisame spoke quickly "Please let me stay in your room!" he begged.

Itachi threw Kisame down the hallway.

"Go ahead and hide, but I I will be finding sakura and find out whats going on myself." Itachi said as he went towards the explosion had occured, he figured he would have a better idea where sakura is if he followed the trail.

**With Sakura**

As soon as she sensed Kisame's thoughts on letting Itachi in on the secret she sent a chakra bomb as a warning, well, it worked but Itachi still wasnt off her trail.

She was not happy that Itachi had decided to find her first instead of heading to his room like he was supposed to, but she wasnt surprised, Itachi listen?

Sakura stood up and headed straight to Itachi, just so he wouldnt discover what she was doing.

**With Itachi**

Itachi could sense sakura coming closer to him, he guessed she found out about his refusal to hide, at least till he found out if he was in true danger and he probably still wouldnt hide 'Im not that weak...' Itachi thought.

Sakura landed right infront of him, she had a frustrated smile on her face.

Itachi wrapped his arms around her and pressed his forehead to hers, no escape.

"I hear you've been busy today" Itachi spoke quietly to her "Mind explaining a few things to help me understand what your doing and what have you already done, like kisame for example"

Sakura smiled "Not a chance"

Itachi smirked "Can I have a hint then?"

"Chakra" Is all sakura said as she smirked, it did have to do with the planning, but she was going to give good hints but in a way where even itachi wont figure it out.(I will help you guys with the first hint: Miyu and Toshi chakra clones)

Itachi pulled sakura closer, he knew this would be hard getting information out of sakura, which will be frustrating as usual.

"Next" Itachi said as he hoped to get a couple more hints before sakura would stay silent to him about her plans.

"Hmmm" Sakura thought as she decided to come up with the quickest way to annoy Itachi and still tell the truth at the same time. "Trees" she said with an innocent smile

"Chakra... trees...Im going to need better hints then that Sakura" Itachi said as he put his face closer to sakura.

Sakura smirked "Sky"(Alright, first three hints you have witnesed so far, but the next are hints for you guys as well).

Itachi's eyes narrowed in annoyance "Next"

"Ground"

"Next"

"River"

"Next"

"Night" sakura said last and to stop Itachi from continuing this questioning she pressed her lips to his to stop him from talking, success.

**Ten Minutes later, Sakura's POV**

To say the least, distracting Itachi is very fun. Its been about ten minutes and he has yet to continue to ask questions, guess he's having fun too.

**'Get'em Get'em Get'em!!'** Inner Sakura yelled.

**Normal POV w/Itachi and Sakura**

'Damn' Sakura thought as her punch barely missed Itachi, they decided to train, mainly Sakura's idea though.

**'Awww, you missed, ooh oooh! Let me take over, I want to have some fun too!'** inner sakura whined.

Sakura ignored inner as she dodged itachi's kick, they were fighting hand-to-hand battle with no chakra, ninjutsu or genjutsu since sakura could easily tap into her chakra's and also the new jutsu she came up with earlier while training alone.

**'Come on!...Ive been good lately I deserve to have some fun!'** inner sakura continued.

Sakura was getting annoyed at inner and without thinking she added chakra to her punch and it ended up connecting with Itachi's stomach. She realized instantly what she did and quickly healed the damage before it got too serious.

"Im so sorry Itachi, I wasnt thinking clearly" Sakura said with a guilt filled voice.

Itachi shook his head "Its alright" he looked at her with a smirk "So what had filled your mind so much to nearly kill me with a single punch, sakura-_chan_" He said with a smirk he knew sakura usually gave into.

'Crap'Sakura thought"Um...well..." Sakura blushed and looked away.

Itachi gently turned her face towards him. "If your not going to tell me then at least tel me whats going on tonight, your hints have been plaguing my mind the entire time, Chakra, Trees, Sky, Ground, River, and Night dont add up together in any type of plan I know" Itachi said as he stared into sakura's eyes with his sharingan off, he knew she loved his black eyes more then his eyes of death, he stared down at her as he awaited her answer.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O OO OO **

**Dum Dum Dummmm does sakura tell him? mwahaha cliffhanger...sorta. Okay now on the hints, Im gonna see if anyone thinks like me and puts things together, whoever comes up with the closest way possible to the idea I have set, I will put them in the story, I will make a character with their name, hair style and color and all sorts of stuff and put them as a character in the story, and I will also give the option of being good or bad, so just either review with your guess or send a message, whatever, first person to guess it exactly will get the first prize and also I will write a fanfic for them, so make your guesses and may the best guess win, lol, oh and you can guess more then once also.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	32. Good and Bad News

**Hey guys, sorry for the major hold up, okay, the good news is, I have a chapter almost ready for you guys, the bad news is that it probably wont be uploaded till at earliest wednesday, my birthday is tuesday and so tomorrow(sunday) I am being taken to go bowling with some family and monday I have to go grocery shopping and bake a cake and all that goodness for my birthday and tuesday itself is my birthday so thats going to be busy and I dont know whats going on tuesday but I have a feeling I will be busy as well(usually Im right with those feelings) so I hope you guys arent too mad, I figured I would at least tell you guys whats up and all that, and I hope you guys do like the chapter Im working, its going to be long please forgive me of making you guys wait so long and just hold on for just a bit more**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	33. gathering of the confused

**Ok, here we are and once again sorry sorry for the very very very, uh very long wait for the next chapter but thankfully its a long one...like very long, I wrote it out on paper like I usually do first and its right now about 4 times linger then the usual chapter, so I hope you guys like it, I added new characters so things might be confusing...alot, so please dont hurt me if you guys dont like it, nobody helped, everyone I asked said no because they wanted the chapter to be a surprise which didnt help me one bit...but I hope you guys like it**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With Sakura**

Sakura couldnt hold out much longer against Itachi's stare and his imprisoning arms werent much help either.

"I will tell you...uh later" Sakura said quickly just trying to get out of this situation.

"Knowing you sakura your 'later' would turn up after everything has already happened and at that point you would be just telling me what happened" Itachi replied irritated she would try that on him.

Sakura got an idea and quickly pulled up some of miyu's chakra.

'Help me out miyu, you already know what Im planning, you up for it?' Sakura asked Miyu

_'No problem, though its not very nice, you should just tell the man, but I guess its your decision on what to do'_ Miyu replied

'It needs to be done, he cant know just yet, he would try to stop me saying I would hurt myself'

_'I will help you child, I dont mind this thought compared to your earlier one, Im just glad you chose the more suttle way to handle this'_

'I liked the earlier idea, it was more my style' Toshi said with a sickening smirk

'Alright, get ready then'

Sakura gently put her hands on the back of Itachi's neck.

'Now Miyu' she thought then sighed out loud "Alright Itachi" she said pretending to finally giving in.

Itachi smirked figuring he would finally be let in on the big secret.

"Now, this plan is serious, it took lots of time and planning to make it this far" Sakura said slowly and quietly making him wait longer.

'Good, miyu, almost done' sakura thought with a smirk.

Sakura got close to Itachi's ear and quietly whispered "Sleep" and he fell instantly into a deep sleep, sakura quickly caught him as he fell into her arms.

Sakura took Itachi back to his room and placed him on his bed and then kicked kisame out of the room.

"You didnt do what you were supposed to do!" sakura scolded the still injured kisame.

Kisame gulped and started to bubble out retarded excuses that sakura couldnt understand.

"Shut up kisame!" Sakura was starting to get irritated, she needed everything to go as planned and if kisame hadnt done it things wouldnt go smoothly as she wanted "Just do what I asked of you kisame, I need you to do that"

Kisame quickly left as quickly as possible.

Sakura massaged her temples, today was going to be very irritating to her, but she knew it needed to be done.

Sakura made her way to the kitchen for a drink, she looked at the bottle of sake in the cabnet longingly, she had grown longing for the drink since she had first trained with tsunade. She poured herself a cup all the way to the rim and quickly drank it.

Sakura sighed as she realized it was time to check on everything so far on plan, she didnt want any mistakes. She stood up to leave when...

"None for us sakura, thats not very nice" a male voice spoke from behind her.

"We always shared with you saku, did we do something to make you disrespect us so?" a female spoke from the same direction.

Sakura froze, she knew exactly who was behind her, she hadnt even thought about them in awhile, she slowly turned around ready to face the two strangers.

**With Kisame**

Kisame franticly set up his part of the plan. He wanted to quickly get this done, sakura was starting to freak him out with the whole thing she did to him. He could never picture their little cherry blossom of sceming such a plan.

Kisame heard a noise behind him and so he quickly grabbed his samehada and was ready to attack when he turned around.

"Holy shit Fishface! What the fuck happened?! I always told you that you were a pussy but I didnt mean for you to go all out!" an unforgettable voice finally spoke out. Kisame dropped his samehada and grabbed the stranger into a big bearhug.

**With Sakura**

Sakura finally turned around to see them standing there, one was a tall male who looked very similar to Itachi but with multi piercings and an actual smile on his face as he held the hand or the girl standing next to him, she had longish dark brown hair and light brown eyes, she looked similar to sakura in a way but different in too many ways. They both wore heavy black cloaks made for cold weather and they looked like they have been traveling for some time now.

Sakura smiled "No need to stand then, take off those annoying cloaks and lets have a drink then" she smirked as they removed their cloaks and revealed what they were wearing, the man wore a black shirt and pants with a kunai holding strapped to his leg but what caught her eye was the crest on his back along with the girl who wore similar clothing but had a different crest. Sakura was frozen with confusion.

They noticed her reaction and finally realized that sakura never saw them without their cloaks so she never saw who they really were.

"Dan...Arisa...those symbols...they're...how can that be??" Sakura asked confused.

"um...yeah, he is from the uchiha clan and Im a different story, your branch of the clan never explained anything to their young, since they were ashamed that is." Arisa said a little uncomfortable, she had never had to actually explain herself to someone before.

"But Im surprised you never asked us before who we really were, you excepted us so quickly we felt there was no need" Dan explained.

Sakura slightly nodded now fully remembering their meeting.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura was breathing heavy as training alone was hard, but she couldnt risk or trust the akatsuki, she had only been a member for about a week and she needed to get her chakra under control, but she was alone with it._

_"Need some help?" a voice came from the shadows, as sakura looked more closely she saw two people in heavy black cloaks come from deep in the forest._

_"Who are you?" Sakura asked confused, she hadnt sensed anything from them but yet she also somehow sensed that they were no threat to her. She felt respect for one and couldnt help but feel drawn to the male, he looked like itachi but without the emotionless part._

_As if the girl could snese her thought she grabbed the males hand and got closer to him while giving sakura the look that said 'dont even think it'_

_Sakura smirked and gave the 'what are you gonna do about it?' look_

_The girl closed her eyes and laughed but when she looked back at sakura her eyes were pitch black with a green and red swirl in her eyes._

_The man sighed and wrapped his arms around her from behind "I know you dont want to hurt her, calm down, we only came here to train her so she can have more control them, not to kill her, that would ruin the point of coming, remember, this was your idea" he said into her ear._

_The girls eyes went back to their light brown instantly and she turned and tackled him to the ground._

_Sakura grumbled as the two started tickling each other on the ground._

_**end flashback**_

Sakura laughed slightly, training sessions always ended up in them two having a tickle fight, she never stayed longer then that, she knew how far their tickling went and at that time she had no intention of seeing them do those things. She learned to see them as her brother and sister instead of anything more, they also taught her to loosen up around the akatsuki members and also they helped her gain control over herself.

"She taught you alot didnt she, your guardian that is" Arisa asked excited about how far sakura has gone in training.

Sakura looked confused but shrugged, Arisa just seemed to know everything about her without her even telling her anything.

Arisa grumbled and turned to dan "Please explain while I get our drinks ready"

Dan sighed as he watched Arisa basically find every sake bottle in the akatsuki base and brought it out to the kitchen, she smiled and went to get cups for them.

"Alright, I already know you figured by the crest that I am an uchiha, and I can tell you want to know how..." Sakura nodded "Well, I left the clan because training and their purpose didnt suit me so I left, things werent how I wanted them and if I stayed longer they would have made me take over my father's position as clan leader, but I didnt want to run the clan, they were all dumb idiots with no purpose but to make war about the past, so I left only later to find out my uncle killed my parents and took control over the clan and everyone thought I was killed as well so it just made me leaving more easier." Dan explained as he sat at one of the chairs.

Arisa brought two cups and a couple bottles of sake over to the table "The fish had some good stuff hiding in his room" She said with a smirk

"Now her story is confusing, it took me awhile to understand and see" He continued "But I guess she can explain herself better then I can" He finished while turning to Arisa just as she took a big drink of her cup of sake.

"Alright" she started as she set her cup down "Dont say anything till I finish or else you wont understand" she waited for sakura to nod "I know you where part of the haruno clan located in konoha...but I also know you werent told of the other levels of the haruno clan, that branch to us was known as the healers, haruno clan members born with gentle guardians that were perfect for healer, they were not very combat type guardians." Arisa looked directly at sakura's eyes "You are not from just that branch, you are a mix between two levels of the branchs of the haruno clan, your father was from the level six branch, the protectors, he was killed for violating the haruno laws, no two different levels were supposed to mix because each level of branch has their own purpose, but nobody outside of the haruno clan knew about the haruno secret, nobody even knew of the top five branches." Sakura looked confused, how could the ninja world not know of the rest of the clan. "We are a very secretive clan, we have a branch of people specialized in barriers, our top five branches of the haruno clan are invisible to everyone who doesnt know about them. The rest of the branches will be explained later, I was part of the haruno clan but I left it because I couldnt stand it any longer, I needed to know what was out here, to be free." She took a drink of her cup and stod up "I will be right back, I have to go get our bags, I know your plan is going to work so we will be staying here for awhile and help the plan" she left the base.

Dan leaned forward towards sakura "She left because she was meant to be the next leader, they were training her and everything, but when her mother died for befriending a lower branch she was punished by death, she hates the haruno laws and left, her own people are still looking for her, she doesnt know if they will try to kill her or just bring her back, just dont ask any questions about her reasons, she gets dangerous when she thinks too much." he quickly whispered "Its just for your own safety, she has only ever told me, she usually doesnt give out that much information to anyone, not even other clan members, she sees potential in you since your living proof that the haruno laws can be broken" he leaned back in his chair and took a drink of his sake "Shes right, fishface does have good sake"

Arisa came back with a bag on each shoulder, she dropped them on the ground and went back to her cup "The story on how we met is funny actually, he saw me randomly come out of the barrier" Arisa said slightly laughing "But we sensed that we were no threat to each other, we both had the same intention of leaving our clans behind, so we decided to stick together"

Sakura nodded with a small smile as she finally sat down to drink another cup.

Dan looked at sakura with a hopeful expression after another drink from his cup "So where is cousin Itachi, havent seen him in years, last I knew he was always trying to best me at things like training and such"

Sakura froze at the word cousin "Cousin??"

Dan nodded "Yeah, we were always close friends growing up even though he was a couple years older then me, then I left and his father got power hungry and killed my parents, never did have a chance to meet his little brother though, but I dont regret it" he gave a small laugh "After I heard what itachi did I knew that little boy would be fucked up and emo, thats just too much for me to handle, I probably would have killed him myself"

Sakura just stared at him 'Dan showing his crazy side again, damn, now I have to wake up itachi, which means he would want to know the plan again' sakura sighed.

"He is sleeping right now" sakura said calmly.

"Well go get him, Dan wants to see his cousin or do you want him to go get him for you" Arisa said with a knowing smirk, she knew exactly what sakura did and she figured that she would let her fix it.

Sakura stood up "Alright, I will be right back."

Dan smiled "Great, dont tell him Im here, I want it to be a surprise"

"Oh and dont worry about the plan, its going just as plan, the rest of sasuke's army is on their way in the direction you planned and your leader is still locked up whwere you put him" Arisa called out to sakura for help.

Sakura grumbled as she made her way down the hall to itachi's room.

_'Dont worry, leader knows best'_ miyu said calmly

'Leader??' Sakura thought

_'Arisa-hime every guardian is born with a sense for their true leader, Im surprised you couldnt tell what that sense was when you first met her'_ miyu explained a little.

Sakura sighed as she reached itachi's room, she walked in and made her way over to him. She sat down next to him and stared down at his sleeping face, she didnt want to wake him and bring him into danger but she had to. Sakura's hand started glowing as she gently touched itachis back of his neck, she bent down and kissed him.

Itachi slowly opened his eyes and quickly deepened the kiss with his cherry blossom. When the kiss ended he looked at her with questioning eyes. Sakura shook her head and stood up.

"Come to the kitchen with me" was all she said before she walked out of the room.

Itachi followed and started to make his way to the kitchen.

Itachi froze once he saw who was sitting at the table, memories came flashing back to him as he looked at Dan's smiling face.

Dan gave a small wave "Hey Itachi, long time no see eh?"

Itachi slowly walked over to the kitchen and sat stiffly in a chair.

Arisa looked at Sakura "Oh yeah, an old friend is coming too, shes probably visiting her old friend fishface right now, they havent seen each other in years."

Dan laughed "Its pathetic she could never see how much he loved her and she just left one day without saying goodbye, the dumbass, I told him to tell her"

_**with Kisame**_

"What happened to you Shi??" Kisame whispered as he held the girl in his arms still.

Shidonin finally freed herself from Kisame "Sorry fishface, guess I should have told you I was leaving I guess" she said with a smirk.

Kisame looked at her more closely for any changes but found none, she still had black and green hair in pigtails, the same black top with green stitching and her unevenly cut pants, she still even wore the same lip piercing on her lip he bought her.

"You havent changed one bit" Kisame said with a smile.

"Unfortunately for you, you have, I mean come on what the fuck?!" Shi gave a laugh as she looked more closely at him.

Kisame blushed (Making him like purple now, wow laughs) "Its not my fault, Sakura did this to me." He replied.

"Oh yeah, the other two went to go see how much little sakura has grown, we all missed her alot" She smiled, she misses sakura too but she would never admit it to anyone.

Kisame glanced around the area "Well, Im done here, so lets join up with the others at base" He said while picking up samehada.

"So is she going to change you back or has little sakura grown like us and decides to leave you like that" Shi asked trying not to laugh too loudly.

"She promised when I was done she would, which would be when I return now" Kisame replied as they headed towards the base.

_**With Sakura**_

"So shi is here too?" sakura asked Arisa since itachi was staring blankly at dan with surprise and dan was getting a new cup for itachi.

"Yeah she wanted to make sure you didnt die, she'll say it was because she wanted to have some fun with your plan but we all see past that, she always saw you as the little sister she wish she could have had." Arisa replied with a smile.

"Arisa, one more question, you always seem to know what I am thinking, How?" Sakura finally asked, this thought had been bothering her since they first met.

"I can partially read your mind because of the fact you have unleashed your guardian, this is only because the branch I am from was supposed to be able to control and keep track of everything, I can hear all guardians no matter how far away I am from them" Arisa Replied.

Before sakura could ask more KIsame walked in followed by SHidoni.

Everything went still and silent as shi and sakura stared at each other and Itachi now stared at the ground by his feet thinking. After a couple minutes went by shi grabbed sakura into a hug.

"So what the fuck happened to you fishface?!" Dan laughed.

Kisame grumbled about their 'precious little sakura' was having too much fun.

"So am I the only one who still doesnt know whats going on here??" Itachi finally shouted angerly with his sharingan light, this was irritating, EVERYONE knew whats going on but him, he needed to know, this wasnt right...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**well, thats it for now, hope you guys liked it, it took me forever to type this, I hate my slow typing skills. Well please review on this chapter, I need to know what you guys think. **

**Ja ne Hanami**


End file.
